


Park Chanyeol's Slave

by thirstyforchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyforchanbaek/pseuds/thirstyforchanbaek
Summary: "Be my sex slave.""Why, me?""Because I want you, all of you."In which Park Chanyeol, the school's hottest and baddest boy asks Byun Baekhyun, the new transfer kid to be his sex slave.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqtWpyDwyAw&feature=youtu.beBook trailer ^^^^^





	1. Byun Baekhyun: The New Transfer Kid

 

Byun Baekhyun is from Los Angeles, California, surrounded with tall shady palms trees swaying with the wind. But, the thing is that Baekhyun was born in Bucheon, South Korea. In fact he's the top student in his Korean Language Class. In fact he's on his way to his classroom right now.

As Baekhyun walks in on his classroom he's greeted by his peers' familiar faces and some he catches are staring at his ass. He doesn't mind, he likes the attention. He walks to his desk to find his best friend Mark, sleeping soundly with parted lips letting out small snores. After a while, he decides to wake him up, because the teacher might give him detention, again. "Mark, wake up." Baekhyun shakes him back and forth.

"What did I miss?!" Mark jumps up from his seat with a scared expression on his pale face.

"Nothing yet, I woke you up, so you wouldn't get detention again." Baekhyun replies. Mark looks at Baekhyun with a confused expression, but when he grasps more the situation, he gives him a smile of gratitude. "Thanks, bro."

"Hey, what are best bros for." Baekhyun says back followed by their signature bro handshake.

The teacher walks in, in what seems to the room and to exchange confused glances at one another. "Congratulations to our very own Byun Baekhyun you have just won a scholarship to study in Seoul, South Korea, because of your hard work and excellent Korean pronunciation our school has picked you to represent us, let's all give a hand for Byun Baekhyun." The classroom explodes with clapping and "congratulations." Baekhyun is left paralyzed in an excited way, he's left with his mouth open, he instantly brings his hand to his mouth, covering his lips, and glancing around the classroom in a shocked and excited manner.

"Byun Baekhyun please come to the front of the class and collect your award." The teacher finishes with an encouraging smile. Mark encouragingly pushes Baekhyun's back to get his well-deserved award. Baekhyun stands up straight and tall, he shows off his pearly and walks up to his teacher. "Congratulations Baekhyun." The teacher says after giving him a firm handshake. Baekhyun replies back respectfully by bowing at a 90 degrees angle.

******************

"I can't believe I won!"

Mark scoffs, "Pff, please I can, you're like the smartest in the class." Mark says in a matter-of-factly way. "I know." Baekhyun replies back with a confident smile.

"Wow, so modest." Mark shakes his head with a grin playing on his lips. "Anyways, so when are you leaving again?" Mark asks in what seems to be in a disappointing tone.  
"Tomorrow." Baekhyun cringes in fear, waiting for his angry reaction.

"WHAT?! Mark yells back followed by an angry grunt. "It's only for 3 years." Baekhyun says trying to lighten up the mood of reassuring his best friend he's not staying there forever, but it seems that he made things worse."3 YEARS, YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR 3 YEARS!" Mark says angry while grabbing other people's attention in the cafeteria. "I'll text you every day." Baekhyun replies back with a promising smile.

"Promise." Mark says in a sad and hopeful tone. "Promise." Baekhyun replies back while bringing his pinkie out, so he can seal the promise with a pinkie promise. Along the way, tears of sadness and joy are shown, and ended with a heartwarming hug.

******************

"Eomma, I have to go." Baekhyun whines thoughtlessly. "Congratulations, honey, she starts whimpering with a quivered lip, I'm going to miss you so much," she finishes with an emotional hug. "Thanks Eomma, but it's only for 3 years, he reassures her, I'll be back in no time." Baekhyun lets go softly and gives his mom a tender kiss in the cheek.

********************

Baekhyun has been sitting on a row of empty black chairs for two hours waiting to board his plane, when he hears the intercom. "We are boarding to Seoul, South Korea at Gate 95, I repeat we are boarding to Seoul, South Korea at Gate 95, thank you." Baekhyun immediately breaks from his daydreaming state when he hears his plane, he runs to his indicated gate and boards his plane to Seoul.

*************************

Baekhyun is driving around Seoul, seeing it's beautiful large and elegant skyscrapers and bright city surrounded with joyous people on every corner. He's on his way to his temporary "apartment", when he finally finds it he can't believe his eyes. Is this his home? He's looking at his new apartment with its beautiful flower landscape on the front, topped with a mini pond. There's a pebblestone walkway leading to what seems to be a house. Baekhyun double checks the address. His doubts were proven wrong when the address confirms this is his new house."This is awesome!" Baekhyun happily squeals with a proud smile.

Baekhyun gets off his car and makes his way to his new house. He arrives at the door and eagerly opens it. His mouth falls open in amazement, "Wow...this house has everything."  
Baekhyun decides after exploring the beautiful house, it's time to rest, so he goes up to his room, he goes inside and finishes packing his school materials, he lays down in bed and looks up to his baby blue ceiling and feels his eyes getting heavy and peacefully drifts off to sleep.

*************************

Baekhyun wakes up with his alarm ringing.

"RING!" 5:20 a.m

Baekhyun eagerly wakes up by pushing his blankets away and getting up to go to the bathroom. He decides he's going to take a quick shower to cool off his nerves. After he's done he brushes his teeth and goes back in his room. He goes to his new technological closet that with one press of the tablet installed to it, it picks your clothes automatically. He begins to on the tablet and chooses his uniform clothes. He dresses up already neat and fine. He decides to take one last look in the mirror, when he starts to feel a little bit self-conscious of his same old style, brown hair and always kept down in bangs, that's when he coincidentally spots a blonde dye and a liquid black eyeliner next to the mirror. Baekhyun smirks, "I think it's time for a new look."

6:20 a.m

After about an hour and 20 minutes the blonde dye is done. Baekhyun looks eagerly to the mirror and finds a new and sexy Baekhyun. Baekhyun now has blonde swept up hair, that fits perfectly with his milky white skin opening up more his beautiful facial features. His new eyeliner brings out his eyes and gives him a bad boy look. Baekhyun smirks and admires his new hair, "Look out world, here's a new Baekhyun."

7:20 a.m

Baekhyun arrives at his temporary school, EXO HIGH SCHOOL. He opens its brown detailed door and enters the school. The first thing he spots is a beautiful white chandelier in the middle of the room. Baekhyun is left in amazement. He looks down one more time at his , he decides to go find his locker. Locker 75. He spots someone next to his locker, he has red hair that fits him perfectly and big eyes. He begins to walk to his new locker with the intention of making a new friend. "Hello, my name is Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun says while bringing out his hand for a polite shake, "What's yours?"

"D-Do K-Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo starts to stutter nervously and brings out his hand to shake Baekhyun's. "Oh, well, hello Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun says while shooting him a playful wink, "I hope we can be friends, you see I'm new here."

"Oh, wait do you happen to be the new transfer kid? Kyungsoo says while furrowing his eyebrows."Yes, that's me, how did you know?" Baekhyun says while showing his pearly white perfect smile."Well, you're pretty popular around here, Kyungsoo replies back with a grin playing on his lips, we haven't had exchange students for years."

"Oh, I guess that's cool, Baekhyun says while nodding coolly trying not to squeal, Anyways, do you think you can help me find my class?"

"Yeah, no problem, Kyungsoo brings out his hand, motioning Baekhyun in letting him see his schedule, "first period Biology." Kyungsoo immediately breaks out into a wide pearly white grin. "You're right next to my class, come on I'll take you." Baekhyun happily walks in the hallway with his new friend, Kyungsoo. After a while, they find the classroom, "Well, here we are, hey you should come sit with me at lunch." Kyungsoo happily offers and Baekhyun gratefully accepts, "Of course." They bid farewell and now it's time to enter the class.

Baekhyun walks in the classroom in a confident manner. He's making his way through the classroom when he hears voices yelling out for him, "Woo, who's the new cutie?" Oppa, come sit with me." With all the exaggerated commotion, Baekhyun suddenly hears someone is calling out to him in a normal way, "Hey, new kid, come sit by me." Baekhyun is looking frantically around the room, trying to find the owner's deep husky voice, when he spots a gorgeous human being. Just like him he has blond hair, he has beautiful facial features, his skin is a perfect milky white color, his lips are plump with a pink shade making them kissable, his eyes are brown-golden orbs, his jaw is sharp and masculine. He's perfect.

Baekhyun makes his way through the crowd to go and sit down with the gorgeous boy, "Hey, my name is Oh Sehun, Sehun says while not forgetting to shoot Baekhyun a flirty wink, "What's yours?" Baekhyun sees the wink and he mentally smirks to himself, "Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun licks his lips in a teasing way, Nice to meet you Sehun."

Sehun mentally chuckles, "Likewise, hey nobody said the exchange student was this cute," Sehun says while checking out Baekhyun. Baekhyun spots Sehun checking him out, "Hey, my eyes are up here," Baekhyun bites his plump pink lips after getting his attention, while shooting him a playful wink.

Sehun is left in amazement, "A-are we friends o-or?" Sehun mentally curses himself for stuttering, he never stutters."Yeah, we're just friends" Baekhyun says while going back to his own self. "I was just joking sorry if I scared you, Baekhyun says while chuckling, it wasn't my intention."

"Right, so was I, Sehun chuckles nervously. The teacher finally arrives, "Oh, it seems to me that our new exchange student is here, the teacher says while looking straight at Baekhyun, please come up and introduce yourself." Baekhyun stands up and walks to the front of the classroom, "Hello, my name is Byun Baekhyun, please treat me well and I hope we can all be friends."

The classroom erupts in clapping and "woos."

"Okay, class settle down, the teacher says while bringing up his hand and motioning it downwards, we don't want to scare him." Baekhyun makes his way back to his desk, to find Sehun shooting him a sexy wink, "That's my Baekhyun."

"Shut up,"Baekhyun blushed, I'm not yours."

***************

Baekhyun is on his way to lunch, when he spots Sehun and gives him a sweet smile, "Hey, Sehun."

"Oh, hey Baekhyun, Sehun replies back, while giving him a bro handshake, you want to come eat with us?"

"Nah, I'm fine, Baekhyun says while grimacing, after giving him a beautiful laugh followed by perfect white teeth, I already promised Kyungsoo, I would sit by him." Sehun gives him an evil smirk, "What, do you like him?" Baekhyun grimaces, Ew, no he's not my type." Sehun begins to laugh, "Good, because Kai would be mad." Baekhyun smiles, "Okay I got to go, see you later, Baekhyun." Sehun shakes his hand in the air to say goodbye.

What they didn't know was another person was watching them with curiosity. Sehun turns around to walk to his table when his derpy friend, Park Chanyeol stops him and asks, "Hey, Sehun who's the new kid?" Sehun gets startled by his friends appearance, "God, you scared me." Chanyeol starts to get impatient, "Well, who is he?"

"Oh, his name is Byun Baekhyun, Sehun says while giving Chanyeol an evil smirk, you know the new transfer kid. Chanyeol is left in a daydream state, and Sehun brings him out of it. "You know, Sehun says grabbing Chanyeol's full attention, I might ask him out," Sehun says while grabbing his chin in concentration.

"WHAT?! no you can't, Chanyeol says in an irritated tone, you just barely met him." Sehun explodes in laughter, "The bad boy, Park Chanyeol has a crush on the new kid." Sehun is jumping up and down in laughter grabbing other people's attention. Chanyeol shoots him a death glare, "Pabo, shut up!" Chanyeol naturally looks back to Baekhyun's table. "I'm going to make him mine." Chanyeol says determinedly, while smirking to himself evilly.

****************

"Do you know that Kai has a crush on you?" Baekhyun excitedly says to Kyungsoo, you two would make such a cute couple." Kyungsoo naturally grimaces upon hearing the mention of Kai's name, "Since like the 5th grade."  
Baekhyun is left in shock, "What? But he's cute." Baekhyun says while shooting Kyungsoo a playful wink.

"Well, I- Kyungsoo is interrupted by the sudden noise of Sehun's laughter across the lunchroom.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo along with the whole cafeteria is seeing Sehun jumping up and down laughing. Alongside Sehun, Baekhyun spots a tall man, he's gorgeous. He is super tall, like a giant, his hair is in a shade of metallic gray, his eyes are beautiful brown orbs, his face screams, "manly," his lips are pink and plump. He's the perfect boy in Baekhyun's eyes. Kyungsoo spots Baekhyun checking out Chanyeol, "Hey, a word of advice, Kyungsoo says grabbing Baekhyun's attention back to him, Kyungsoo starts to point to said man, "don't talk to the boy next to Sehun, he's bad news."

Baekhyun starts to get curious, "Why?" Baekhyun furrows her eyebrows and cocks his head to the side in confusion, "He doesn't look that bad."

"Well, he is, Kyungsoo says in a matter-of-factly tone, "he's the school's hottest and baddest boy."

Baekhyun sexily licks his lips, "I can see why he's the hottest."

Baekhyun stands up abruptly startling Kyungsoo in the way, "Watch and learn." Baekhyun shoots him a confident smile.

Baekhyun makes his way to Sehun's table surrounded by the most popular boys in the school, Oh Sehun the smart-aleck and maknae, Park Chanyeol the hottest and baddest boy, Wu Yifan the basketball hottie, Kim Jongdae the troll, but nonetheless hot, Zhang Yixing the swimming captain, Kim Jongin the sexy dancing machine. "Hey Sehun, Baekhyun says while biting his pink plump lips, can I come sit on your lap, I'm a little bit lonely." Baekhyun says while pouting cutely.

The whole table turns around to see a gorgeous feminine man, all of the boy's jaw drops open, his skin is a perfect milky white, his hair is blonde and swept up and is wearing dangerously good-looking eyeliner. He has pink plump lips that are very kissable, and he is short, but very attractive.

"Woo, who is this cutie?" Wu Yifan says while biting his lips and checking out Baekhyun.

Baekhyun openly smirks, "I'm Byun Baekhyun, turning back to Sehun he asks, so can I?"

Sehun smirks evilly and nods his head in approval, yet Sehun didn't miss the death glare shooted towards him from Chanyeol.

"Of course, baby, Sehun is motioning his hands on his lap, don't be shy."

Baekhyun walks over to Sehun, before licking his lips in a sexy way. He puts his delicate hands and fingers over Sehun's pale white nape, while giving him a kiss on the mouth, in the process letting out a small sexy moan. Baekhyun turns back to the table to see mouths wide open and a death glaring Chanyeol. "So, Kim Jongin breaks the deathly silence while looking at both Baekhyun and Sehun, are you two dating?"

"Well, I- Sehun is rudely interrupted by the screeching of a chair pulling up, Chanyeol stood up from his chair, he immediately goes to Baekhyun and Sehun, and pulls Baekhyun's hand out of the grasp of Sehun. "Hey, who are you, Baekhyun tries to get out of his tight grasp, let me go, you giant!"

Chanyeol doesn't pay any attention to the screeching male and leads him to an empty classroom.  
Baekhyun is thrown harshly to the room making him fall to the ground on his ass. Baekhyun groans in pain, "Fuck you!"

Chanyeol openly smirks, "Gladly. You're so gorgeous."


	2. Chanyeol and Sehun's Fight

 

"Who the hell are you? and why am I in a classroom?" Baekhyun angrily says back to him. Chanyeol goes closer to him and takes in all of his beautiful features. Baekhyun looks the other way, because he can literally feel Chanyeol's hot breath on his neck. Baekhyun nervously says, "What do you want?"

Chanyeol breaks the long-awaiting silence, "Nothing I haven't had before, Chanyeol smirks sexily, if you know what I mean."Baekhyun smirks, "Is that so, bad boy?" Baekhyun throws him a sexy lip bite and chuckles with amusement. Chanyeol loses patience.

"Don't fucking tease me!" Chanyeol aggressively pushes Baekhyun against the classroom wall and puts his hand on both sides of the wall, enclosing Baekhyun in with him.

"Fuck, would you stop doing that?" The room is dead silence neither of them speaking just staring at each other's beautiful features. Baekhyun can see that Chanyeol is staring at his pink plump lips, he can't help but, stare back at his, as well. So pink, so plump, so luscious. Chanyeol couldn't help himself, he wrapped his hands around Baekhyun's waist bringing them more closer and made the first move, he began by kissing Baekhyun's lips sweetly enjoying the sweet scent from Baekhyun's mouth, but he realized he had a strict reputation of "Bad Boy" to uphold, so he decided to spice things up a bit, he bit Baekhyun's lower lip harshly, and Baekhyun let out a small gasp. Chanyeol then inserted his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth, Baekhyun was a bit startled from his actions and shamelessly let out a small sexy moan.

Baekhyun shamelessly returned the wet sensual kiss back and explored Chanyeol's wet hot caverns. Baekhyun decided he should make the next move by grabbing Chanyeol's face and moving it to the side, so he could get a better milky white view of his neck. Chanyeol could see Baekhyun's sexy lip bite from the corner of his eyes, "Ugh, Baekhyun stop fucking teasing!" Baekhyun proudly smirks, "Nothing you've never had, remember, huh bad boy?" Baekhyun sexily emphasizes by licking his plump lips.

Baekhyun then sucks Chanyeol's milky white neck by bringing out his tongue and moving it back and forth in a sexy sensual way, when all of a sudden Baekhyun hears a whimper coming from Chanyeol, Baekhyun just found Chanyeol's sweet spot. Baekhyun chuckles of how much he's arousing the said man. Baekhyun sucks more of Chanyeol's sweet spot and Chanyeol can't help but elicit a desperate moan. Chanyeol still grabbing on a tight hold across Baekhyun's waist he crashes their lips once again together, already feeling the his scent through Baekhyun.

"I could get used to this." Chanyeol bites Baekhyun's lips for entrance, when Baekhyun grasps more the situation he's in, he pushes Chanyeol away, "Fuck you, you're just using me like you used all of your fuckers." Baekhyun gives Chanyeol one last look before rolling his eyes and storms out of the room and slams the door with a big "THUD"  
Chanyeol is left in the empty room alone and left staring at the floor angrily, "I'm going to make him mine and he's going to be just mine, just watch Chanyeol smirks.

Baekhyun is walking down the school's hallway realizing that it's still lunchtime. Baekhyun begins to talk to himself angrily, "Fucking jerk who the fuck does he think he is?" Baekhyun then spots Kim Jongin or sometimes called Kai flirting with Kyungsoo. Visually, you can see Kyungsoo rolling his eyes and grimacing. Baekhyun was about to approach the lovebirds when Sehun stops him in his tracks, "Hey, um, so what happened with you and Chanyeol?" Sehun says disappointedly, "Did you hit it off?"

Baekhyun grimaces, "No, I'm not like that, he's a jerk."

"So we're still friends then." Sehun says with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, we're still friends." Baekhyun says while giving him a sweet smile and a friendly hug.

Park Chanyeol witnessed the "friendly" interaction between the two friends. He was angry to see his beloved puppy being hugged by another person, especially if it's Sehun.  
"Fucking Sehun, who the fuck does he thinks he is?' Chanyeol says with a death glaring face, "I'm going to show him who's the boss around here."

Chanyeol goes over to Sehun and Baekhyun and starts the first move, he grabs Sehun's broad shoulder roughly and this action startles Sehun, which makes Sehun fall on his ass on the marbled school floor. "What the fuck, did you do that for?" Sehun says with an angry face.

"Baekhyun is mine, and once I say something is mine, back off!" Chanyeol says gritting his teeth angrily. "You know what, slut, Baekhyun doesn't deserve a guy like you." Sehun says while grabbing Baekhyun's waist and pulling him closer, "he deserves better." Chanyeol saw the waist-grabbing and he angrily goes up to Sehun's face and throws the first bloody punch across his lips.

The whole cafeteria is in a circle around Baekhyun, Sehun, and Chanyeol. They're chanting, "FIGHT, FIGHT." Baekhyun hurriedly goes to Sehun's aid, "CHANYEOL STOP!"  
Sehun gets up and wipes his bottom lip, while not breaking the intense eye contact he had with Chanyeol, both with hatred in their eyes.  
Sehun then throws the second punch right in Chanyeol's face, resulting in Chanyeol's nose bleeding.

All the commotion can be heard out everywhere in the school, and the principal comes rushing in wondering what all this commotion is coming from when he spots two of his students, Sehun and the problematic one, Chanyeol, fighting, "HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" The principal loudly yells grabbing everyone's attention.

"YOU AND CHANYEOL FOLLOW ME." the principal says bringing up his hand and waving it instructing them to follow him. Both said males look at each other and at Baekhyun with sad looks on their faces.

They're both walking to the principal's office and have arrived to the familiar glass doors. Chanyeol pulls the silver handle door and both male enter the room. They're both instructed to sit on the velvet sofa chairs displayed inside the office.

Both males are quiet when they see a gorgeous blonde walk in, but he's very unfamiliar.


	3. Luhan

 

Both males are quiet when suddenly, a stranger with a beige-brown sweater walks in the office with only his back shown to them to "check in" the stranger explains to the secretary that he's a new transfer kid from China. The secretary then instructs him to go sit down on the next empty velvet sofa chair, which is by Sehun, and to wait for his schedule. The blonde gorgeous stranger sees two handsome boys sitting next to him, he decides to make a friendly conversation, "Hello, my name is Xi Luhan, he says with a pearly white smile, what's yours?"

Sehun and Chanyeol both look at Luhan direction and in Sehun's mind Luhan is beautiful like a female, he has swept up blonde hair, almost like Baekhyun's, his face is very feminine, but nonetheless handsome, his lips are in a perfect pink shade and his smile makes anyone's day. Both males exchange looks and Chanyeol sees Sehun flustered and blushing like crazy, so he decides to help his friend out, "Hey, my name is Park Chanyeol and this is my friend, Oh Sehun.

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you, Chanyeol and Sehun, Luhan says with a sweet tone of voice like an angel, "I hope we can become good friends." Sehun's isn't known to become this flustered over a boy before, but there's something about Luhan that's different. Sehun needs to take control he also has a reputation to hold, so he takes the first step in talking to Luhan, "How about a tour, Luhan I would be happy to give you one." Sehun throws him a sexy smirk. Luhan saw the sexy smirk thrown to him by Sehun, he mentally smirks, but says back in his angel version of himself, "That would be great."

Luhan says with a beautiful smile that can melt anyone's heart, "here's my number XXX-XXX-XXXX for when I need the tour, is that okay?" "Yeah, t-that's p-p-perfect."

Sehun says while stuttering nervously, he mentally is cursing himself again for stuttering, like he did with Baekhyun, god why are we getting such gorgeous boys this year, I mean I don't mind, Sehun mentally argues with himself. Luhan finally gets his school schedule and bids his new friends goodbye. "Great, text you later Sehun and bye Chanyeol." Luhan says with a wave of his hand. Chanyeol is a little bit shocked of Sehun's attitude towards Luhan, he's never seen Sehun so flustered. Sehun breaks Chanyeol's train of thought when he says excitedly, "I got his phone number." Sehun says with a big smile, but later regrets it when he finds himself in the principal's office for what just barely happened merely 20 minutes ago.

"Congratulations Asshole, see I knew Baekhyun was mine right from the start." Chanyeol says irritatingly with a scowl on his face. "Dude, Sehun begins, I don't like Baekhyun I just wanted to protect him from people like you, who hurt people and leave them like garbage, like all your boyfriends and girlfriends or even just club hook-ups, I don't want you to hurt Baekhyun."

"Sehun, Chanyeol begins, I've never felt like this for anyone, I don't know why, but Baekhyun's different, I don't want anyone else, but him." Chanyeol says surprisingly shocking himself with his choice of words. He just barely met the boy today. What is he thinking?

"I hope that's true." Sehun says with a firm voice and firm stare. "It is!" Chanyeol says looking at Sehun's face for an approval, and finds it when Sehun nods with a smile on his face. "Okay, then I'll support you." Sehun says with a smile on his face and giving Chanyeol a bro hug. After a while, of making up they hear the familiar principal's voice, "Okay, you two can come in." Sehun and Chanyeol both look at each other with nervous glances and enter the office.

**********************

Baekhyun is sitting on the lunchroom table with Kyungsoo and Kai. "Aish, those two idiots!" Baekhyun says bringing up his hands in little fists, and rolling his eyes irritatingly, "I'm going to kill them."

"Chill, man, Kai says with a judging face, I bet you they're going to make up they always do, you can't separate them."

"So, what's the deal with you two?" Baekhyun says with curious eyes. "Nothing." Kyungsoo says rudely, "he's no one."

Kai smirks evilly, "Yeah, sure."

After a while Kaisoo and Baekhyun hear a loud commotion inside the Lunchroom. "Oppa come sit with me, OMG this is the new cutie, he's gorgeous."

"Oh, I guess I'm not the new kid anymore, Baekhyun chuckles with amusement, wow he is gorgeous." Kai and Kyungsoo both nod their heads in agreement, Kai begins, "But I only have eyes for my squishy owl." Kai emphasizes by leaving little kisses on Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo grimaces, "Kai!"

"Anyways, let's invite him over." Baekhyun says kindly with a smile. Both Kyungsoo and Kai agree so Baekhyun calls out for him, "New kid, come sit with us." Luhan hears someone normally calling out for him and searches for the voice, he spots three people sitting on a lunch table a boy who has large eyes, but nonetheless cute and a guy next to him very manly and handsome, lastly he sees a gorgeous feminine boy calling out for him to come sit with them. Luhan obliges and goes up to them, "Hi, my name is Luhan, Luhan says with a sweet smile, what's yours?"

"My name is Baekhyun and this is Kyungsoo and Kai.' Baekhyun says gesturing to his friends. "So, where are you from?" Kyungsoo excitedly says, "you're really pretty."

"I'm from China, just transferred." The whole table nods in understanding. "Hey, Luhan starts, do you guys know, Oh Sehun?" Luhan says while cutely cocking his head to the side. Kai is shocked that Luhan already met Sehun, "Uh yes, but why?"

"Oh I think he's cute, Luhan emphasizes by biting his lips, "I mean did you see that ass."

"So, Kyungsoo begins curiously asking, and trying to change the topic on Sehun's ass, do you have any siblings?" Luhan breaks out into a wide grin showing his perfect pearly white teeth, "I almost forgot, thanks Kyungsoo, I do have a brother we're twins, but we're fraternal, it basically means we don't look alike." Luhan openly chuckles of remembering his brother.

"His name is Huang Zitao. He's going to be the new karate master for the school, he's coming in next week."

"Dude, that's sick." Kai says while bringing his hand up for a bro high five with Luhan, Luhan obliges by bringing his own hand up and slapping his hand. "I totally have to tell Wu Yifan (Kris), Kai says while nodding his head in thought, he's been wanting to learn karate."

"Yeah, of course." Luhan excitedly smiles. "So, how does he look like?" Baekhyun curiously says. "Well, Luhan starts, "I'll give you an idea he looks like a sexy panda."

Kai openly chuckles with amusement, "That's Kris's favorite animal."


	4. OMG He Does Look Like A Panda

 

Huang Zitao (Tao) was in his apartment in China relaxing after a long bath. He's on his bed with closed eyes thinking about his twin brother, Luhan. He mentally worries for him with a worried expression on his face, "God, I hope he's alright." As if on cue, Tao's cell phone starts to vibrate and a brief message of Luhan saying "hi" is flashing.

LuluDeer: Hey, Brother! I miss you..

YourWushuPanda: Hey Luhan! I was just thinking about you.. How is everything over there?

LuluDeer: It's good I made new friends! They're super cool...

YourWushuPanda: Aww, I'm so happy Luhan (:

LuluDeer: Hey, guess what?

YourWushuPanda: What?

LuluDeer: I found your ideal man, he's perfect for you... He's so dreamy... Tao scrunches his face in confusion. He begins to talk to himself, his smile in total amusement, "The little shit barely got there and he already managed to find my "true love." Tao scoffs before rolling his eyes in hilarity. "Ha, sure!" He finishes with a shaking head.

YourWushuPanda: Sure Luhan, and I'll see you next week.. Take care, brother, wo ai ni (I love you)

LuluDeer: Take care, brother, see you next week.. Wo ai ni (I love you)

Tao instinctively brings his index finger on the top corner of his silver phone and pushes it down making his phone go off automatically. He falls down to his bed with a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in. He mentally starts to think about this "dream guy", 'Hmm, a dream guy, he starts to close his eyes and visualize what this guy might look like, he might have beady eyes, maybe a brunette, and short. I guess I consider myself the man of the relationship. He begins to get more intrigued with the mystery boy. He picks up his phone to go back to texting his brother for more details.

YourWushuPanda: Hey brother, tell me more about this dream guy...

 

****************

 Luhan described him so dreamy, so perfect in Tao's mind. He can't help the growing smile spreading across his face. His name is Wu Yifan or Kris for short, he's also from China. And his facial features are the epitome of flawlessness. Hair a vibrant color of blonde with brown creeping in beautifully. Tao always had a thing for blondes. His eyebrows perfectly made and trimmed to perfection. His eyes a soothing honey color appealing to the eyes. He has high cheekbones that illuminates his whole smile. His nose an ideal shape falling down to pink plump lips. His lips plump and in a perfect shade between peach and pink. Lastly, to sum up the flawless dream guy is a well-defined jawline that could chisel granite. And above all, he's the school's basketball captain. All of this according to Luhan, he didn't know if Luhan was accurate, but he couldn't help and imagine his dream man. Tao couldn't wait for next week and meet his possible missing piece - Soulmate.

Meanwhile, at school were currently Kai, Kyungsoo Luhan, and Yifan were seated during lunchtime, Kai asked Yifan if he was interested in taking a new karate class next week. Kai begins by motioning his eyes towards Yifan with his left eyebrow lifted for emphasis with a smirk playing on his pursed lips. "Yo, Yifan you know how you've been wanting to take karate classes?" Kyungsoo and Luhan alongside Kai are all trying to hold in an obvious smirk, however Kris didn't miss it, he furrows his eyebrows in confusion and a smile of amusement creeps up to his lips.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Well, there's going to be a karate class next week taught by Luhan's twin. And I-" Kai was abruptly interrupted by Yifan's sudden tone of shock, "Wait, wait! Back up the fucking truck, Luhan here has a twin. As in identical?" Kris cranes his neck back and forth to Kai, Kyungsoo, and Luhan. Luhan is content to Yifan's reaction towards his twin, meaning he's interested in his twin. He starts by explaining more the situation, "No, Yifan we're not identical, we're fraternal which means we don't look alike at all. In fact, he's more manly and strong, while I'm more me."

Luhan finishes with an amused smile, seeing that Yifan is left in a daze with curious eyes a smile starting to creep up to his lips. "A twin, huh? Well, what's his name?"

"Better yet, Luhan says getting closer to Yifan, let me show you a picture." Luhan simply brings his pale hand into his black skinny jeans right pocket and takes out his silver phone, presses the on button, scrolls through his photos and spots one hot damn picture of Tao right away. With a smirk playing on his lips, he couldn't wait to see Yifan's reaction.

Luhan sees the obvious attracted features in Yifan's face, his obvious failed attempt of hiding a smirk, his tongue coming out in a swift motion to lick his lips in what seems like lust, his lips glistened with his slick spit, and bringing out his bottom lip to get in contact with his pearly whites. Luhan mentally smirks and confirms with himself, "I've got him right where I want him."

"So, what do you think of my twin?" Luhan happily squeals waiting for his approval in how hot his twin is.

"Wait!" Kai unexpectedly yells getting everyone's immediate attention, "Kris, doesn't he look like a panda?"

Kai smiles wide seeing that Kris looks back at the photo with great amazement. "Oh my god, what the fuck, yeah he does. Ugh! He's so perfect." Kris says with a small pout. Kris smirks at the picture, after a while, he falls back in his chair, Tao still in his mind, and announces confidently to the whole table, "I'm going to make him mine." 

*****************

Baekhyun is roaming the hallways like a ghost. He didn't want to go to lunch, in fear of finding himself with Chanyeol and Sehun. You could only hear the tapping of his shoes in the marbled floor of the school. In the corner, of the school he sees a sign that says "MUSIC ROOM." His curiosity gets the best of him and reluctantly walks up to the foreign doors, lifts up his dainty hands, grabbing a firm hold on the silver cold door handle.

"CLICK" the door opens to show a grand piano in the middle surrounded by different types of instruments; guitar, violin, cello, drums and a microphone stand etc. Baekhyun is amazed with his mouth open, he's never seen so many instruments in the same place all together. Instinctively, he goes straight for the microphone lifts it up and brings it close to his plump lips. Baekhyun has loved singing since he could remember, ever since he could talk he would sing his little heart out, sometimes putting on little shows for his family and remembering his passion for it. He sings a song he remembers his mom used to sing for him when he felt sad or troubled. He begins smoothly and in tune, with an angel-like voice. He closes his eyes and begins to sway with his own melody of voice. However, he doesn't realize that someone else is in the room admiring his voice from afar.


	5. Baekhyun...Be My Sex Slave

 

Chanyeol is sitting down at the far corner of the Music room, behind the grand black piano, where he can't be seen, his red guitar in hand, practicing his music. When all of a sudden, he hears the sound of the door creaking as if someone just entered. He was just about to scold the person and tell them to "Get the fuck out!" When his ears perk up to an angelic voice singing inside the room. Chanyeol was curious, so he cautiously crawled on his knees to take a quick peek of the person. His eyes widened in seeing Byun Baekhyun singing so passionately. He decides to stay quiet by putting his hand over his lips, so Baekhyun wouldn't know he was there. Baekhyun finishes with a strong soprano note hit to perfection. Chanyeol can only bite his lips in appreciation over Baekhyun's sexy voice. Chanyeol mentally begins to think determinedly to himself, "Baekhyun you will be mine, I'll make sure of it. Right then the school bell rang as if on cue, indicating that their next class is about to begin. Baekhyun stops his melodic voice to get to class, he puts down the silver microphone back in its stand, and heads to the door when he hears a guitar string played faintly by the grand piano.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Baekhyun yells Chanyeol rolls his eyes in frustration in accidentally brushing his index finger with his guitar, resulting in making the guitar touch a faint string. He tries to stay as quiet and still as possible. Baekhyun cranes his neck back once more making sure nobody was there naturally thinking to himself it was a ghost. He hurriedly goes to the door and twists the doorknob to get to class. Chanyeol is safe to come out when he can faintly hear the door close approving that Baekhyun has left. He lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He finishes packing up his guitar in its case and goes to his next class, Language Arts. As he enters the class, he's late and right away he sees his pup seated on an empty chair, he smirks towards his direction.

The teacher instructs Chanyeol to wait by the door and to wait to be chosen a seat for the day. The teacher takes a peek at the classroom and sees that Baekhyun was the only one with an empty chair next to him. The teacher brings up her index finger to Baekhyun's direction and instructs Chanyeol to sit by him. Chanyeol flashes a sexy smirk towards Baekhyun's direction followed by a wink and starts to walk to his place. Chanyeol can see how Baekhyun becomes uneasy, in seeing him, moving nervously in his seat. When Chanyeol arrives he sets his hand on Baekhyun's knee getting closer and closer...

Baekhyun smacks his hand away hard and Chanyeol can only chuckle in amusement. Chanyeol turns to face Baekhyun, and begins to whisper huskily into Baekhyun's ear the kind that can make hairs stand up, "Did you miss me?" Baekhyun puts his arms on his cold desk, face twisted into a frown. He looks to Chanyeol, sitting next to him, and shakes his head. "No."

Chanyeol chuckles softly, "Aww, playing hard to get, are we?" Baekhyun was about to look back at Chanyeol and tell him off when he was interrupted by the teacher who was giving a lecture for their next school assignment.

"Listen class, I would like to announce your next English assignment, you will need a partner, instinctively when the teacher said, "partner" Baekhyun thought about Luhan. He tries to look around the room and easily finds him and realizes that Luhan was looking for him to. Chanyeol sees this and immediately a frown forms upon his handsome face. The teacher continues, "But, your partners are going to be the ones right next to you, so say hello and please pick a topic for your assignment. This will be due next week, please show your work and please work together. Chanyeol smirks and lets out a small scoff, he leans towards Baekhyun, "I guess we're going to be together for a while."

Baekhyun is dead frozen, eye twitching, he immediately stands up gaining the whole classroom's attention and the teacher's, "Can I please switch my partner?!" The teacher gives him a confused face, eyebrows furrowed, "But, why?" Baekhyun stutters in an angry manner, "B-B Be Because he's annoying!" "That is no reason to switch your partner, so please sit down." Baekhyun slumps back in his seat in defeat when he feels masculine hands over his shoulders. "So, my house or yours?" 

*******************

Baekhyun just finished his last class of the day, Language Arts when he receives a text message from Chanyeol, the biggest jerk in this school, according to Baekhyun. He cringes in seeing his name on the front of his phone screen. He opens the message and begins reading it.

To: Baekhyun From: Chanyeol Hey hot stuff, here's my address XXXX S. XXXX W. ST Don't be late (;

Baekhyun immediately closes his phone and shakes his whole body in disgust. "Ugh, I hate you Park fucking Chanyeol!" He sighs deeply with a small pout, "Ugh, I wish you weren't such a fucking playboy." He makes his way to his car and drives home. When he gets home he decides to go in casual theme clothing; white plain shirt with a grey hoodie and black skinny jeans hugging his thighs tight. He puts on his signature eye-liner; black to perfection and starts to drive to Chanyeol's place. He arrives to a mansion that almost looks solitary. He looks at his phone with open eyes for the text message sent to him by Chanyeol to see if the address was right. He nods his head in approval and opens his car door and starts to walk on the stone pathway leading to the main door. He finally arrives and brings up his index finger to ring the doorbell. He swallows a nervous lump in his throat, and naturally bites his lips in remembering the perfect image that is Park Chanyeol, he still can't forget how much he likes Chanyeol, how much he wanted him, how much he wanted to claim those lips as his, how much he wanted to call him his-

Baekhyun's sinful thoughts were interrupted by Chanyeol opening the door wide open, in what seems to be a white towel around his hips with wet drops kissing his skin and hair falling down onto the ground. Baekhyun's eyes widen in fear and squeals turning his back to Chanyeol. "Fuck Chanyeol, can you put a shirt on?!" Chanyeol's face is adorning his bad boy smirk. His eyes undressing Baekhyun with a lip bite. "I'm so glad you came, babe. Come in."

Baekhyun bites back a smirk and says, "I'm not your babe." He walks into the unfamiliar house and is instantly hit with the smell and feeling of sex; musky air filling the atmosphere. Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun and begins to talk, "My parents are out of the country for business matters, so it's just going to be you and- Chanyeol and Baekhyun are interrupted when they can hear faint moaning sounds coming from upstairs and loud sexual talking.

"Fuck yeah, right there Sehun harder, harder!" Damn, you're so fucking tight!" Baekhyun openly hides a surprised smile with the back of his hand covering his mouth with raised eyebrows in disbelief, turning back to Chanyeol, still standing with only a towel on, "Oh my god, that fast?" Chanyeol nods with an evil smirk and turns to face his whole body towards Baekhyun with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Chanyeol chuckles sexily, inching closer and closer to Baekhyun, he reaches his ear and whispers inside, lips touching skin, and Baekhyun gets startled by the sexual action, "C-Chanyeol, what are you doing?"

Chanyeol starts, "Do you wanna know how Sehun did it?" Baekhyun's eyes start to roam everywhere but Chanyeol who was right in front of him. Chanyeol obviously gets annoyed and snaps at him, grabbing his chin forcefully and turning it to his direction, "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you." Baekhyun looks him dead in the eye with a small frown, it changes later into a small fake smile, "Fine, Chanyeol how the fuck did Sehun manage to get a slut in bed?" Chanyeol shows a lust-filled look to Baekhyun and starts walking towards him again, Baekhyun sees his real dirty intentions, and starts walking backwards, but doesn't notice the red velvet loveseat right behind him.

Chanyeol takes this as an opportunity and roughly pushes Baekhyun on the couch and positions himself on top of him. "Would you like for me to demonstrate?" Chanyeol doesn't even let Baekhyun get a chance to protest and goes down to Baekhyun's neck and starts sucking and licking it. Baekhyun can't hold it in anymore and let's out a low moan loving Chanyeol's lips once again on his body. His hands naturally wrap around Chanyeol's wet neck from the recent shower he just took. Chanyeol pulls away to look at Baekhyun so aroused, with lust-filled blown eyes, he whispers the sentence he's been meaning to ask since the first day he laid eyes on him, "Baekhyun...Be my sex slave."

Baekhyun gets pulled back into reality, eyes wide open, he brings out his tongue to lick his lips nervously, "Wait, why me?" Chanyeol touches Baekhyun's whole clothed body with his hand, biting his lips in imagining Baekhyun's body under him begging him for more of his touch, oh yes, he would make his puppy feel good, "Because I want you, all of you."

Baekhyun can't stop the fact of getting to be Park Chanyeol's fucking sex slave so sinful and delicious, even though it was just a game, he was willing to play so many new games with his new master. Chanyeol is looking at Baekhyun's face for any kind of approval and finds it when he flashes Chanyeol a sexy smirk. Baekhyun whispers the most deliciously sinful words Chanyeol has ever heard.

"Take me, Daddy."


	6. Let The Game Begin

 

"Take me daddy." Those words that Chanyeol heard couldn't have been more arousing and dirty; music to his ears. He loved how Baekhyun suddenly changed to this different person, somehow... dirtier. Chanyeol lets out a loud breathy moan followed by a small smirk. He lowers his body closer to Baekhyun, so his lips could reach Baekhyun's ears and whispers seductively, "Is that really what you want, Baekhyun, he licks a stripe, "for me to take you...here...now?"

Baekhyun wants to make Chanyeol feel good under his touch, his sensual kisses, his moans, he's going to make Chanyeol feel like he's in heaven. Baekhyun begins making intense eye contact, while bringing out his tongue to teasingly lick his lips, "You know Park Chanyeol? You're not the only seductive one here. I could be pretty seductive, Baekhyun brings up his hand to fist Chanyeol's hair back, maybe even better than you."

"Is that a challenge?" Chanyeol growls. Baekhyun nods his head, "How about this? First one to cum loses."

Chanyeol smirks confidently, "Fine. Oh and by the way, you're so going to lose. Baekhyun returns the smirk, "We'll see."

Baekhyun immediately crashes their lips together in a needy way tugging at Chanyeol's long locks wanting to feel more of him. Lips moving in sync with the heated kiss, both boys moaning into the kiss. No one wanted to stop or break contact, it was too pleasurable. Eventually, Baekhyun had to pull back from the kiss to be able to breathe. Baekhyun panting hard searching for breath asked Chanyeol, "Think you could do better? Huh Fuckboy?" But, Baekhyun wasn't stopping there, no, he wanted to pleasure Chanyeol even more. He sneakily lowers his dainty fingers down to Chanyeol's shirt hem and lifts it up to see...

Oh my fucking god, his abs. Baekhyun can't help, but stare at Chanyeol's abs. He brings out his warm slick tongue and slides his tongue over Chanyeol's abs. Chanyeol shivers with delight by feeling Baekhyun's warm slick tongue over his abs.

Hmm.. Chanyeol thinks, what other wonders can that tongue do?

"Think you could beat that, Yeol." Chanyeol knew he could be rough when he wanted to. He just wanted to test his limits with Baekhyun how far he would endure, and would he stay his slave forever? Chanyeol can only raise his right eyebrow, with a sexy smirk playing on his lips, "You know I can." Chanyeol dangerously whispers. Baekhyun bites his lips, never losing eye contact with Chanyeol right above him, looking at him just as intense. "Then show me."

Chanyeol wants to take it to the next level to show Baekhyun that he's more dominant in bed and anywhere for the matter and roughly smashes their lips together, but this time bringing in tongues; dancing to a fiery dance. Each one wanting to dominate the other, but Baekhyun was winning almost making Chanyeol pull back to breathe, but Chanyeol wasn't going to lose, instead he went down to one of his favorite spots, Baekhyun's neck. Bringing out teeth and tongue to bite and mark him as his territory. So, if any fuckers laid eyes on his Baekhyun they were going to see that he was taken by Chanyeol. Baekhyun distracted by his own moans, Chanyeol takes it as an opportunity to lower his fingers down to Baekhyun's zipper and like a total expert slides it down, while pulling with it his pants. His thighs; milky white exposed to Chanyeol, he begins by trailing down with his tongue Baekhyun's beautiful thighs, getting lower and lower. Who knew that Baekhyun's moans would turn on Chanyeol so much? If he could he would just cum by hearing them, but that would mean losing and Chanyeol never loses.

Chanyeol brings out his pearly whites and takes a hold of Baekhyun's underwear, sliding it down slowly, arousing Baekhyun more and more making him let out dirty moans and groans in the process. Chanyeol gets to his hard cock and slides his teeth all the way down. A popping throbbing pink cock yearning for attention is what Chanyeol sees. Chanyeol doesn't notice how long he's been staring, so beautiful, so delicious. God, Baekhyun makes him feel like an animal. Baekhyun smirks, "Like what you see?"

Chanyeol returns the sexy smirk, "You got to see my abs, and I get to see your cock, let's see who's got the better half."

"Umm... Are you going to shut up or appreciate my dick?"

"Fucking Baekhyun!" Chanyeol gets off of Baekhyun and instructs Baekhyun with a slight eyebrow lift to stand up. Baekhyun innocently sits up and stands waiting for Chanyeol's next move. Chanyeol goes up to him and takes off his shirt, completely naked. He gets on his knees, in ready position for the perfect blowjob Baekhyun will ever have.

"You're going to cum for me just watch."

Baekhyun snorts, "Please, try me, as if I-"

Chanyeol envelops Baekhyun's cock with hollowed cheeks bringing out his tongue to lick his length already feeling the throbbing muscle.

"F-Fuck C-Chanyeol, Baekhyun moans while fisting Chanyeol's hair asking for more, m-more." Baekhyun begins to mouthfuck him making Chanyeol slightly gag. Baekhyun chuckles softly, "Aww, was that too much for the fuckboy King?" Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun's manhood with a pop. He stands up with slick swollen lips. "Just for that, I'm not going to continue the blowjob."

"Or is it that you couldn't make me cum?"

Baekhyun smirks, "Because, since you took me here, Baekhyun goes closer to Chanyeol's ear and whispers seductively making Chanyeol feel chills all over his body, Do you know where that leaves me?" Damn it! Park Chanyeol you lost the one place you ruled. The one place where you could make anyone cum.

Baekhyun huskily whispers, "Here let me show you."

Luckily there's a wall right behind Chanyeol, so Baekhyun takes that as an opportunity, he roughly grabs his shoulders to make hard contact with the rough wall. Pinning his hands to the wall, lifting them up. Baekhyun slightly tiptoes to Chanyeol's neck and slides his tongue and teeth, also wanting to mark Chanyeol as his. Might as well make everybody know he's Park Chanyeol's fucking sex slave.

Chanyeol lets out an embarrassing loud moan...

Ughhh! He can't take it anymore! Goddamn it! What happened to his dominance? To his victim's beggings. He wasn't hearing enough of it from Baekhyun. And he was determined to change that. He rudely grabs Baekhyun's shoulders and switches their positions, Baekhyun's head slamming against the wall, while Chanyeol immediately got to work. He crashes their lips together, lips moving wildly out of control, lips twisted on top of lips, Baekhyun becoming a needy slut by tugging at Chanyeol's hair rough. Chanyeol can't help but get hard. Tongues were the only thing in harmony, but, Chanyeol was determined to have dominance in the kiss. Just as there kissing was becoming dirtier and dirtier, Chanyeol lowered his hand to Baekhyun's ass and gave it a tight squeeze, also going up to his leg and making him straddle, Baekhyun lets out a shameless moan, the kiss still in a heated session, Baekhyun got the idea and naturally, wraps his legs over Chanyeol's waist. Chanyeol grabs a tight hold of his ass to not fall.

Chanyeol living a young and rich life, goes to his elevator, Baekhyun and him still lip locking, pushes a red button and goes inside. He pushes on the button to his room.

BLINK!

The sound of the elevator confirms their arrival. Chanyeol pulls back and puts Baekhyun down carefully. He grabs a hold of Baekhyun's hands and leads him to his room. Chanyeol quickly opens the doors, but unexpectedly Baekhyun shoves him in, making Chanyeol fall right to a black chair in the entrance. Baekhyun makes sure to lock the doors. Baekhyun makes his way to Chanyeol and from the corner of his eye can see one of Chanyeol's sex tools, a silk black blindfold, with that in hand he goes behind Chanyeol and quickly puts the blindfold in place, he goes around and sees Chanyeol where he wants to see him trapped under his seduction spell. Baekhyun straddles him on the chair, legs on either side of Chanyeol, not forgetting to add some friction by rolling his hips with a lip bite.

Chanyeol lets out a desperate moan in wanting to feel more. "F-Fuck B-Baek."

Baekhyun has a few tricks up his sleeves and begins lap dancing on Chanyeol. That innocent kid you saw in L.A, yeah... He was at clubs learning how to lapdance, soon enough he got the title of Best Lap Dancer of L.A. Chanyeol loves getting a nice view of Baekhyun's naked ass. He spanks it hard leaving a big red hand mark. But, Baekhyun being the expert he is doesn't feel it and continues to pleasure his master. He softly presses their lips together, Chanyeol doesn't like all the softness and all that shit about love and with his hand pushed Baekhyun's head to his lips, deepening the kiss, Baekhyun still butt naked, Chanyeol takes a hold of his butt cheeks with both hands and gives them a tight squeeze.

Chanyeol's upper half still exposed, Baekhyun takes his nipples and twists them while kissing Chanyeol with all of his strength, tongues once again coming in contact. Both boys can't help but elicit loud moans. Baekhyun all of a sudden feels something wet under him. He actually made the biggest fuckboy in school cum for him. Without even going to bed, damn who knew Chanyeol could be that easy under his touch? So arousing...

Baekhyun slowly undoes the blindfold. Chanyeol's face obviously red, he wasn't sure of what of anger or of him being embarrassed? Baekhyun found out his answer when Chanyeol stands up, and huskily says, "Okay Baekhyun our session is done here." But, when I need you, I need you." He winked.

Baekhyun was about to leave getting ready to go downstairs to gather up his clothes when Chanyeol stops him. "Wait! Come here..."

Baekhyun obediently listens, "Yes, daddy?"

Chanyeol reaches out to Baekhyun's sinful lips and with his thumb brushes them downwards, "These are mine. Nobody else can fucking kiss them. Do you understand?"

Baekhyun nods, "Anything else, Daddy?"

"You know what fuck that shit, you're all mine. Capisce?"

Baekhyun hums in agreement. "Anything else, Chanyeol gestures Baekhyun with a slight eyebrow lift that he forgot one word, Baekhyun smiles, "Daddy?"

"When I fuck you, it can be anywhere at anytime at anyplace. Oh, and make sure to always come  _prepared_  to our little sessions, I don't want to waste time. And if I see you with other men or women touching you or even flirting with you, you're going to be punished. And I'll also keep true to my word, you're my sex slave, and I'm your daddy. Do we have a deal?"

Baekhyun understands what he's signing up for, but hearing Chanyeol's moans, whines, and groans, it was like music to his ears. Almost addicting, actually very fucking addicting. He never wanted the game to stop. "Deal."

Baekhyun exits the room when Chanyeol dismissed him.

Chanyeol immediately fists his hair in frustration, "Ughh! What the fuck happened to me? How the fuck did I cum, with just his kisses, his fucking sexy lap dance that he does better than all those girls at the club combined? Fuck so sexy...but why?! Don't worry next time I'll be ready. Watch out Baekhyun, here comes daddy. Chanyeol smirks at his reflection.

Baekhyun makes his way down the elevator naked, to get his clothes on the couch. Right as he was putting on his pants he heard a soft whisper of his name coming from up Sehun's room.


	7. Daddy

 

Baekhyun all of a sudden stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called out from upstairs by Sehun in a low whisper. What the fuck? Baekhyun wasn't sure if he should go up there, I mean would Chanyeol get mad? Baekhyun shrugs it off and makes his way cautiously upstairs to Sehun's room making sure not to wake up the giant sleeping in the next room..

He walks into the room his eyes instantly grew bigger when seeing what was happening right now in front of his eyes. How could this happen? Sehun's hips thrusting in the air whilst his face is scrunched up in pleasure, his head thrown back letting out loud moans out of his filthy mouth. Sehun continued, "Yeah, right there Baek! It feels s-so f-fucking good....Ngh!"

Profanities, grunts, whines, and moans, all can be heard from Sehun. Baekhyun lets out a soft chuckle, "Damn, Sehun you're loud." He carefully cranes his neck towards Chanyeol's door. Nothing. He turns his attention back to Sehun and smirks who knew Sehun would be so arousing in Baekhyun's eyes.

"Damn." Baekhyun grunts out biting his lips. He couldn't help but get hard. In the beginning for Baekhyun, Sehun was his ideal man the first moment in class when he called him over with that husky voice sending chills down Baekhyun's spine. And that face, that face of legit perfectness, it was too much if Baekhyun could he would've taken Sehun right then and there.

But with every second he stood there Sehun seemed to be getting more loud. If Baekhyun didn't shut him up Chanyeol would wake up and find out Sehun's naughty dream about him. Baekhyun starts to brush his thumb over his pink lips, "I want to taste his lips again, should I?" All good questions, but there was only one way to find out. Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore and went down to Sehun's lips and placed a quick peck, but what happened next was way past both their limits. Sehun was still in a dream state, but nonetheless managed to grab ahold of Baekhyun's head and crash their lips together hungrily, both males savoring each other's taste. Tongues roaming unfamiliar territory, in Baekhyun's mind this was good, but yet also so bad. He's supposed to be Chanyeol's sex slave, goddamnit.

Right as he was going to back away from the glorious state of pleasure and lust he felt a hand snaking to his pants pulling them down, it was Sehun with open eyes. Sehun gave Baekhyun a sexy lip bite, while undressing Baekhyun with his eyes. He went closer to his ear and whispered, "Baekhyun, let me, he stopped for a quick peck on Baekhyun's pink lips, "be yours for tonight." "Maybe, I could pleasure you more than Chanyeol, come on, what do you say, sexy?"

Baekhyun pauses, hesistant, but agrees to do so, "I say let's do it." Baekhyun says with a smirk. But, just as they were going to have the roughest sex they heard a door open from outside. Sehun gasps, "Fucking hide!"

Baekhyun panics and quickly hides under the bed, he could see white socks walking on the tile floor over to Sehun, "Fucking asshole, you woke me up from my wet dream with Baekhyun! Fuck you!" Chanyeol groans in annoyance. Chanyeol was about to leave when Baekhyun let out a small sneeze, "Achoo." Chanyeol's ears perked up and started questioning Sehun, "What the fuck was that? It came from under your bed." Chanyeol kneeled down to the floor and slowly brought his head down when Sehun let out a yell, "Hyung!"

Chanyeol turned around surprised face to face with Sehun, "What the fuck Sehun, you gave me a heart attack." Chanyeol says bringing his hand up to his beating heart. Sehun brought up his index finger seductively gesturing for Chanyeol to come, Chanyeol with a confused expression went over to sit by the edge of Sehun's bed, "What?" Chanyeol says whilst bringing his hair back in frustration.

"Hyung, can I tell you something?" Sehun asks with a lip bite. Chanyeol nods his head, "Sure, what?"

"Do you think I'm cute?" Sehun cutely says.

"Yes, you're fucking hot, can I go now? Wait before I go, let me check under your bed." Sehun panicked and was thinking of a quick way to distract Chanyeol or else him and Baekhyun wouldn't come out alive. He stops Chanyeol by rubbing his hand up and down seductively on Chanyeol's thighs, without losing intense eye contact with him. "Hyung, can I kiss you?" Sehun huskily whispers ghosting over Chanyeol's lips. "What, no didn't I tell you about Baek-." Chanyeol is interrupted when Sehun smashes their lips together, Sehun's tongue forcefully penetrating Chanyeol's hot caverns.

"What the f-fuc-" Chanyeol says trying hard to understand what the fuck Sehun is doing. Sehun backs away with a sexy eyebrow lift, "Oh come on, Chanyeol I know you want to." Chanyeol furiously shakes his head, "Fuck no, get off me." Chanyeol tries to get out of his tight grasp on his arms. "No, hyung, come on." Sehun whines. He pushes Chanyeol down to the bed, straddling him, when Chanyeol finally freed his arms and threw a hard punch right across Sehun's face. Sehun lets out a painful groan.

"Fuck Sehun, we didn't need to do that again." Chanyeol groans whilst exiting the room. "Okay Baekhyun, the coast is clear." Sehun announces. Baekhyun comes out of his hiding spot flashing Sehun an immediate frown, Sehun notices and cringes waiting for Baekhyun's hit, "Fuck you, Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun groans, "You couldn't have found another distraction." Baekhyun punches Sehun's arms, Sehun whimpers, "I didn't want you to get caught."

"How the fuck would you feel if I tried seducing Luhan?!" Baekhyun yells in a whisper.

Sehun looked up with a serious face all his fear gone, "You. Wouldn't. Fucking. Dare." Sehun emphasizes every word.

"Exactly, asshole." Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

Baekhyun exits the room about to go home, when he shifts his head to Chanyeol's room when he can hear moans and grunts. He takes small steps towards his door and places his ears on the door to be sure if it's from Chanyeol. He knows it's all from Chanyeol when he moans out Baekhyun's name. He's indecisive if he should go in or not, but finds his hand twisting the doorknob softly. The door squeaks open and all Baekhyun could see is Chanyeol's pure face of pleasure while squirming and hip thrusting. Baekhyun makes his way to Chanyeol taking small baby steps making sure not to wake his "master." On his way over to Chanyeol, he can see that Chanyeol's completely naked, Baekhyun couldn't help, but to lick his lips. Now at face length Baekhyun can audibly hear something he's never heard from Chanyeol...a whine, "B-Baek, don't fucking tease."

"Never baby." Baekhyun whispers in Chanyeol's ear whilst licking a stripe. He starts to crawl on Chanyeol gently, straddling him, looking at him with full lust. "Don't worry baby, I'm here."

Baekhyun brings his hand down to Chanyeol's cheeks caressing it softly feeling soft skin on his hands, he goes more down to brush his thumb over Chanyeol's plump dry lips, but not for long. He gently gets off the bed and off Chanyeol for a while to adjust himself on top of Chanyeol; between the sheets. He softly grabs ahold of the bed covers and hoists his legs up on either side of Chanyeol's waist and starts to adjust himself; the way Chanyeol likes it. Baekhyun can't help, but get hard when he starts making friction when he rolls his hips making Chanyeol let out a loud grunt, and instinctively placing his hands around Baekhyun's waist rubbing circles around them. The sudden touch of Chanyeol made Baekhyun let out a breathy moan.

"Do you want me to please you, daddy?" Baekhyun whispers huskily seeing Chanyeol's face scrunch up in pleasure, beads of sweat forming and heavy breathing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Baekhyun smirks.

He starts from the bottom letting his sinful tongue slide all over Chanyeol's rock hard abs. Chanyeol's feels like a ghost passed him; bringing chills down his spine. His toes and face are scrunched up in pleasure. It's too much for Baekhyun seeing Chanyeol under his sinful power wriggling and squirming. So hot. Baekhyun needs some attention from the giant and he attempts to wake him up by giving him a needy and sloppy kiss, his lips moving up and down, he opens his eyes to see Chanyeol with his eyes open. His eyes are lust-blown looking directly in Baekhyun's eyes and seeing how perfect Baekhyun's body always tends to fit perfectly on top of him, and never failing to make Chanyeol hard. Chanyeol notices his body starts to tremble; in need of Baekhyun's touch.

He doesn't know if it's another dream, but he doesn't want to waste any time, he sits upright his bed and immediately his hands snake their way up to Baekhyun's silky locks and roughly fists it down. Chanyeol's head makes a hard impact to the bed while bringing Baekhyun's lips fall sloppily on his. Teeths clashing alongside messy kisses, both boys like complete animals. Chanyeol needs to see Baekhyun's beautiful body and roughly yanks his white dress shirt immediately buttons start flying around the room. If it was any other boy who teared up his favorite dress shirt, he would have probably left him, but he was fucking the most hottest boy in school. Park Fucking Chanyeol. He couldn't have ever imagined moving to Korea was the best thing he could've ever done.

Chanyeol finds himself losing himself to Baekhyun's beauty, body, and scent, he knows Baekhyun is different, Baekhyun is the only person in the world who could turn him into a complete animal and he fucking loves it. Baekhyun panting hardly, with trembling fingers rips up Chanyeol's gray tee in one go, his nails accidentally went through Chanyeol's abs making a mark on his abs. Baekhyun can't help, but feel bad and ask if he was okay, but instead wants to fulfill his responsibility as a sex slave.

"That's my mark." Baekhyun smirks. And, It. Will. Never. Go. Away. Baekhyun emphasizes every word while licking the mark, the blood coming in contact with his mouth, bitter, but sweet. He looked liked a vampire sucking off his prey's blood, but not once losing sexual eye contact with his master. Chanyeol can't control his moans now and from on, Baekhyun is just too sexy. Still moaning loud, he grabs once again on Baekhyun's hair pulling him up to his lips, he's extremely desperate for his kiss. Baekhyun obeys and now exploring Chanyeol's deep hot caverns, his tongue never getting tired of Chanyeol's sweet taste. Chanyeol still has a strict reputation to uphold, he is Baekhyun's permanent master forever. He needs to show who is the boss. He pushes down Baekhyun down onto the bed, their positions are now changed Chanyeol on top, Baekhyun on bottom, just how Chanyeol likes it.

Chanyeol's lips pull away for a moment, his eyes staring into Baekhyun's, his lips start to form a sexy smirk, he goes down to Baekhyun's pale neck, he whispers huskily "My turn." Baekhyun can be heard by Chanyeol eliciting a breathy moan. "Oh and a favor, babe, don't be quiet. I wanna hear your voice begging for more."

Baekhyun nods, "Yes, Daddy." Chanyeol starts sucking down onto Baekhyun's neck, in the process creating purple bruises and red hickeys. He brings out his teeth roughly biting Baekhyun's sweet spot, Baekhyun moans, "Fuck Chanyeol, ngh!"

"Babe, did you come prepared?" Chanyeol whispers.

"Y-Yes Daddy, I did. Please just fuck me already." Baekhyun pants. "I n-need you now!"

Chanyeol hums, "And what exactly do you want...Baekkie?"

Baekhyun groans, "Really, Chanyeol, god just fuck me!"

Chanyeol nods his head, "Nope, not until you tell me."

Baekhyun looks him directly in his face, his mind lost in what could happen in this moment, "Chanyeol fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk, fuck me with your big cock penetrating me into oblivion and me begging you like your little slut for more. Chanyeol smirks, "Of course that's what you want, you want my big dick, you want your daddy to fuck you like the little slut you are.

"Yes, yes, please just fuck me!" Baekhyun yells out when all of a sudden his whole body gets electrified with pure pleasure and throws his head back letting out shameless moans of Chanyeol's name.

"Fuck Chanyeol! Ngh!"

"What's wrong babe, was it too much?" Chanyeol pants while thrusting in and out of Baekhyun; the squeaking of the bed and melodic moans accompanying them for the moment.

"Fuck Baekhyun, you're so tight!" Chanyeol groans, "It feels s-so g-good."

"Faster, harder, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun begs, his whole body loving the sensual touches and thrusts from Chanyeol. All so addicting.

Silence.

Baekhyun doesn't feel anything, he opens his eyes quickly open to see Chanyeol with an angry/evil smirk. Baekhyun is left clueless, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouting.

"W-Why did you stop Chanyeol?" Chanyeol lifts up his hand to smack Baekhyun's butt cheek, Baekhyun hisses in pain, his cheek slowly becoming red.

"Wh-," Baekhyun gets interrupted, "What did you call me slut?" Baekhyun was completely confused maybe at this point scared even. What was he supposed to call him? He keeps looking at Chanyeol; his red face, but slowly becomes a sexy smirk. That's when Baekhyun gets all the slapping and change in attitude. Who knew his master would be so strict?

Baekhyun stands upright, he bows his head down, "I'm so sorry Daddy, I've been a very bad boy." Chanyeol's smirk is now bigger, he crawls closer to Baekhyun "Yes, you have my naughty boy." Chanyeol bites harshly on Baekhyun's earlobe.

"But, Daddy, let me make it up to you." Baekhyun cutely pouts.

Chanyeol hums, "How?"

Baekhyun grabs ahold of Chanyeol's shoulders and throws him back to the bed, Chanyeol's hair is flying and meeting again with Baekhyun's sensual lips, both of them wanting each other's taste, lips twisted upon lips; pure ecstasy. Baekhyun brings in his tongue massaging against Chanyeol's. The tension gets high when Chanyeol grabs onto Baekhyun's butt cheeks, immediately Baekhyun lets out a long melodic moan.

Baekhyun thrusts in and out of Chanyeol in great speed making Chanyeol scream and letting out loud moans, both boys a moaning mess.

Baekhyun can't help it, because he's reaching his climax.

"Daddy, let me cum?" Baekhyun pants.

"Y-Yeah, but cum in me, I wanna taste you."

Baekhyun finally reaches his climax with a loud moan of Chanyeol's name, "Daddy."

Chanyeol immediately feels the hot liquid coming down his throat he swallows every last bit, he finishes with licking his lips clean, he loves Baekhyun's cum, so sweet yet so bitter. The room can be heard of tiring pants, Chanyeol grabs ahold of Baekhyun and brings him down with him down to his pillow.

"We'll clean in the morning, but you need to sleep." Chanyeol sweetly cuddles in with Baekhyun bringing his blanket over Baekhyun's sweaty body.

Baekhyun can't help but feel safe, here, in Chanyeol's sweet embrace and love, he loves how Chanyeol can make his heart race and turn him into a complete animal he didn't know he could be. Chanyeol is everything to him, but he can't help but feel used, he is his sex slave, but he wants to be more than that. Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol's sleeping face, he can't do this to himself he'll just end up hurting himself again.

Baekhyun nods his head, no, he doesn't want that to happen ever again. He quietly and gently lifts himself up from his position he gently lifts Chanyeol's hand away from his waist, he stands up from the bed quickly gathering his pants and his ripped shirt. He forgot Chanyeol's act of wildness a while back. He decides to get one of Chanyeol's shirt, he grabs a gray tee and quietly makes himself downstairs.

He leaves to his apartment, he finally arrives to the emptiness of his apartment, he immediately goes upstairs to the comfort and warmth of his room. He puts on Chanyeol's shirt immediately Chanyeol's familiar smell reaches his nostrils.Tears start flowing down his cheeks, he can't help wanting a real relationship. 

The game has gone too far...


	8. Is This Love?

The running of heels of frantic latecomers and the rolling of wheels against the tile floor is the main sound you can hear in the busy  _Beijing International Airport_. Tao has a tight grip on his panda suitcase (courtesy of Luhan), his fingers curling around the handle and pulling it against the tile floor. The rhythmic  _ba-dump ba-dump_ of every wheel in the airport frustrating him a little bit with tight pressed lips, he fishes out his white earphones from his pocket and plugs them on in both ears. Where a wide smile, appears on his face because of the music's upbeat beats and lyrics.

He also can't help but stop and drift off to the thought of finally meeting the handsome yet cold Wu Yifan. Tao quickly straightens himself up and his thoughts. He knows he has to be serious and not "easy," he has learned his lesson from his last boyfriend who left him and left him brokenhearted. He fell in depression for two straight years and remembers distinctly that Luhan his twin brother was always by his side. The same can be said for Luhan when Tao would calm him down in a warm embrace from an incident that happened with his ex and him a long time ago.

Until, recently when Luhan had to transfer to Korea. Yes, of course he wants to see Wu Yifan, Kris for short, but he has to keep some distance between them. He needs to appear cold and think thoroughly about his feelings and see if Kris's feelings are also mutual.  _What would Kris think of him? Is he good enough...?_

His thoughts get interrupted when the PA intercom announces his gate and flight departure.  _Shit! I'm gonna miss my flight._

********************

Luhan is in school where he is frantically walking back and forth through the lunchroom checking his phone for any notification from Tao. He received the news already from his brother in the morning, and he couldn't stop jumping up and down. He can't wait to hug his panda of a brother. But, he also is anxiously waiting for Kris and Tao's meeting.

Something catches Luhan's attention, he looks up to see Wu Yifan slumping down onto the lunchroom chairs engrossed on his phone. Luhan curiously lifts up an eyebrow and makes his way towards him. Kris feels someone's presence and looks up annoyingly.  _What the fuck, I'm playing a game, leave me alone._ His expression changes when he sees Luhan. "Oh...hey Luhan!" Kris smiles. "Hey Kris, soooo...guess what?" Luhan sing-songs sporting a huge smile.

Kris straightens up his posture and with open eyes asks, "What?' Luhan smirks, "My twin brother Tao is coming from China later today at night."

Kris doesn't know what to say should he be excited...or nervous? Kris knows he can't appear too excited, he knows he has a strict reputation of sometimes being cold. He wonders does Tao like bad boys? Kris is determined to impress Tao, so why not start now? Kris shrugs. "Awesome, now I'll get to learn real karate."

Luhan's smile turns into a confused frown when hearing Kris's disappointing response towards his brother's coming. "What...that's it? You're not at all excited?" Kris rolls his eyes, "Dude, you messed up my game." He slumps back onto his chair his fingers roaming around his phone once again. "Leave."

Luhan rolls his eyes, "Asshole." He walks away from the cold giant and tries to recollect what just happened. He's confused - one day Kris is all excited about his brother and the next he's a fucking asshole. He's worried for Tao, he still remembers Tao's tragic fall of depression, he never wants to deal with that again. He just hopes Kris will be the answer to his prayers.  _Please don't hurt Tao._

Luhan not aware of his surroundings and plainly looking down on the floor feels a hard impact to someone's hard chest. He falls butt first to the ground, he quickly rubs his hands against his ass trying to sooth the pain. He looks up to the idiot who bumped into him ready to give him a piece of his mind. When he sees no one other than the perfect Oh Sehun. Luhan quickly stands upright and politely bows and apologizes for his clumsiness. Sehun places his hands on top of Luhan's shoulders and repeats over and over that's it's not Luhan's fault. Seeing that Luhan wouldn't stop bowing and apologizing. Sehun hugs Luhan's small body which makes Luhan calm down and look up to see Sehun's beautiful brown orbs. Luhan knows Sehun is talking to him, because his mouth is moving, but Luhan is so mesmerized that he can't hear anything just Sehun's shiny lips glowing in the shiny bright sun. He comes back to reality when Sehun shakes him softly, repeatedly calling his name.

"Huh...w-what?"

Sehun chuckles, "I was saying you can repay me by coming with me to take a coffee break." Sehun can see Luhan's hesitated expression and he's clearly thinking it through. "Come on, Lu it's Lunch break anyway."

Luhan blushes from hearing Sehun's nickname for him - Lu. He bites his lips  _should he go?_ He knows he would be an idiot for letting this moment pass him up. I mean it's Oh Sehun. Wait...whoa whoa, Luhan comes into realization that he is an expert on these kind of things and understands he needs to up his flirting game.

Luhan shrugs. "And then what?"

Sehun furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Luhan goes closer to him pressing his soft lips to Sehun's ear lobe and whispers sultrily, "Where would we go next?" Luhan backs away with a smirk. Clearly seeing Sehun's once dominant persona change into a blushing mess.

"U-Um, wherever y-you want to." He clears his throat and straightens himself to his cool self. "I'm down." Luhan smiles leaving Sehun breathless by the beauty that is Luhan. He wonders how can a guy be so pretty? "Well, shall we go?"

Y-Yeah, after y-you." Sehun mentally curses himself for stuttering. Luhan walks first, his back is facing Sehun where Sehun can't see his big smirk. They arrive to the warm-welcoming coffee house. Luhan inhales deeply the strong coffee aroma filling the whole atmosphere. The smell of coffee always brings him back to when his mom was still alive. He would wake up every morning to the strong aroma and always find his mom in the kitchen humming whilst making a fresh batch of homemade biscuits. He's openly smiling, but comes back into reality when he realizes he's with Sehun, and he must of looked like a fucking idiot. He opens his eyes and presses his lips in a straight line. He looks over shyly to Sehun who is surprisingly smiling at him. "You're so cute." Sehun smiles admiring Luhan with his hand placed under his chin. Luhan's cheeks instantly getting red from all of the attention. "S-stop it." He whines.

Sehun chuckles, "Okay, come on let's order." Sehun turns his head to see if he can find a waiter. He spots one and gestures for him that they're ready to order. The waiter approaches them pulling out his notepad, but stops in his tracks when he meets Luhan's gorgeous body. Immediately the waiter's lips turn into an evil smirk and slightly brings out his tongue to slide down on his lips. The action going unnoticed from both boys happily chatting with each other.

He walks to them ready to see Luhan's reaction after all these years. "What can I get for you young men?" Luhan freezes looking at the table confusingly, he chuckles nervously, "You sound famil-" He looks up with wide eyes; jaw dropping open and completely terrified of seeing the one person that made his life a living hell. Sehun looks across the table to see Luhan in shock, he worriedly shakes his hand, "Lu, Lu, what's wrong?"

"Only I can call him that!" The waiter hisses at Sehun. "Isn't that right, Lulu?"

Luhan nods. "I see that you're still obedient as always my Lulu."

The waiter leans down to press his rough lips against Luhan's soft ones. Sehun is so confused, who is this, and why is he kissing Luhan?" Sehun can't help but feel jealous and possessive. He stands up to tap the boy's shoulder, "Hey! We're on a date!"

The boy breaks the kiss and turns to Sehun with a tight grimace. "Well, Luhan is mine! I don't know who the fuck are you, and frankly I don't care! In fact, Luhan and I have so much to catch up on. Right Lulu?"

Luhan nods sadly. "Y-Yeah, um...Sehun y-you should g-go." Sehun can see the sadness in Luhan's scared eyes. He's not convinced, but he stands up to "leave." He can see Luhan's pleading eyes, he knows something's not right here, and Sehun is going to do everything in his will to get to the bottom of this. But, first he needs to make sure the waiter knows he's truly gone.

"Alright well goodbye."

The waiter's eyes follows the tall blonde's way out to the coffeehouse and smiles in victory when he's nowhere in sight. He looks back at Luhan with a faltering smile and threatening tears teasing him to burst out at any minute. He can see how Luhan's tears cascades down his soft cheeks and closes his small eyes in fear.  _If only I can turn back time. Luhan would still be with me and not at all disgusted like he is right now. I can't help but also feel disgusted of myself, how c-could I do that to the love of my life? How could I hurt him like that and make him feel less than he is? But, I've never stopped loving Luhan and I won't stop...never._

Luhan looks anywhere but, his former abusive ex. He thought  _he_ was going to be the one, the one he was going to marry and cherish for life, he can't help but miss his kisses and gentle and loving words, but he will never forget that day. The day that ruined all of himself and the day he vowed never to fall hard again of any boy. Luhan can feel strong arms envelop him in an attempt to calm him down. He feels disgusted.

"W-why are you doing this, Xiumin? Why are you back?!" Said male leans back and rests his hands on Luhan's shoulders and says, "Luhan don't you understand I've been trying to look for you everywhere, I finally gave up, but today when I saw you with someone, I realize that I will never give you up, because I love you Lulu. And I know deep inside of you, you love me too."

"How dare you say that you love me and that I love you when you did  _that_ to me?! I hate you!"

"Okay, lower your voice Lu everyone's staring."

"Good, everyone will see the monster you really are."

Unexpectedly Luhan starts screaming and yelling for Help. All the customers seem unstable and wonder if they should help this young boy from another's tight grasp. Xiumin places his strong hands on top of Luhan's lips in an attempt to shut him up. He looks back to the crowd and bows. "Mianhae, my boyfriend seems disagreeable please just go back to your meals." The crowd of customers shake it off and go back to their lively chatter with each other to Luhan's dismay.

Xiumin drags off Luhan to the restroom unnoticedly bruising his small hand under his grasp. He's become a monster again in Luhan's eyes and he fears for his life. He just hopes Sehun comes to rescue him, but he understands that Sehun probably left him for good. Xiumin roughly pushes him to a stall Luhan almost falling into the toilet, but he manages to hold tight to the walls. Xiumin closes the stall door leaving him and Luhan in a tight airspace.

"X-Xiumin you do remember that I'm clau-"

"Clasutrophobic? Yes, very much; the perfect weapon to make you defenseless against me."

"P-please Xiumin you don't have to do this. P-Please."

"But, you see Lulu, I do, he pauses to smirk a gesture Luhan thought to be sexy before, but now he just finds it repulsive, "I need to make you mine again, and if this is the only way then so be it." His hot whisper reaching Luhan's ears making him shivering in pure disgust. Xiumin presses his rough lips hard onto Luhan's lips whilst Luhan is struggling and pushing his arms against Xiumin's strong shoulders. "S-Stop." Xiumin needs to find Luhan's sweet spot and make him feel good like many years ago - when he was still his. Xiumin goes down to Luhan's milky neck and starts sucking and roaming his warm tongue. He sees Luhan moving his neck to the other side wanting more of Xiumin's warm tongue. Luhan feels disgusted, but he's been simply craving for this attention for so long, and now that he's vulnerable to Xiumin. He knows he'll regret it.

Luhan lets out a moan. "Y-Yeah, right there X-Xiuminnie."

Xiumin leans back to see Luhan in disbelievement did he say Xiuminne? Xiuminnie is a nickname Luhan made up for him a long time ago, and he can't tell how happy he is right now. He is more than determined to make Luhan feel good and make him his again. He presses his lips sloppily on top of Luhan's lips trying to savor those sweet pink lips.  _His pink lips._ Luhan doesn't know what overcame him but he bites Xiumin's lips trying to gain access. Xiumin let's him and Luhan sneaks his tongue swiftly into Xiumin's hot caverns. Both boys kissing like complete animals and moaning like no tomorrow. Luhan lets out hot tears between the heated kisses, he can't help but feel disgusted and he knows he needs to stop this.

Luhan pushes Xiumin roughly against the wall and becomes dominant in Xiumin's eyes, "This is wrong Xiumin, and I can't keep doing this. I'm over you Xiumin. I don't love you anymore. It's over."

"N-No, Lu, where are you going?"

"Away from you Xiumin...goodbye."

Xiumin gets angry and takes a hold on Luhan's pants and pulls them down revealing his black underwear. "What the fuck, Xiumin let go! Help, please anyone!"

"What? Do you want the guy you were with to come and rescue you like some kind of prince." Xiumin scoffs.

"Help! Anyone p-please."

****************************

Sehun kept his promise to himself and stayed behind to take care of Luhan's safety. He doesn't know how and why but he has this protective and possessive side to Luhan.  _Is he losing his mind?_ Yes, he is and to someone he just barely met out of all his one night stands and broken hearted boys to whom he would laugh at their face. Luhan appears to be different and reassures him that he is the one person that ever made him feel like that and he needs to make sure he's safe even if he is happy with the boy. He can't help but feel a painful pang on his chest when he could hear the heated kisses and moans a while ago.

Sehun gets interrupted from his thoughts when he hears cries for help outside of the bathroom windows. He gasps, "Oh no, Luhan!"

He runs quickly as fast as his legs can go around the coffeehouse and bursts through the door startling all the latecomer of customers. He ignores their judging stares and sprints to the bathroom to see Xiumin taking advantage of Luhan. He can see Luhan's red-brimmed tears that starts to spread to a small smile in seeing that Sehun is in fact saving him from the putrid Xiumin.

"Don't worry Lu, I'm gonna get us out of this." He reassures Luhan to which Luhan just nods tiredly.

"Well, look who decided to crash the party." Xiumin looks Sehun up and down with a tight grimace.

"How dare you take advantage of Luhan?! He grits his teeth. I can't believe I even let him go with you and to get the fucking message across asshole." Sehun lifts up a fist and punches Xiumin straight on the jaw. Xiumin let's out a painful groan whilst holding his jaw in pain. Sehun takes the opportunity to scoop Luhan in his hands and carries him bridal-style out of the room and runs as fast as he can.

"Come back here Asshole! Luhan I'll find you again and this time I won't stop myself from taking all of you."

Sehun is satisfied when the asshole's voice fades away. He's grateful to his mom for pushing him to take track, because right now he has Luhan safe in his arms and is running at the speed of a wolf - safe from harm. He can't help but feel that it's his fault by leaving Luhan unattended and unsafe.

"Luhan you're safe, you're alright, you're going to come home with me, o-okay?"

Luhan doesn't react and that just worries Sehun even more.  _What have I done?_

*****************************

Letting out small snores from all of the exhaustion of having to deal with school, Kris didn't notice he had fallen asleep and checks his phone for the time.  _6:30 p.m_ -  _Shit! I'm going to miss Basketball practice!_ As he was standing up to gather his Basketball equipment, he sees a bright flash from the corner of the table, he scrunches his eyebrows in confusion and reaches for the device. When he brings it close to his face, he comprehends that it's Luhan's phone.

He mutters, "Hmm...Luhan must have left it."

The flashing from a while ago was from Tao his twin brother who seemingly still appears to be waiting for Luhan at the airport and asking for his brother's whereabouts. Kris attempts to get in the conversation and send a message to Tao, but unfortunately Luhan has a code for his phone.  _Shit!_ Kris is thinking should he just go to Basketball to coach his team or pick up Tao from the airport. Instantly in his hands he gets flashes of notification frantically coming through the text messages.

_Poor Tao._

Kris picks up his phone and texts his team he will have to postpone today's meeting seeing as family matters are in order. He receives confirmations from his team that it was okay. Kris nods and grabs Luhan's phone and makes his way out of the school's doors to his car. As he gets in, he becomes aware of that he doesn't exactly know the way to the airport, so he pulls out his and phone and tells SIRI the way to the airport. Kris sighs in relief when the GPS works and he can go pick up Tao.

As he's driving on the bumpy rough road he feels nervous. I mean he didn't expect to meet Tao like this? He'll probably think he's a creep. Well, at least he'll be in better terms with Luhan. Wait, what the hell did happen to Luhan? Kris shrugs it off and in without difficulty he can spot the airport's bright lights. He parks his car taking the keys out of the ignition. He takes a deep breath and places his sunglasses over his eyes. He rakes his fingers through his hair and makes his way over to the airport.

~*~*~

Tao is more than pissed off.  _Where the fuck is Luhan?_ Tao angrily stands up and puts on his Gucci sunglasses and makes up his mind to walk to a hotel for the night, since Luhan isn't fucking coming. That's when his ears perk up to yells of his name. He looks back to see an unfamiliar boy. He squints his eyes and gently takes off his sunglasses. The man looks flustered turning his head back and forth for any sign of Tao. Tao cautiously walks to the unfamiliar blonde boy and announces himself, "I-I'm Tao."

Kris looks back to the male also taking off his sunglasses in disbelievement,  _omo he's even gorgeous in real life._ Kris licks his dry lips in seeing the beauty standing before him. Tao also can't help but admire the boy's appearance.  _Damn, thank you Luhan._ Kris shakes his head shaking himself out of his trance, "Hello, Tao I've been informed by Luhan to take you home." Tao hums. "Who are you?"

Kris blushes in forgetting to introduce himself, "Oh, sorry my name is Kris or Wu Yifan." Tao is mentally jumping up and down, _It's him and he's perfect!_ "Well, I hope Luhan has mentioned me." Tao smiles his perfect white teeth not going unnoticed by Kris. Kris chuckles. "Nope, he couldn't stop bragging about his twin brother."

"Well, should we go now?" Kris nods and leads the way to his car. Tao opens his door and starts to question where the hell is Luhan?

"Hey, so where is Luhan?" Tao questions, pouting in Kris's direction.

Kris bites his lips in an attempt to not squeal and kiss the living daylights of him, but he manages to find control over himself.

"U-Um, he wanted it to be a...surprise?

Tao turns his head to Kris with furrowed eyebrows. "Why do you say it like a question?" Kris is left in a difficult situation seeing that he doesn't have any idea where Luhan is and he doesn't know how to answer that. He lets out a groan startling Tao. He pulls over and parks his car to turn to Tao.

"Okay, do you want the truth?"

Tao rolls his eyes. "What do you think?" Kris gulps. He begins to tell him exactly what happened in order. Tao nods and is opening his eyes in full attention to Kris's words.

Kris tries to catch his breath. "Yeah, that's about what happened."

"So, now what? Luhan is MIA and frankly I have nowhere to sleep tonight." Tao groans.

"I may have an idea, um...you can stay at my house for the time being and we could go to school the next day to look for him."

Tao scoffs. "You're serious...?" Kris shrugs. "Or I could leave you in the streets, it's your choice."

"Gross no... fine let's go." Tao sighs in defeat. Kris smirks, "Let's go."


	9. Mixed Feelings

_"Kris smirks, "Let's go."_

Kris doesn't honestly know how to feel, I mean the famous wushu master and hot as fuck, Huang Zitao is with him in his car and on their way to his house. As he's driving, he approaches a red light and slows down the car to make a slight stop, meanwhile his eyes roam shyly to the side of his driver's seat. His shy expression instantly turns into a genuine smile full of sweet and care. When he sees Tao has dozed off with his head slightly falling to the side with parted pink lips letting out small paced breaths.

_Damn, is it hot in here? How can a guy be this hot? If only Tao knew how much he affected me? If only-_

His thoughts get interrupted when a loud horn of a car is pressed from behind them and he comes into realization that the intersection has turned Green.  _Shit!_ He presses hard on the accelerator jerking off the car in a jumpy mode and frankly waking up an annoyed Tao. Tao is trying to calm his breathing, his hand pressed to his heart where he can hear his heart palpitating quickly from the scare. He realizes he's still in Kris's car and pins him with a huge grimace. "What the fuck? Can't you drive?!"

"Um...I'm s-sorry." Kris gets a little startled from Tao's angry outburst and faces his direction onto the road.

He takes a slight peek on the car mirror to see Tao's last look was an eye roll directed at him. To be honest, it disappoints Kris that this is his best first impression, he's made in front of Tao. He's usually very cool and attracting, but he's hoping it'll change soon.  _Tao, please give me a chance._

************************

Luhan knows that his and Sehun's relationship wouldn't be the same anymore. His past was revealed and exposed. Sehun did in fact, save him from his repulsive ex, Xiumin. However, all that Luhan could remember briefly seeing before he passed out was Sehun's muscular arms enveloping him to safety and running off to a better environment - away from fear and worry

Even though he's passed out, he can still hear the voices flowing through his mind and ears. They're so cruel, but realistic to what Luhan really is in everyone's eyes and his.

_Luhan it's us the only people you have in this world. Listen carefully, you dumb shit, that boy will never ever like someone like you. Why? Well, look at you you're repulsive and unattractive. All you should be feeling is regret for that poor boy. You have put him to your level bringing his status down, because of you! Lulu, he may seem lovable and caring right now, but trust me when we say people aren't all they seem. Do you think he'll even consider being your boyfriend? No! You idiot open your small eyes and realize that he will never ever think the same about you again. I mean look at yourself you're a fucking slut and whore. Someone who has been tainted already and marked. Unpure. Unclean. In his eyes you were an angel and what do you think he thinks now? It's funny to think that you actually had a shot with him, but I guess you realize now that you're nothing, but a piece of garbage or better yet lint under a sofa where no one knows you exist and no one bothers to clean. Congratulations, Luhan for being a complete fuck-up in your life._

The voices are telling him to regret ever meeting Oh Sehun, regret all the pleasurable memories of them, so far.  _Why?_ He feels so lost. They're boosting up his low self-esteem to the maximum bringing him down to the cruel reality of his filthy past and present.  _Lowlife. Worthless. Ugly._ And last of all, they're letting him believe that Sehun's kindness and care as until now, is fake and unreal. And that his love for Luhan will never be. That's where he completely knew that he was in fact a ball of lint.

He needed to get out of here out of Sehun's warm hold. He tried his best to open his eyes, but the impact that Xiumin did to him back there was so big, he just couldn't. However, the impact is still unknown to Sehun. It was when Xiumin threw Luhan's head back aggressively to the cold wall, desperately wanting to touch Luhan, and along the way he dangerously lost all control. After that, he began to lose consciousness as he saw Sehun come in.  _I was so happy that he came. He actually came. But, he's never going to look at me the same anymore. And I just can't bear that._

As Luhan is in deep thoughts, Sehun finally arrives at his neighborhood where he could see his house from around the corner standing tall from all the rest. He quickens his run and in a short while he reaches his doorstep with a relieved breath.

Starting to slowly regain back his breathing and thoughts. He twists the doorknob gently with his hand afraid of waking up Luhan or hurting his head. As he comes in, he's met with an empty dark home, so just to make sure he calls out for his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Is anyone home?"

_Silence._

Sehun smiles when he hears no response meaning that Luhan can stay in his room and he could take care of him. He smoothly and carefully saunters upstairs to his room where he lays the delicate angel in his arms down into the soft king mattress. He gives Luhan once last smile before making his way downstairs in search for a note, or something that his parents may have left him. His eyes frantically roam the room and kitchen for any sign at all. That's when a bright Green note taped onto the fridge grabs his attention. He marches toward the note and it reads:

_Honey, your father and I have an important case to execute in the United States regarding something very important that we won't be able to discuss with you, because it holds private material that shouldn't be played with. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry and money upstairs in my drawer. Take care baby, we don't know when we'll be back, but we'll make sure to call you. Stay in school._

_-XOXO Mom and Dad_

Are you kidding Sehun was more than excited. It meant that he could have all the time with Luhan and appreciate each other's company.

Going back to why Sehun is excited for his parents's absence is because, apparently his parents only allowed Chanyeol to come over considering they've been friends since they were little. Along the years, his parents knew about his sexuality and didn't question him at all when he came out. In fact, his father responded with a, "It's about time, come on Sehun, don't you think your mom and I knew," he pauses to stifle a chuckle, you practically were staring at that boy at WalMart the whole time. So that meant the No Boys Allowed Rule was actually a rule to obey in his home. But of course with the exception of his giant friend, Park Chanyeol.

In fact, speaking about Chanyeol he hasn't seen him at school. "Maybe I should call him." He mutters. As he's contemplating about his giant of a friend he could hear shuffling footsteps coming down from the stairs. Sehun turns around to face a wide-eyed Luhan.

"O-Oh Luhan, how are you feeling?"

"OH MY GOD! FUCK!" Sehun jumps a little from hearing Luhan's loud outbursts of profanities.

"What happened?!"

"Shit, shit, shit! I completely forgot about my brother!"

"I-If you want we can take the guest car to the airport."

"A-Are you sure?" Sehun shrugs. "Yeah no problem." Luhan nods to the offer. "Okay." As both males make their way quickly to the door, Luhan lets out a painful groan whilst holding his head. Sehun turns back to tend to Luhan gently lifting him up from his shoulders. "A-Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Sehun knows for a fact that his beloved Luhan isn't fine, all because of that big shit, Xiumin. "Remember to kill Xiumin," he mutters to himself. If he could he would send him to the deepest and darkest depths of hell.

********************

"Okay, we're here." Kris smirks, parking the car.

Tao lets out a groan. "Finally, I'm beat." Kris walks ahead to open the door for his sleepy panda. Kris's gesture going unnoticed by Tao when he walks in.

"Where's your bed?" Kris smiles. "Excuse me?" Tao sighs, "I said where's your bed?"

Kris grins, "Don't worry I'll show you."

Tao follows Kris's back to his room upstairs, Kris opens his room door to see an unexpectedly Tao flinging himself to the bed.

"YES!"

Kris can't help himself, but laugh to Tao's annoyance. "Yah, pabo stop laughing, I'm fucking tired."

"Oh come on, we just got here, let's have a little fun." Tao faces Kris's smirk, "Fuck you."

Kris smirks, "Gladly inside and out." Tao rolls his eyes whilst chuckling, "Whatever just let me sleep."

**************************

Baekhyun's tears are the only comfort for him right now. He doesn't know why his feelings have become more than just fucking, he actually feels he can't live without Chanyeol, and he's slowly dying inside without him. He doesn't even know why he accepted his offer when this is just a game...a cruel game. He decided to avoid Chanyeol at all costs, he doesn't know what he would do if he saw him again.

"I don't want to play this game anymore...it's too cruel." Baekhyun sobs.

Baekhyun manages to wipe his tears with a shaking hand. "Y-You know what, I don't need Chanyeol, I can just find someone else."

He stands up to shuffle to his mirror. "Baekhyun, it's time for a new man." He smiles, putting his mascara and eyeliner on. He shifts his eyes to his alarm clock, he mutters, "It's still time to go to school...perfect."

He packs his backpack and heads his way to school. As he's in his car contemplating about who should be his new toy, he spots the perfect boy leaning against the school gates scrolling through his social media. His eyes widen when he realizes that it's Zhang Yixing the school's swimming captain. Baekhyun licks his lips, "Damn, he really is hot." Baekhyun double-checks himself from the side mirror and opens the car door confidently approaching his new toy.

Yixing feels something approaching him and confusedly looks up to see Baekhyun approaching him, like the nice boy he is, he stops everything he's doing to greet him.

"Oh, hey, Baekhyun, what's up?"

"Hey...Yixing, he tiptoes a little to reach Yixing's ears to whisper, can you help me with something?"

Yixing turns to face Baekhyun with a smile. "Sure."

Baekhyun smirks, grabbing his hand and pulling him to a nearby empty room.

Yixing looks around confused, "Yeah...um, so what do you need...?" Yixing widens his eyes to see that Baekhyun has inched closer to him...it seems to his lips. "Um, Baek-" Baekhyun cuts Yixing's annoying talk with a rough kiss. Baekhyun deepens the kiss with his hot tongue roaming inside of Yixing's caverns. Yixing lets out a loud moan, embarrassingly trying to push Baekhyun away. Baekhyun desperately tries to find Yixing's sweet spot to which Yixing refuses.

"B-Baek, s-stop what happened to C-Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun gets startled from hearing Chanyeol's name again. "Wh-What do you mean?" Baekhyun backs away with swollen lips. "Why do you mention him?"

Yixing sees how Baekhyun has suddenly changed into a more sad persona. "W-Well, Baekhyun I just noticed you were with Chanyeol, now." Yixing can see a tear rolling down Baekhyun's rosy cheeks. "W-Whoa, is it something I said?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, tears now flowing down, and opens the door to run off to the rooftop.

As he gets there, he sees he's alone. "WHY?! I thought I could do it." He sobs.

********************

Chanyeol purposely went to school early to see if he could find Baekhyun and explain to what happened to him the other day...the other day that he left and left him broken-hearted in the morning when he was met with a cold bed.

Chanyeol looks all around for any sign of his beloved puppy. His frown turns into a big grin when he spots Baekhyun getting off his car, but reluctantly backs away when he sees Baekhyun approaching Yixing, one of his friends. He furrows his eyebrows, and mutters, "What are you doing, Baekhyun?" As he is observing his puppy, he sees how close he's gotten to Yixing. Chanyeol is indecisive of what he should do. While he's thinking he turns back to the boys to see Baekhyun has disappeared alongside, Yixing. Chanyeol calls for Baekhyun everywhere, but with no luck. He's been searching for four whole minutes, and was ready to call it quits, when he could hear a door open from the corner and quickly hides himself not wanting to get seen. He hears fierce running and sobs fading away.  _Shit! Baekhyun what's wrong?_ Chanyeol makes his way to the empty room, startling Yixing when Chanyeol wraps his hand around Yixing's collar.

"C-Chanyeol, it's not what it looks like." Chanyeol hums. "Then what the fuck am I supposed to know what it looks like."

"O-Okay, he did kiss me, Chanyeol growls, b-but I mentioned you and he just ran off crying." Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. "Why would I make him have that reaction?"

"I-I don't know, but dude you're hurting me." Chanyeol faces Yixing. "O-Oh yeah sorry, man."

"It's fine, anyways it looks like Baekhyun really cares for you, man." Chanyeol looks sadly up at Yixing, his eyes becoming glassy, "Are you sure...I don't know what I did wrong."

"Well, you still have like an hour left of class, go to him and see what's up." Yixing advices. Chanyeol smiles. "Thanks man, I'll tell you later."

Chanyeol runs off to the rooftop, but stops in his tracks when he sees how broken Baekhyun is. He can't help, but let out a tear roll down, he hates seeing him like this, he just wishes Baekhyun always had that gorgeous smile on him forever. Shrugging the thought off, he makes his way slowly to Baekhyun and wraps his giant hands around his waist, and reaching up to Baekhyun's wet cheeks to wipe them away with soft kisses.

Baekhyun knows it's Chanyeol and his tears are even worse. But, regardless of his avoidance plan he gives in on Chanyeol's warm hug. "Babe, what happened?" Chanyeol was about to back away to talk to Baekhyun when Baekhyun grabs on even tighter and whispers, "Let's just stay like this...please."

Chanyeol nods and hugs Baekhyun as well. "Always." A few minutes passed, and Chanyeol needed to talk to Baekhyun, so he gently patted his back. "Babe, the bell is almost going to ring."

"C-Chanyeol, I know and I need to talk to you, but not right now, at my house after school."

Chanyeol nods, "Of course, I'll be there."

Baekhyun tries to muster up a smile. Chanyeol quickly comes to his aid with a small pressed kiss to Baekhyun's. Baekhyun misses his kisses more than ever, so he returns with another pressed kiss. Chanyeol can feel how Baekhyun also can't take these small pressed kisses, so he slowly backs away, facing Baekhyun's gorgeous face and melting into his lidded eyes and brown eyes. "Babe, I know...and I want to kiss you just as much."

"B-But, aren't I your sex slave...aren't you supposed to kiss me when you want?"

Chanyeol sighs.  _He's right, what do I do?_

"How about we discuss everything when we're at your house...is that okay?" Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol lifts up his dainty hands. "How about I walk you to your class?"

"N-No, it's fine, I'll see you at my house."

Chanyeol lowers his gaze disappointed and sees Baekhyun's back retreating.

Chanyeol sits down on the bench, letting out a loud yell.  _Park Chanyeol, what are you doing? He's your sex slave isn't he? Or is he more than that?_

_I'm confused...._


	10. Whether Or Not You Like It; You're My Sex Slave

Baekhyun is in his classroom trying to concentrate on what the teacher is lecturing about, but can't seem to when he's stuck on the thought thinking about Chanyeol coming over.

_Shit! Why did I call him over?_

Baekhyun unknowingly shouts out an "Aish!" to the class, which leads all heads and the teacher to all turn to look at him with curious expressions.

"Mr. Byun, are you alright? Would you like me to escort you to the restroom?" The teacher says, already getting up to Baekhyun's direction.

Baekhyun politely waves with a shake of his hand a gesture of no. "No, don't worry, I can go by myself, thank you."

As Baekhyun gets up to leave the room he could hear a faint small cough in the back of the classroom followed by a "slut."

He stops in his tracks for a slight wince and can feel his hands fisting from below his waist, and is more than tempted to beat the living shit out of the person who said those untrue words. Do people already think of him like that? A slut?

"That is very rude, Joonmyun, go to the principal's office now!" The teacher exclaims, gasping and pointing to the hallway.

Baekhyun smirks in getting to hear the fucker's name...you know just in case.

The fucker makes his way to the door to Baekhyun's oblivious state, shoving hard into him and colliding shoulders harshly with one another, Baekhyun grabs his shoulder in pain, and turns back to the boy to see a wide smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm not done with you...slut." He whispers before walking to the principal's office.

Baekhyun chuckles lowly to himself in an attempt to calm down.  _Ya! Is he fucking crazy?_ He dusts himself off before making his way to the bathroom.  _Who the fuck does he think he is?_

He walks out to the hallway, just in time to see the boy's retreating back turning the corner to the principal's office. Baekhyun scoffs, "Serves him right." As he begins walking to the restroom, he abruptly decides to change his course of direction when he smacks his lips together, and doesn't feel his usually soft and moist - kiss-worthy lips. He reaches for his pockets for any sign of his cheesecake lip balm. Nothing. He must have left it in his locker. On top of everything, where he's standing, he realizes he's more closer to his locker, besides it's just around the corner.

He spots his black creamy locker and effortlessly punches in his locker number. As he's about to reach for his water bottle, his ears perk up to soft moans and tongue sucking, he assumes from the other section of lockers right across from his.  _Damn, these boys sure are thirsty._

"Just one peek." Baekhyun whispers, poking his head out composedly and cautiously, afraid of being caught by the two couples. He manages to make out the shape of their bodies and hair, but unfortunately for him, not their faces. As time goes by, Baekhyun tries to evaluate the voices. He thinks he may have an idea...

He smirks in amusement when one of the boy's moans clearly state a name Baekhyun has in fact heard of.  _No way._

He gets up from his spot to get closer to the couple.  _Fuck yeah, he called it._ There they were kissing and sucking like there was no tomorrow. It was just so - surreal.

Kyungsoo and Kai making out passionately by the lockers? Who would have guessed? Not Baekhyun that's for sure. The continuous comments of Kyungsoo's, "Eww no, why? Yeah, not gonna happen. I hate the dude Baekhyun stop shipping me with him!"

He would never be able to imagine this implausible scene - Kai's hands on either side of Kyungsoo trapping him against the black lockers and kissing him so erotically. It's just so surreal to the eyes. Regardless of Kyungsoo's comments, he's happy for the couple. He knew they had a spark since the beginning that was just waiting for the right moment to be ignited.

Baekhyun comes closer to the said couple with a big pearly white smile on his face, inching his body closer and closer. Eventually, he advances so close he can see how Kyungsoo's eyes grow more bigger than usual leading him to quickly push Kai away, "Aish, why do we always get caught?"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Baekhyun smirks. He turns to Kyungsoo, "Aww Kyungie, you should've told me." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes clearly embarrassed for getting caught making out with Kai, yet again.  _Damn._ He made sure to make specific calculations around this time in the period, and all three times he confirmed undoubtedly that students don't come out at this time. He didn't expect Baekhyun of all people to catch them.

On the other hand, Kai is a slight bit annoyed of someone newly ruining their intimate moment, but nonetheless is happy to see Baekhyun again.

"Yo, Baekhyun it's been ages since I've seen you. How have you been?" Kai says, with a lovely smile.

"I know right, thanks, I've been alright, but I see that you're very well acquainted," Baekhyun says winking, "So, how are  _you_  Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo sighs and decides to straighten out his bitchy attitude, for once. What the heck, he's in a good mood. "I'm fine, I've missed you Baek, how come we haven't seen you?"

"Oh you know...school," Baekhyun nervously laughs," Well, don't mind me keep doing what you were doing, I'll see you around...Kaisoo." Baekhyun says, trying to hide an obvious laugh, before running off to the restroom.

Kyungsoo's loving gaze for Kai falls when he catches Baekhyun's last words to Kai's dismay.

"Yah! Baekhyun-ah!"

*~*

Baekhyun chuckles all the way to the bathroom, but it begins to dim when he can hear faint whimpers and sobs coming from the bathroom stall. He double checks the signs of the bathroom. Nope, its definitely the males' room.  _Hmm...that's weird._ He softly makes his way inside the restroom with soft footsteps as to not startle the person crying.

"W-Why? Why him? Why n-not me? Am I not good f-for you? Am I not h-handsome to you? Do my feelings even m-matter to you?" The person says, sobbing uncontrollably making Baekhyun feel rather sad and having the need of him to comfort the person.

"I-I've loved you since I could remember!"

Baekhyun can't take it anymore and gently knocks on the door. "Excuse me, do you need help?" All he gets in response is a bunch of sniffs and sobs. "Can I get you water or something?"

The boy erupts with loud sobs and "why's." "P-please I wanna help you."

"W-Why would you w-wanna help me?"

"Well, because you need it and I wanna help."

"Well, I don't think you can help me, you probably wouldn't understand an ugly person's love life."

"You're right, I don't know you, but I'm pretty sure that you're not ugly." Baekhyun softly says.

"How do you know? You said it yourself you don't know me."

"No I don't. But, I do know that every person has something beautiful and unique in them in their own special way."

The boy sighs, "Are you always this cheesy?"

Baekhyun chuckles, "Surprisingly no."

The boy chuckles back his laugh being very melodic to Baekhyun. "Anyways I'm here if you wanna talk. I mean I think I can help you, if you just let me."

"I doubt that you can help me. I'm...different."

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow, "Different how?"

"I don't like to admit it because honestly everyone freaks out and starts judging me immediately. But I can't help it." He takes a deep breath, "I hope I don't scare you away."

"I doubt it. I'm different, as well, for instance, I'm gay, and though it's a hard subject to talk about, I know that it's who I am."

The boy gasps, "Really? T-That's exactly what I wanted to admit about myself. But, didn't know how."

Baekhyun smiles, "See I knew I could help."

"Can I share something with you?"

"Of course."

"I don't know sometimes I think being gay has made a lot of hard obstacles for me. I can never get any boy to look at me or talk to me, because I just freeze up and I really hate that about myself. And it's something I can't control."

"I think we've all had that experience in our lives of facing those hard consequences and obstacles. But, all in all, this is who we are and we can't change who we are just because people can't accept it. You know what I mean?

The boy nods, "I'm starting to. Okay...um this will probably take long." The person voices hesitatingly.

Baekhyun nods his head naturally, but forgets the person can't exactly see him. "Don't worry, I'm all ears...just take your time, breath, and inhale."

 

The boy is grateful to have found a possible relationship with someone who shared the same "attractions" as him. It makes it a lot easier for him to speak his mind and thoughts. But, the boy can't help but feel he's heard that voice before.  _Hmm...somewhere...but where?_

Shaking the thought off, he follows the boy's advice and inhales and exhales a deep breath, so as to clear his mind from the past conflict, and relaxing himself into a more calmer persona.

He's curious to know if the boy wants to know his name.

"Wait, don't you wanna know my name?"

 

Baekhyun shrugs, before rolling his eyes frustrated with himself, about the fact that he keeps forgetting that he's not face to face with the boy, but talking to a door.

"It doesn't matter, if you feel uncomfortable, I understand your state, trust me I myself need time."

The boy sighs one last time whilst clearing his throat in the process.

"Okay...um...well as you can see I have an obvious crush, and I've been crushing on him for a very long time, but it seems as he doesn't know my exact existence or my lingering constant gazes in the back of the classroom or admiring his perfect being from a close distance."

 

Baekhyun nods in understanding, "Okay, then why don't you go for it? I mean if you have strong feelings, you should follow your heart and let fate lay its cards to the table."

"Whoa that's deep. You must have had an experience similar to mine, huh?"

"Let's just say I'm starting to come into the realization that fate can sometimes play a cruel part in love, but if you feel the same way as him, then your love will strive and grow and become something unimaginably beautiful and unique."

Baekhyun faintly smiles, recalling Chanyeol and him's relationship and how fate did in fact play a cruel part in their relationship, as to accept the position of being his own personal sex slave. It's just really sad to know that their relationship is based off of lust instead of caring for one another.

"Whoa, man that is some  _deep_  shit, I'm really glad you and I can relate." The boy smiles, amazed how this boy can come up with such advice.

"So, why don't you go for it?" Baekhyun urges the boy to answer with concentrated eyes directed to the tile floor in front of him.

 

"Well, you see about that..."

 

"Go on."

 

"Um, well I couldn't take the thought of him not knowing I existed, and I finally had the courage and guts to confess my true feelings to him."

 

"That's aweso-"

 

"But, that's when my confession was immediately ruined... I saw him lip-locking with a boy I despise and don't really get how every fucking boy in this school could possibly want him. Including mine. But, I can't lie that he's gorgeous and makes eyes turn to him instantly when he walks into a room. He pauses for a sigh, "I just wish I could have that effect on boys, and make them know my existence...you know?"

 

_What...?_

 

Baekhyun shifts nervously in his spot trying to see if he can be the possible person who liplocked with the boy's crush. He nods his head in disapproval, no it can't be him? Right?

 

"May I ask what is his name?" Baekhyun asks, with a sweet tone, clearing his throat nervously from the big reveal.

 

"Who? The boy questions, the fucker or my crush?"

 

"Um-"

***RING!***

"Oh, there's the bell, guess that means we gotta go."

The boy waits for a response, but doesn't get it when he can hear silence and a loud shuffle of feet hurrying up to the door.

"Hello?"

_"......"_

_Hmm...must have left._

_*~*_

Baekhyun dashes off to the hallway and makes his way to the Lunchroom to where he spots Kyungsoo and Kai eating at a nearby table near the cafeteria.

He sprint walks to the lovely couple that look like they're in their own world, going on with their non-stop skinship with one another, but Baekhyun doesn't pay it any mind, otherwise he wouldn't have startled them with the action of his hand making a loud impact with the table, briefly sounding like a hard slap.

"What the fuck, Baekhyun-ah!" Kyungsoo groans, jumping out of his seat, startled almost to death from Baekhyun's powerful slap.

"Dude!" Kai clutches to his beating heart trying to take small breaths.

Baekhyun pays no heed at the wide-eyed and annoyed couple instead he continues to state his reason.

"Guys, I need your help." Baekhyun shifts eyes to both boys, growing more desperate in seeing their disapproving stares, he hastily grabs ahold of Kai's hands, to gain his attention with his knees on the floor. A wide-eyed Kai swiftly lifts him back up with a "Dude, get up!"

"Okay, just calm down, why exactly do you need hel-" Kai says, who gathered that Kyungsoo was going to interrupt sooner or later when he was cut short mid-sentence by him.

"No, we're not bailing you out of jail." Kyungsoo interrupts with a small frown.

_Geez, what the hell happened to the sweet and shy Kyungsoo?_

 

"Damn, thanks Kyungie." Baekhyun sarcastically says, rolling his eyes.

"But, no it's not that, I think I gave advice to a boy, regarding his crush. That I may have or may not intended to kiss in the first place, perchance right in front of him." Baekhyun says, lowering his voice when seeing Kyungsoo and Kai's dumbstruck looks.

"You what?" Both couples say in unison.

"But that's the thing guys, I don't know if it's him." Baekhyun nervously bites his lips going back to the boy's familiar voice.

 

"I don't know about you," Kyungsoo points a finger at Kai, "But, I don't have any idea what he's talking about." Kai nods at Kyungsoo's obvious frustration and points a glare at Baekhyun, arching a confused eyebrow, "Dude, we're lost."

Baekhyun groans in frustration. "Ugh...never mind! I'll just go tell Lulu."  _Wait, speaking about Luhan...where is he?_

 

_.... Speak of the devil._

 

"Baekhyun-ah!" Luhan immediately rushes to hug Baekhyun. "Lulu!" Baekhyun returns the hug. "Lulu, where the hell have you been? How have you been?"

 

Although it's pretty obvious when Luhan's face is twisted into a tired expression alongside droopy eyes from lack of sleep. "I've been up all night with Sehun trying to find my lost brother who apparently wasn't at the airport." He groaned, laying his head gently on top of Baekhyun's broad shoulders.

 

"What? What do you mean your brother wasn't at the airport?"

 

"I know, right? And I'm worried because I still don't know where he is. What am I going to do...?"

 

"Don't worry," Baekhyun reassures with a gentle pat of his soft hair, "we'll find him."

 

He sighs, pouting, "I just hope he's alright."

 

*~*

Tao wakes up to the bright morning sun welcoming the beautiful day. He loves waking up to meet the beautiful sun rays that the sun had so kindly had to offer. It was refreshing.

As his eyes begin to settle to the coruscating light, he is naturally expected to see his familiar glow-in-the-dark stars that illuminate his room. Tao never really has liked the dark, so he really finds a lot of comfort knowing that his glow-in-the-dark stars can help provide some light. But, as he comes into realization that there are no stars and the room he's in is rather unfamiliar.  _What the fuck?_ I think Tao would've remembered he owned a line of guitars or a whole stack of video games.

He starts blinking confusedly, getting startled when he can hear small snores coming from beside him.  _Shit! Luhan! School! Kris!_  It's all coming back to him. He begins to look crazily around the room for any sign of a nearby clock, he unfortunately couldn't use his own phone since it obviously died on him.

He looks to his left and can spot an expensive looking alarm clock from the side of the bed. It read:  _10:00 a.m._

Tao's eyes grew a bit larger with his jaw wide open in shock. He's never slept that long before. And he's never missed a day at work especially if it was pertinent to his acknowledged martial art practices. This is a complete mess.

 

While, he's in the process of mentally panicking with himself. Kris is sleeping soundly letting out small snores from time to time, with parted lips from beside him. Not that Tao was checking him out.

Tao can feel his usually calm persona become into a raging ball of fire. Anger. Annoyance. Displeasure. That's all he felt towards the supposedly great Kris. All he knows is that he's slowly losing his patience. He doesn't know when or how he takes a tight hold of his plump pillow, to swing a hard blow to Kris's face and body. Waking up a very annoyed Kris.

"What the fuck?!" Kris yells, but quickly regrets his words when he can literally see the male next to him emanating flames of fire and death.

"W-What did I do?"

"You were supposed to wake me up to go to fucking school!" Tao continues hitting him rigorously back and forth with the pillow.

"Ya! Could you stop that, it hurts! I-I'm sorry...stop hitting me." Kris winces in pain. Even though he is now physically hurting because of Tao, he still manages to let out soft chuckles of amusement.

"Ya! Pabo, stop fucking laughing, you deserve this!"

Kris shakes his head still in amusement. Instead of feeling brutal pain, because of Tao's hard blows to his stomach and face, it's as if someone was tickling him. This was too amusing. The blows began to multiply more and more with each soft chuckle heard from Kris, yet he manages to grab a firm hold of Tao's calloused hands and pull him down to the bed. His hands on either side of Tao enclosing a shocked Tao wondering why the hell he's in this position right now. He doesn't need this.

"What are you doing Kris? Get the fuck off me!" He's astonished how strong Kris can be at times like this. It's exceedingly irritating in his opinion, he barely met the fucking dude. All he's worried about at the moment is finding his probably worried-sick twin.

 

Tao tries to ignore Kris's daring smirk at all costs. "Stop it, let me go!" Tao squirms and tries to kick, but Kris effortlessly holds Tao's legs down like a pro.

"Do you do this to all your hoes and bitches? Get off me, you fuckboy!"

Sure, Kris has been called a fuckboy, playboy, and man-slut multiple times. If it was with any other girl or boy, he didn't mind fucking them, and leaving them, as if they were a distant memory. However, Tao is different, he's not easy, so to speak, he's harder to obtain, and he wants to test out his limits with the panda boy.  _His panda boy._ He lowers his face to Tao's alluring features both boys remaining in silence, but the whole feel of it was comfortable. They couldn't stop staring deep into each other's eyes. Still and quiet only soft breaths and heaving chests moving between the boy's lingering gazes to one another.

Tao can't explain the coloring of Kris's eyes they're so ethereal and surreal. They're a mix between hazel-green and brown, absolutely mesmerizing. Tao finds himself smiling sincerely like he found his long lost lover. Kris returns the smile also falling more and more for Tao's way of being. His eyes a bit slanted and cat-like, his eyes a bright brown with golden specks when he smiles, and his lips just so surreal. They curve in a beautiful way at the corners only making Kris want to kiss him more.

Kris unnoticingly finds himself letting go softly of Tao's hands, and descending his lips and body down to lip range with Tao. His lips ghosting over Tao's. Tao wants to feel those plump lips against his, and feel Kris's sweet taste. But, he knows he can't. He can't let his guard fall again. Not again. He quickly does the action of shoving Kris's shoulders back from preventing the kiss.

Kris rolls his eyes. Well, fuck, he's never been rejected. It's still interesting though. He shakes his head, giving Tao one last look before announcing that he's going to go downstairs to make some coffee, so they could go to school. Tao nods at his words, relieved that the kiss didn't happen, who knows what would have happened?

 

But, at the same time, why is his heart aching?

 

*~*

Finally the last period of the day. Calculus. Chanyeol is at the corner of his desk trying to work out the last Calculus problems up in the board. Chanyeol may be the school's heartthrob cold prince, but he never disappoints with his school work. Always phenomenal and on time.

But, what he doesn't get is why the fuck he has to learn this? If anything it's wasting his time. All he wants to be is a musician. But, how can he when he's over here slaving away his life problem by problem.

As much as he looks concentrated and cool in his studies at hand, he's dying inside from remembering Baekhyun's soft tears trickle down his cheek, all because of him.

Hell, he's never felt bad for one of his flings before. As a matter of fact, he would smirk and laugh in their faces. As he's in deep thought, his eyes start staring into space, as the minutes pass he hears the loud ringing of the bell dismissing the end of school. As all the high school kids stand up to leave, the teacher hits them with his usual, "The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do."

All the students groan in unison and sit back down on their chairs to listen to the teacher's final words of the day. "Okay, take a picture and finish these last problems at home," several students already get up exhausted, "Wait, there's more," all the students start to complain,

"No whining, all I'm asking is to finish 7.2.2 in your math textbook for homework, that is all...You are all dis-"

 

All the students get up messily, chairs bumping into the tables roughly, alongside many loud noises. Obviously not caring to stay and listen to the teacher. Chanyeol shakes his head in annoyance before bowing down respectfully to his teacher.

He makes his way cautiously to the door not wanting to encounter Baekhyun just yet. He makes sure to double-check the hallways for any sign of the small brunette. He sighs in relief before making his way to his locker to gather his stuff.

He sees a familiar face by the lockers, Zhang Yixing. Chanyeol feels sorry for almost hitting him. He didn't know what came over him when he saw Baekhyun and him kissing so passionately. "Hey, Yixing," he pauses to rub his nape," I'm sorry for today."

Yixing turns to look at him with a wide smile. "All is forgiven, Chanyeol, don't think to much about it."  _Wow, he really is an angel._ "Thanks man, I'll get going then, see you tomorrow." Yixing nods whilst waving back.

 

Chanyeol finds his car and quickly starts the engine to make his way to Baekhyun's house. He hopes Baekhyun is in a better mood to talk with right now. He needs to fix this mess of a problem.

 

_This is it..._

 

_*~*_

Baekhyun is pacing back and forth in his room mumbling incoherent sentences. "Is he coming...should I just leave...what should I do? Too late. Baekhyun's heart stops when he hears the doorbell ring from downstairs.  _Shit!_

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, but can't concentrate on his breathing when Chanyeol repeatedly keeps ringing the doorbell.

"Fuck is he getting killed outside? I'm coming!" Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

He freezes in his spot when he reaches the doorknob just one twist of that knob and Chanyeol is in. He doesn't know if he could take that pressure.

He gets startled when Chanyeol starts knocking hard on the door. "Baekhyun-ah, I know you're in their, open up!"

One last deep breath before he realizes he's unlocking the door and twisting the doorknob to reveal a troubled Chanyeol. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, come on in." Baekhyun gestures with a flick of the wrist.

Chanyeol is surprised when he circles his hands around Baekhyun's slim waist. Baekhyun is left wide-eyed and instantly smelling Chanyeol's strong aroma of his cologne. His greatest instinct is to push Chanyeol away, but he gives in on the moment, circling his hands around Chanyeol's waist as well.

It felt like hours when both boys slowly start pulling away, Chanyeol never leaving sight of Baekhyun's luscious pink lips. Chanyeol gently lets go of Baekhyun to bring up his thumb to swipe over his full lips. "Baekhyun, let me kiss you." Chanyeol whispers huskily, his lips ghosting over Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun's eyes had already started to look lustful. He can't help that Chanyeol makes him a complete different person. Baekhyun shyly nods as a response. This is wrong, but this is the thing he misses the most. Chanyeol's kisses. Hugs. Smell. And most of all, he misses Park Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol feels the need to cup his chin ever so gently, before pressing his lips against Baekhyun's. Baekhyun is left surprised...why isn't Chanyeol being rough with him like he always has been? Immediately when Chanyeol asks for a kiss he goes in all the way. Biting. Sucking. Moaning. This feels nice, but quite different.

The kiss slowly begins to heat up. I mean Chanyeol has never been gentle like this, he's more of a rough persona. Baekhyun can already feel a familiar tingle from his bottom area. He's getting hard and awfully hot for his own clothes. He doesn't want things to get worse.

"W-Wait Chanyeol I don't think we should do this." Baekhyun backs away from the kiss. "Come on Baekhyun, babe, don't do this." Chanyeol attacks Baekhyun's neck with soft kisses, but getting heated very quickly when Chanyeol slides his fiery tongue along Baekhyun's sweet spot leading the boy to let out a small moan. "That's right baby, moan for me."

Baekhyun lets out another moan reaching Chanyeol's ears deliciously. Fucking Chanyeol and his vulgar words they turn him on so much. But no, not today, he has to stop. As much as he wants to continue this sinful deed, he can't. "C-Chanyeol," he breathlessly voices out, "L-Let's stop." Chanyeol shakes his head. "No, why?"

"I-I just don't feel comfortable doing this with you right now." Baekhyun rearranges his eyes to the floor not wanting to see Chanyeol's intense stare. A moment passes of intensive silence, Chanyeol unexpectedly breaking it when he sighs out madly, "Baekhyun, this is ridiculous, it's been fucking weeks!"

"....Of what! Fucking? Sucking? Moaning? What? What is it that you want?!" Baekhyun yells out furiously.

 

The last thing Chanyeol wants to do is to provoke Baekhyun and make him even more upset. But, his reputation is on the line, even though he told his feelings to Sehun, he feels obligated to still stand in his position. Fuck, he's going to regret this.

"Yeah! That is exactly what I want!" Chanyeol comes closer to Baekhyun taking a tight grasp around his neck. He firmly twists it harshly to the side, so that he can make proper eye contact with him. Baekhyun lets out a soft whimper, fear evident in his eyes, albeit being in pain, he obliges clearly not wanting to make matters worse. His eyes look up to face a smirking Chanyeol, and what he said next left Baekhyun completely speechless.

"What did you forget my little slut? You're my fucking sex slave, and you are going to obey me whether you like it or not." Chanyeol is desperate. He needs Baekhyun back even if it's forced. Anyways he always gets what he wants.

How the hell is Baekhyun going to respond to that? He  _is_  his sex slave. He  _is_ his slut. But, hearing it come out from Chanyeol so rudely is just cruel. But, you know what? Baekhyun is tired of it, all of it, he's tired and angry at Chanyeol and at his excruciating words. Words that Baekhyun will never forget.

 

_Fine. Chanyeol wants a fucking sex slave. I'll give him a fucking sex slave. This ends now._

 

Baekhyun doesn't look remarkably upset in Chanyeol's eyes. On the contrary, he can spot a glint of mischief inside his eyes when his lips curl up to a sexy smirk. Baekhyun runs his dainty fingers through his hair with a lick of his lips.

 

"Whether I like it or not? No...you know what Chanyeol, you're definitely right. I am your sex slave and slut. So I should just shut up and show you one hell of a sex slave that you will never get to replace, right? Is that what you want? He didn't wait for any response back from the shocked giant.

Baekhyun immediately aims at Chanyeol's lips. Smashing lips harshly and colliding with teeth. The kiss was messy and hot. There was no sweetness or tenderness to the whole situation at all. This is what Baekhyun called rough. And he knows that's what Chanyeol wanted the most.

Everything was happening so fast in Chanyeol's opinion, but nonetheless was satisfied that he didn't make Baekhyun upset.  _Or so he thought._ Next thing he knows he's on the verge of moaning out Baekhyun's name when Baekhyun enters his tongue in forcefully and dominantly. Tongues begin to play in a fiery dance. Wet sounds heard only in the silent home.

Baekhyun can hear how Chanyeol is satisfied, when he can hear his moans of pleasure lingering in the air and lips. But, Chanyeol doesn't even enjoy the full moment with Baekhyun, when Baekhyun unexpectedly pushes him against the wall with much force. He has to admit that Baekhyun is being  _very_ rough and it appears that he's not going to stop.

"B-Baekhyun babe, you don't have to be rough," Chanyeol breathlessly says.

"Well fuck Chanyeol I'm only getting started," Baekhyun smirks. "Just relax, Babe." Baekhyun reassures Chanyeol with a small squeeze to his broad shoulders. His hand grabs a tight hold on Chanyeol's waist, whilst sliding down to his pants. His fingers quickly start working on his zipper.

He expertly pulls Chanyeol's pants down revealing a hard cock. Baekhyun smirks, "Damn, Daddy I turn you on that much." Baekhyun whispers hotly his breath making Chanyeol's insides burn.

Baekhyun gets to work when his lips fit perfectly around Chanyeol's cock. "F-Fuck Baekhyun." Chanyeol naturally grabs Baekhyun's hair to deep throat him farther. Baekhyun tries his best not to gag, so he can keep on rewarding his Daddy. He goes back and forth bobbing his head like the expert he is. "F-Fuck, B-Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol smiles in admiration of Baekhyun's sinful lips wrapping perfectly around his cock, slowly turning swollen and pink.

Chanyeol's spine-tingling moans and breaths have become a mess, which is very surprising for him. But, it also means that his orgasm is reaching its final climax. He's debating with himself whether or not, he should warn Baekhyun. Before he reaches to pull Baekhyun's hair, Chanyeol unexpectedly cums, the white seeds infiltrating Baekhyun's mouth. As he tries to adjust his lust-blown eyes from closing, he looks back at Baekhyun's direction. Fuck. So sexy. Baekhyun's lips have small remnants of his cum and Chanyeol can see that it can contrast well with his milky skin. Everything about Baekhyun is so perfect.

 

Baekhyun is wondering why Chanyeol is just standing there. Did he do something wrong? Baekhyun shifts his eyes to the floor, whilst bringing out his white teeth, biting his own bottom lip, as sensual as possible. Chanyeol doesn't miss it and wonders what his cum might taste like on Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun lifts up his forefinger and lures Chanyeol to come to his side. "Daddy? Do you want a taste?"

How can Chanyeol refuse to that? Baekhyun notices with a smirk that Chanyeol appears to be "drunk in love" so to say, when he can barely walk straight, his eyes became completely hooded. Baekhyun decides to help him by inching closer to him, getting so close to each other, he can hear Chanyeol's uneasy breaths. His hands wrap around his neck advancing towards his hair where he pulls it, making Chanyeol let out a deep moan in the process.

Baekhyun chuckles in the crook of his neck. His lips and chuckles making the right vibration of tingles appear in Chanyeol's whole body. Baekhyun kisses his whole neck sloppily and harshly trying to find the right sweet spot. As he's trying to find it, he finds himself moaning dirty, when Chanyeol squeezes his ass, lifting it, and massaging his asshole. Baekhyun must have forgotten how good this felt. Fuck. Chanyeol's right it has been fucking weeks and he needs this even just for a moment.

"Chanyeol take me. I'm all yours just make me yours again." Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol can be soft and kind and he wanted to show Baekhyun that he is very well capable of being gentle than he usually is. He just couldn't take it anymore. Baekhyun's words. Action. Lips. Ass. Everything. He swears he's going to burn in these clothes if he doesn't take them off and feel Baekhyun inside him. He needs him.

Chanyeol licks his lips, taking small deep breaths, "Strip for me and show me how much you want me. Show me how much you're willing to beg for me to be inside of you."

"Yes Daddy." Baekhyun smirks slowly taking off each piece of clothing off. "Aren't you going to help me, Daddy? Oh come on, I know you want to." Baekhyun winks, relocating his eyes to his underwear waiting to be pulled off.

"I'm going to make an exception today for you today my little slut. But, next time I expect for you to do it by yourself. He arches an eyebrow, eyes fixed on Baekhyun's cock, "Capisce?"

 

"Yes Daddy. I promise." Baekhyun pouts.

 

Chanyeol scoffs with his usual sexy smirk. He moves towards a fuckable Baekhyun. His forehead has already begun to show beads of sweat trickling down his face. He also doesn't make it any easier with his no end of sensual lip bitings that make his lips even more glossier and shinier than before making Chanyeol want to be able to taste those lips for eternity.

He reaches Baekhyun's distance. He grabs a side of his neck pulling it closer to each other's faces. He doesn't hesitate one bit when he frantically connects their lips together. The kiss was all types of hot and sexy. Baekhyun's moans becoming filthier with every kiss or suck of his tongue Chanyeol did.

Chanyeol continues the hot make-out session, whilst slowly snaking his hands down to Baekhyun's waist pulling down his underwear waistband down, through the process, trying to distract the loud brunette with filthy kisses. Baekhyun feels his underwear fall down to his knees and hurriedly stepping out not wanting to stop his heaven-like lip locking with Chanyeol.

He pulls back though in the process of touching and kissing to tell Chanyeol that it was his turn. Chanyeol happily obliges getting rid of his own clothes. Both boys completely naked. Clothes splattered all over the floors. But, then again for the boys it's nothing new. This is just once again explored territory.

 

Chanyeol switches their position pushing Baekhyun against the wall, hitting his head in the process. Baekhyun couldn't stop moaning, his pretty pink swollen lips falling out letting out all kinds of moans that made Chanyeol weak to the knees. Baekhyun's next words were to good to be true.

 

"What? Are you sure?" Chanyeol says, his voice questioning what Baekhyun just said.

 

"Fuck Chanyeol, I'm literally giving you actual permission and I think you should just shut up and accept it." Baekhyun whispers sultrily, his hand lingering on Chanyeol's hard chest. His lips playing with a smirk. "Come on, I know you want to.

 

Chanyeol decides with himself he wants to tease Baekhyun. "What if I refuse?" Chanyeol hums, with a smirk trying to see Baekhyun's reaction.

 

"Then trust me when I say you're losing a big opportunity here, Daddy. I think you should rethink your decision. Baekhyun inches closer to his neck, his hot breath fanning his nape, he quickly presses a wet open kiss on Chanyeol's neck. Baekhyun smirks, in hearing Chanyeol's moans.

 

"Time's wasting. Do you seriously want me to rethink my decision? Cause I can and I'll be out of your way."

 

Baekhyun receives no answer back and decides to leave, when suddenly Chanyeol grabs his hands and yanks him forward to him, their naked bodies pressed against each other. He intensely stares at Baekhyun, with a sexy smirk, "Let's do it."

  
"Then why the hell are we still doing here?"


	11. What Should I Do? (Sulay)

_Kim Joonmyun._

_A born leader._

_Smart._

_Bossy._

_Handsome, but he doesn't believe it_.

Kim Joonmyun is a leader in everyone's eyes. He is the only one responsible in turning in his homework when the other students couldn't bother, instead proceeding with their lousy excuses - my dog ate my homework, I was sick, oh, I forgot!

He would at times be referred to as an angel from above, because of his angelic manner of behaviors and his smile that could light up a room in less than a second.

It was rare for the star student to ever get into trouble or randomly blurting out inappropriate profanities, like most teenagers do nowadays.

But, everything changed when Byun fucking Baekhyun ended up at their school - total hell broke loose.

Joonmyun was shocked from his actions and words that he asserted Baekhyun with awhile back today in school. The teacher caught him and sent him to the principal's office.The whole group of students stared back at him with wide eyes and jaw dropped open at the supposedly best student in the whole school getting reported to the principal's office. The students murmured amongst themselves

"Daebak, is that Kim Joonmyun?"

Joonmyun sneers at the thought of his angelic reputation going down the drain in a matter of seconds, just because of a slutbag named Baekhyun. He just couldn't take the anger anymore inside of him. Baekhyun made his blood boil from the very first moment he laid his eyes on him. Although Baekhyun was extremely attractive - Joonmyun is not going to lie - he knew there was a dark vibe to the new member of their school, he was also informed that Baekhyun was here on a scholarship from California. Of course, he was the talk of the whole school, mainly amongst all the boys and girls.

Great another obstacle...

However, Joonmyun has a dark secret he's never told anyone ever before, well not until today. The feelings were suffocating him inside. Questionable feelings that led his whole self to begin asking himself - why it had to hurt so much? Why couldn't it be easier than it seemed?

When in all reality, it was the most dreadful and suffocating feeling in the world.

Disgusted with one's self and the undeniable feelings following right after that just wouldn't let anyone breathe. But, you can't really help it in Joonmyun's opinion, it's something uncontrollable for a person like him not to feel. The immoral thoughts that were wandering in his mind whenever he catched a glimpse of his ultimate crush since he could remember. Zhang Yixing.

Yes, you heard right, the school's swimming captain, Zhang Yixing, was the one and only in Joonmyun's eyes. He was perfect and so surreal it's like he wasn't human. But, of course, Joonmyun had some competition. Girls and boys would crowd Yixing with compliments from the recent swimming meet or his good looks, in general.

Joonmyun secretly having inner thoughts of how to murder the people surrounding Yixing in his mind. But, he never showed it. Of course, he was jealous, half the people surrounding his Yixing were mostly beautiful and attractive people, unlike him, who wouldn't dare ruin his appearance. He was too precious.

Few days passed, of Baekhyun's arrival and Joonmyun thought that it wasn't possible that things for him couldn't get any worse, but he proved himself wrong when he caught Baekhyun and Yixing liplocking as if no one was watching them. Passionate and slow. Joonmyun's tears started flowing like a waterfall - uncontrollable. Now you understand more where he found more the courage and nerve to say those things to Baekhyun.

Going back to the day, when he was on his way to the principal's office, Joonmyun's eyes grew larger than ever when he saw who was sitting on top of the principal's chair. His heart was beating increasingly with the connection of curious eyes. His hands began to sweat and tremble leaving the boy on the chair questioning if the boy in front of him was alright.

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy questions worriedly, standing up to go check on the boy.

Joonmyun could see the boy making his way to him and reluctantly loses it. "I'm fine!" The boy gets startled from his loud shout, he was just making sure he was alright.

"Okay. I'm sorry? Um...do you need to talk to the principal?"

"No..." Joonmyun pauses a short while scolding himself for startling the boy. He should respect his decision even though he doesn't think he's capable of accepting the fact that someone else has his heart. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, I think I made my business already."  

"No, it's fine, you can stay." The boy smiles. "My name is Zhang Yixing, what's yours?" His smile and well-formed dimples on his cheeks makes Joonmyun's whole self tremble. How can he be that cute and handsome at the same time?

Joonmyun doesn't know what to respond once Yixing focuses his gaze solely on him - a trembling mess.

"..."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

And with that Joonmyun runs as fast as he can to the bathroom not hearing Yixing's last words.

"Wait, aren't you Joonmyun? You have to come back!"

His tears of shame blind the way to the bathroom and almost makes the mistake of entering the girl's bathroom. So, his feet naturally shift to the other direction, to the males' stalls. He doesn't pay no mind to who saw him or any of that, he just forcefully opens a stall and slams it letting his back slide down to the ground, his hands roam his hair back. Why does he keep ruining his chances with Yixing? Yixing probably doesn't even know who he is, or would bother ever even making friends with him. The whole situation is so fucked up.

"What should I do?"

 


	12. What Have I Done? (Hunhan)

"Aish...where are you pabo?" Luhan smacks his teeth in total frustration. He tries to picture where Tao might be in a big city like Seoul. Screw this -- who is he kidding? Tao could be anywhere. Luhan has so many questions going through his mind - Why wasn't fucking Tao at the airport? I mean it's not like he had someone already waiting for him. Right?

It's all his fault Luhan says over and over in his head. If he didn't lose his phone then he could contact Tao and try to locate him. Although, he did have a solid chance of contacting Tao on Sehun's phone, but once he started dialing unknown numbers he realized that he didn't memorize Tao's new cellphone number. Fuck.

Where could he be?

"Hey..." Sehun says, sneaking behind Luhan who seems to be in deep thought. "Luhan...you good?"

Luhan blinks out of his thoughts to turn his head to the side to spot Sehun's confused eyes staring back at him. "Oh...Sehun? Sorry, I was thinking about where Tao could be." Luhan sighs sadly. "I'm worried about him."

Sehun doesn't like seeing Luhan in a sad mood, so he quickly wraps his hands around Luhan's waist, pulling him close to his chest, and repeatedly whispering against his ear soothingly that they would find him.

Luhan gets startled by the kind gesture, his viewpoint steady with broad eyes. He doesn't know if he could just trust Sehun, so easily. He doesn't like the fact that he could get hurt again. He doesn't like the fact that Sehun could turn out like Xiumin.

"Sehun?! Everyone's watching us!"

Sehun shrugs, connecting his hands together around Luhan's slim waist. "Let them watch. You're mine."

Luhan can't help, but regret his promise to Sehun of being his sex slave. He thought it would be different and fun. But, he didn't expect to get feelings. It feels wrong....

"Sehun, let me go!" Luhan breaks the hold, stepping back, away from Sehun's confused eyes. "We're not supposed to be doing this!"

Sehun is confused towards Luhan's weird behavior towards him. It was just a hug. "Luhan, why are you being like this?" Sehun questions sadly with furrowed brows.

Luhan sighs deeply. "Look Sehun you and I made a deal that I have to be your sex slave and only that. We're not supposed to be hugging like a couple, okay? Luhan shifts his eyes to the ground not bearing to see Sehun's disappointed face. "So, let's pretend we don't know each other and just follow the deal."

Sehun knows he had feelings for Luhan before the proposal was announced. He just wanted something that could bring him even closer to Luhan and his smell. But, this was just crossing the line. Sehun didn't know what to feel. All his feelings were mixed, but the one overlapping all the other ones was furious. How dare Luhan say that? This is a first for Sehun to get rejected in public, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

As Luhan rudely shoved him away, Sehun roughly yanked Luhan's hand to his chest, Luhan's scared eyes looking back at Sehun questioningly. "You're right, you are my sex slave! And if I want to fucking hug you, you can't do anything, but return it. You ungrateful little shit!"

"You ungrateful little shit." Those words wouldn't stop echoing in Luhan's mind. Sehun never treated him like that before. It hurts knowing that Sehun feels that way. Luhan doesn't know when he started to cry when he feels something wet on his right cheek.

"L-let me g-go, Sehun, y-you're h-hurting me." Luhan wriggles his hand trying to escape Sehun's unbearing grasp. Sehun's eyes avert to Luhan's hand turning to a shade of red from the pressure. Without a care in the world, he roughly swings it to the right. Luhan whimpers grabbing his hand ever so carefully. "Listen to me slut. You're my sex slave, and you're going to obey me. Do you hear me?!" Luhan cringes in fear when Sehun comes closer his lips brushing against his ears. "Meet me after school at my house...you need a lesson." Sehun has probably found his new kink. Luhan crying and scared for his life, while his tears fall on his pink lips. So hot. He pecks Luhan's wet lips loving the taste of the saltiness. Sehun smirks backing away to walk to his respective classes.

With that said, Luhan is left in the middle of the room, his thoughts becoming overwhelming. He tries to muffle his choking sobs with the back of his hand. How could Sehun be so cruel? He doesn't know what he was thinking when he accepted Sehun's proposal. All he knows that he's scared. Sehun wants to teach him a lesson...and he knows what lesson he's going to receive. But, Luhan's not in the mood.

He wonders how Baekhyun is doing with Chanyeol. Must be way better than Sehun's and his situation.

"What have I done?"


	13. Fuck Me Hard Tonight Daddy (Baekyeol)

"F-Fuck." Baekhyun moans, holding onto Chanyeol's broad musky shoulders, so he wouldn't lose his balance. His moans becoming shamelessly exposed when he wasn't able to hold them in any longer. Chanyeol continuing to sinfully ignite the fire with rolls of his hips creating a delicious undeniable friction between them. Baekhyun's moans higher than ever.

"B-Bed...?" Chanyeol's breathing quickens when hearing Baekhyun's suggestion and with that simply grabs Baekhyun's waist to hoist him up to his waist and chest securing him around his belt area. His perky butt flashing a juicy asshole that Chanyeol couldn't resist. Baekhyun groans when Chanyeol's burning hands takes a firm hold of his ass.

The next words that came out of Baekhyun shocked Chanyeol in a way that he remained speechless all throughout the tempting sentence that came out of his innocent puppy's filthy mouth.

"Daddy, I want you to fuck me hard tonight."

"Daddy's little slut wants to be fucked hard tonight." Chanyeol chuckles. "Come over here and tell me how hard you want it my little slut." Chanyeol bites his lips when seeing Baekhyun's hooded eyes full of lust and want. Baekhyun's pace was too slow for Chanyeol liking, so he roughly grabs Baekhyun's chin to his side. Baekhyun moans from the sudden action.

"C-Chanyeo-"

"Shh." Chanyeol's eyes Baekhyun's lips so hungrily, his thumb brushes them down so sexily, Baekhyun's lips shaking from the action. "So sexy. So beautiful." Chanyeol cups Baekhyun's cheeks, his lips colliding with Baekhyun and synchronizing each other's mouth movements. The kiss was rough, sexy, and addicting. Baekhyun already felt that Chanyeol was his and never wanted to feel this feeling with anyone else. Both boys backed away to catch their breaths.

There was silence for a while except for the sounds of lingering breathes shared with one another. Just when Baekhyun was getting his composure back, he adjusted his gaze at Chanyeol's lips. "Daddy..." Chanyeol equally looks back with hooded eyes. "Please fuck me hard tonight, don't hold back, just...give me your all."

Chanyeol smirks, "I think it's time to bring out my toys. They've been dying to play with a slut like you."

Baekhyun returns the smirk.


	14. Lost But Found

These couple of days have been fun in Tao's opinion. Kris is a man with many words. But, each day has its doubts and fears. Tao is worried that he hasn't heard from his twin brother and he probably never will when there is no way to contact each other. He hopes for his brother's return soon.

Tao's thoughts are flowing when he finishes off his final touches to his styled hair, he double checks his clothes in front of Kris's bathroom mirror in the next room. He wonders where Kris is when he hasn't heard a knock on the door. Is he even awake yet? Fuck no...it's Tao's day to teach Karate. He can't be fucking late just for a lazy ass named Kris. Tao rolls his eyes and decides to go check out where Kris is. When his hands twist the doorknob from their shared bedroom, he finds a snoring Kris hogging the whole bed. Tao crosses his arms and makes his way to Kris with a shaking head. He grabs a white pillow from their closet and begins hitting Kris back and forth.

"Ya! Asshole...wake the fuck up I'm going to be late, because of you!"

Kris blinks back into reality his eyes and mind trying to adjust to the situation happening right now. "Whoa! Whoa! Tao calm the fuck down! I'm up!"

"You better the fuck be up. Now go get dressed!"

"I will!" Kris gets up in a flash making his way to the bathroom and finished getting dressed up, finally making the final touches to his hair. Kris goes downstairs to see a pissed-off Tao crossing his arms. "Ya! How much time did you need? Let's go!"

Kris rolls his eyes grabbing the keys to his car from the table. Kris unlocks his car with a press of his key. Tao quickly rushes to the passenger seat. Kris wanting to annoy Tao by slowly taking steps to the car. "Ya! Hurry up, you slow fuck!" Kris chuckles hurriedly running to his side and turning on the engine, and driving to his school.

Few minutes passed when they finally arrived to the gates of EXO HIGH SCHOOL. "Welcome to my gay school." Kris announces. "Well, this gay school, is going to be paying me. So I'm fine." Tao smiles. Kris turns his gaze to Tao's face with an eyebrow raise. "What?" Tao says wondering why Kris is staring at him. "Don't you have anything to say?" Kris gestures around himself. Tao shakes his head. "Uh...no?' Kris facepalms from the unbelievable answer. "Are you seriously not going to thank me?"

"Oh...right, t-tha-" Tao clears his throat. "Thank you."

Kris satisfied with his answer smiles. "You're welcome."

"Now come on, we're going to be late."

***

Tao is impressed from the elegant school it shines so brightly in his eyes. And definitely isn't a place for Kris, in his opinion. As he makes his way to the reception desk, his ears perk up to soft whimpers and sobs. Tao turns back to see a bathroom in the corner of the hall. He hesitates a little looking back at the reception desk, but decides with a sigh to go check on the person. He enters to a grand bathroom. Tao whispers, "What the fuck?" His eyes wide open. It's amazing. The sobs and whimpers bring him back to his task in hand. He finds the stall where the sound is coming from. He decides to talk first.

"Um...hi...are you okay?"

"...."

Tao is startled when the sobs and whimpers stop replaced by sniffles. The door opens to reveal a crying boy. "Gege?"

Tao gasps. "Lulu!" Tao quickly rushes to hug his missing brother. His tears exposing and falling on Luhan's shoulder. "Lulu, d-do you know h-how worried I w-was." Tao sniffles. "I'm sorry, gege." Tao wipes his tears and tries to find his composure. "Why are you here crying? What happened Lulu?" Tao brushes his thumb carefully on Luhan's cheeks the tears disappearing. "You were right, Luhan sniffles, boys are stupid."

Tao is confused a boy? Luhan managed to already get a boy? "Wait, wait, a boy? A boy made you cry like this? Who is it?! I'll show him not to mess with you."

Luhan shakes his head. "It's not like that! I just-" Luhan sighs.

Tao's eyes are crazy trying to read his brother. "It's fine Lulu, you don't have to tell me now, I'm fine with having you with me."

Tao finishes off with a tight hug around Luhan's waist. Luhan returning the hug just as strong glad to have his brother once again console him when he needed him the most.

"Wo ai ni, gege."

"Wo ai ni, Lulu."


	15. Am I Dreaming? (Sulay)

Was it something I said? He was trembling like crazy...

I try to go back to my words thinking carefully what words exactly came out of my mouth that made Joonmyun exit so harshly. The sound of the door still echoing in my brain confirming he left. Before I know it, I'm out the door and screaming at his running figure to come back while addressing his name, but I don't think he heard me.

Now what am I going to do? After a while, of pondering I start to wonder the reason why he came? What was the real reason? He probably fled for fear or something?

I'm really confused...

So I decide to make a call to the last teacher that called me that Joonmyun was on his way to the office. I nodded my head thinking that he won a prize or something. He is the star student.

But, based on his reaction it probably was something else.

I press the cold black phone to my ear to hear a line ringing in the other side. "Hello?" The voice says.

I fix my posture. "Hello, Mrs. So-Hyun, it's me Zhang Yixing, sorry to disturb your class, but I was calling regarding why Joonmyun's presence is needed at the office?"

["Well, believe it or not, but Joonmyun swore at another student and said some mean things, I rather not repeat."]   
She says, clearing her throat.

My eyes couldn't have been more wide. Joonmyun the star student did that? "I'm sorry, I interrupt, Joonmyun as in Kim Joonmyun?"

["That is correct. Now if you'll excuse me Yixing, I have to get back to my class, sweetie."]

"Yes of course, sorry again, bye Mrs. So-Hyun." The line goes dead on the other line.

I bite my lip wondering where Joonmyun could be. I don't think he's capable of skipping...or is he? Gosh, this is worrying me.

*~*

"Yah! Minseok I told you to stop c-calling me!" I sniffle.

["Finally you fucking answer! Do you know how worried I was? And before I say anything else are you crying?"]

Just for a minute I put my phone on the floor muffling what I was doing. I try to wipe my tears away and blow my nose with toilet paper. I put my phone against my ear once again.

"N-no."

["Yah! I wasn't born yesterday Joonmyun. I know when you're fucking crying."]

"O-okay fine you caught me." I let out all my tears.

["What happened this time? Lemme guess...Yixing?"]

"H-How did yo-"

["Joonmyun you're my best friend and you always talk nonstop about him."]

I was about to talk back when I hear shuffling in the bathroom and a person calling my name. Shit!

"Minnie...I'm going to have to call you back." I whisper back barely audible, so the person wouldn't hear me.

["Wh-"]

I hang up the call and quietly bring my knees to my chest. My hands muffling my sniffs that wouldn't stop making sound.

*sniff*

"Joonmyun?" The person speaks up. I know that voice anywhere.

*sniff*

"Is that you, Joonmyun?"

How can I stop these uncontrollable sniffs from surfacing? So embarassing.

I decide to think about something mad thinking that it would help me stop my annoying sniffles and sobs. Not surprisingly, I shift my thoughts to Byun Baekhyun. Instantly my sniffs and sobs stop.

Yixing gives up and steps outside. Taking a deep breath, I try to control my sounds, calling back an annoying best friend of mine.

["How the fuck dare you Kim J-"]

I roll my eyes. "I'll explain everything at home...you are coming over, right?"

He sighs. ["Yeah."]

"Great. I'll see you later." I hang up not wanting to hear his usual complaints.

I can't help but feel happy. Just the thought of Yixing knowing I exist and knows my name gets me all excited inside.

No way...Yixing knows my name and was looking for me?

I smile for once.

*~*

I don't remember Mrs. So-Hyun mentioning something about Joonmyun being in class. So, I decide to go find him myself and take a guess of his location and walk over to his possible hideout.

I smile to myself when I spot the familiar bathroom sign. The restroom was empty - not a soul to be found. But, in hopes of finding Joonmyun I call out his name.

"Joonmyun?"

"...."

There was silence after announcing his name. One of the stalls said otherwise when I could hear shuffling of shoes as if the person was sitting on the ground alongside with sobs and sniffs. I cautiously take quiet steps over to the stall with sound. As I get closer, my ears perk up to a phone call conversation which quickly ends.

I let out a sigh. It's got to be Joonmyun.

"Is that you, Joonmyun?"

"...."

I turn around and leave him seeing that he perhaps would like his space. Although, I may be nice, and was pondering on the idea of letting him off the hook, I change my mind and presume that he'll come out soon, and stay outside till he deems it an appropriate time to come out.

I'll be right here Joonmyun

*~*

I pick up my phone.

12:40 p.m.

It's almost time for Lunch.

My stomach also reminds me when a soft rumble could be heard from below. Plus my ass is killing me.

I stand up finding myself fall back hard when my legs give up on me.

"Fuck!" I growl.

I put a hand over my mouth quickly for swearing at school. Well shit, just because I got in trouble once doesn't mean I'm going to completely ruin my perfect reputation. I still need to uphold it, I can't go around swearing.

Once my ass was all healed up, I cautiously stand up trying not to hurt myself again. I open the stall and stare myself back at the huge mirror. God, I'm ugly.

I shrug and exit out the lonely restroom.

Naturally, I make my way to my locker to sort out the indicated books for my next classes. I don't like being in rush when I'm late. So, it keeps me from being late and relaxed.

I stop in my tracks when I hear a voice behind me say, "Joonmyun..."

I look back to see no one other than Zhang Yixing. Fuck.

"Joonmyun... he continues, while his figure is running up to me, "Joonmyun, how are you feeling?"

What should I say? I mean why does he even care?

"I'm fine." I reply with a small smile.

He returns the smile. His smile is 1000 times more better though. Dimples showing, teeth whitened to perfection, definitely has nothing compared to my 'bunny smile' something made-up by Minnie.

"Can I take you to Lunch maybe you'll open up to me over food?" He smiles.

I nod. Seriously am I really going to pass this up? Pft, puh-lease. "I just need to make a quick stop at my locker." I point to the other side of the hall.

"That's fine, I'll just wait here for you and then we can go together." I swear I can never get tired of that smile.

Yah! How is this possible? Am I dreaming?


	16. What Baby...Don't You Miss It? (Hunhan)

I'm pacing back and forth like crazy in my room. Aish...I can't even concentrate. I'm so nervous than I should be. What if the fucker does something to me?

Okay, today is the day I break it off with Sehun. After Tao managed to calm me down with his pep talk and in general finding him. He gave me advice as to why I should leave him. And I agreed.

Sehun still expects me to come after school over to his house. It's the perfect time to tell him I don't want nothing with him. But, I just don't know the exact words I should say.

Sehun, I'm leaving you. No that's too forward and I could risk something dangerous.

Sehun...um...I don't think this is going to work out. Yeah, right. God, this is harder than I thought. 

I roll my eyes and walk downstairs to close my eyes heavenly to the smell of fresh dinner. I'm starving, I didn't eat good at Lunch, so yeah this is pretty much heaven. Yeah, I really missed ge-ge.

I backed-hugged him with so much force deeply missing his familiar smell. Even though we were twins, I always treated him like my hyung or ge-ge. Whereas, he treated me like his didi or dongsaeng.

"Ge-ge, I missed you so much." I bury my face in the back of his furry coat. He has always been such a fashionista. But, kept his cool when he was in Karate Mode.

"Hi, Lulu, the food is almost done." I can practically hear his smile through his words.

I pout. "But, I have to go, over at Sehun's. Remember?"

He nods his head suddenly remembering our pep talk. "Oh right, his body now turns to face me, Lulu you know what to say, right?

I nod. "Yeah...well, I'll be going now."

"Good luck!" He says, at my retreating figure at the door. Hopefully all goes well, right?

*~*

Yah! How much time does he need to get his pretty ass here? I'm not going to stop myself from thinking that he possibly ditched me. Yeah right, he's in deep shit, if he dares do that.

I don't know what came over me. Luhan just means so much to me that I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. So, I said that, but just ended up hurting him.

I reach for my phone as a final decision, on top of my nightstand to apologize for my behavior. Suddenly, my front door rings three times completely distracting me from my phone. Luhan?

I walk with disbelief over to my door. Okay Sehun, you can do this. I open my door with a smirk to find Luhan looking down not making one single eye contact with me. Slightly irritating me from his action.

"Yah! Look at me!" I tilt his chin up to face me. This slight action makes him cringe in fear.

"Sehun, w-we need to talk." He looks up fully at me, his eyes becoming too intense.

I move to the side and gesture for him to come in. He obliges and walks in to face me back again. 

I move closer to him. "You don't know how long I've been waiting, baby." I whisper against his skin.

"Sehun...we really need to talk." He says, gently pushing my body away, his hands moving my shoulder to the side.

"Then talk." I growl.

"Well, I wanted to talk about our 'sex slave contract.'

"What about?" I lift an eyebrow, curious as to what he wants to talk about. Wait, don't you fucking d-

"I don't think it's going to work out anymore." My eyes were wide in anger.

"Wh-"

He interrupts.

"Um...yeah, so bye." He waves awkwardly before opening the door to leave.

I run to the door to quickly slap it close. Luhan gets startled when he jumps slightly. He looks anywhere but me. "No, no, no, you don't get to say bye or break up with me!" I take a hold of his arm pushing him against the closest wall.

"I get to decide when the contract is done." Luhan whimpers from the impact.

"Y-Yah Sehun, let go." He says, squirming against my hold trying to break free.

We make eye contact. My hands trapping him against the wall. "Do you seriously don't want my kisses?" I press my lips against his neck trying to find his sweet spot.

"Ah...Sehun." He moans, while pushing my lips away from his sweet neck.

"What baby? Don't you miss it?" I ditch his neck to savor those sweet lips of his. His lips stay put not moving, but after a while of kissing him and wanting entrance, he gives up in trying to resist them, furthermore. Later on, kissing me back with just as much force.

"Tell me you miss it, baby..." I say, whispering against his lips. Receiving a moan back when my tongue caresses deliciously against his. I can feel him shaking beneath me from all the pleasure I'm giving him.

"Sehun..." He pants, and parts away from the kiss to stare me back with lidded eyes.

"You're mine and only mine..." I grab his chin and plant a quick peck to his rosy lips.

Only mine.

*~*  
Oh shit...see this is exactly the type of risk I was talking about.

Sehun's kisses are too much to handle. I just can't and I knew things were going to be like this. It's like when he kisses me, I forget everything and just melt into his touches and kisses.

Why is this so wrong, but feels so right?

"Sehun..." I moan wanting to feel more.

My whole body burns for more, it burns for Oh Sehun and dear god, please help me, because this is just getting started.


	17. Burdens (Taoris)

Coming home from my usual after-school jog has a different feel than usual. The distinct feeling in my chest of not being able to sense a familiar vibration in the inside of my jean pockets. The vibration more than likely being an annoying message sent from Tao to get my ass over there for Dinner or else he would leave me nothing.

I would roll my eyes with a small smile and shove my phone back into my pockets. I would run faster to my house, even though knowing that Tao wouldn't do that. He's too good of a person.

I sigh into the air letting it wash over all of my burdens. I can't help, but miss the person who nagged and annoyed me at times. I miss my panda.

Despite the fact, that I lost him. I'm glad he was able to find Luhan. I myself was going crazy as to where the blonde boy could be. He was never at school or so I thought since I stopped going.

It's sad to think that I'm going home to an empty house. I'm not going to be met with the mouth-watering smell of Tao's food. I'm definitely not going to be met with his bright beautiful curvy smile that sometimes would remind me of the Cheshire Cat.

No, on the contrary, I'm going to be met with nothing. And that's how it'll always be.

*~*  
Clean. Clean. And more cleaning is what's on my mind right now. It helps me forget about all my worries and relaxes me. Plus Luhan's apartment is really dirty like always, so I wasn't that surprised when I saw dirty laundry lying on the floor.

However the real reason I'm cleaning is because I need... *sigh* an excuse to to get someone out of my head...for a while.

All I need to store in my mind is that I finally found Luhan. And that I'm with him and he's with me. That's the way it should've been since the beginning.

Ugh! This is too much for my brain to handle. I think I just need sone fresh air.

I open the door the wind kisses my cheek. Ahh...now this is refreshing. After a while, of relishing the fresh air, I decide to make a trip back to the house for a book I've been meaning to read.

Eventually the book was tightly pressed to my chest before I walked over to a close-by park to catch up on my reading.

This is also a plus for me. It's a getaway...from him.

*~*  
Don't get me wrong I love running until I can't breathe anymore. I just love the rush that runs all over your body. It's something I can really appreciate about my dad.

Unfortunately, my dad passed away when I was in my first year of high school; 2 years ago to be precise. I really miss him and running in the mornings or at any time makes me feel more closer to him. A connection that always brought us together.

The times running with my father bring me happiness and comfort. And I know every time I run he's right there beside me...racing me. I smile at the thought.

"Baba...wô xiângnian nî." (Father...I miss you.)

I spot a nearby bench, I should probably stop for a breather. Sitting on the bench, I start to think if I should later visit my father. It's been a while.

I close my eyes for a while letting the wind wash over my thoughts. I open them up to a familiar mop of black hair on the other bench behind a tall tree.

No, I shake my head in disbelief, it's not him...is it?

Before I know it, by instinct my body is turned to face Tao. He seems to be reading a book clearly appearing to be engrossed completely in his book.

He's completely ignoring my presence.

Shoot! What should I say? I'm literally staring him down. I need to hear his voice once again, his face, his smile. Anything, a small piece of detail to keep in my heart before we part.

I sigh and mentally encourage myself with a Hwaiting!

As I mentally prepare myself with words I should say. Tao looks up with an annoyed voice.

"Yah! Do you mind? I was enjoying the sun..." He says, trying to adjust to the sun's beams painting his whole face.

I was shocked. All the words I prepared , in an instant, completely gone. But, either way, I had to respond, because by the look of his face he looked like he was going to wushu my ass.

"Uh...hi." His face looks at me with a surprised look.

"Oh...? Kris, hi."


	18. [M] Toys and Kinks and Secrets Oh My

Chanyeol's sexy smirk wasn't helping the situation any better. I thought to myself. It's as if my whole body was begging me for more of Chanyeol and his sinful touches that always managed to roam my most sensitive parts that I still can't explain. It felt like I was on Cloud 9 completely out of my safe zone. And I loved the rush.

It's exciting that we're finally into this part of our 'relationship.'

Chanyeol briefly breaks me out of my thoughts when he growls out a "Be right back." His body standing up.

I lightly smile back, "You better..." The rumbling sounds of things on the other room makes me avert my complete attention to the strange sounds. I stand up to walk up to the room on the next side of the hall. When Chanyeol (the fucking idiot) shuts the door in my face. "No peeking..." He says, his voice muffled from the other side of the closed door.

"Asshole..." I say, ignoring his rude gesture with a roll of my eyes.

It's like Chanyeol predicted my action. When he yells out a "Come on, it's more exciting that way!"

Truly it is. I agree with a small chuckle that escapes my lips.

This is riveting.

After a while, of Chanyeol gathering his toys and other needed materials. I could hear his small footsteps moving closer and closer to the room. "You ready..." Chanyeol says, smirking and looking me over for any sign of a reaction. I suppose.

But I'm not giving him what he wants...yet.

"Oh please, who had the idea in doing this in the first place?" I say, turning around facing Chanyeol with an immediate smirk. Oh, this is fun.

"Careful honey, that sassy mouth of yours is going to be replaced by my name." Chanyeol sighs, a smirk creeping up into his face. "Just watch..."

"Well, how do you want to do this...master?" I stand up, moving closer to him, reaching my destination, I sensually move my hand up and down his chest.

Chanyeol hums in pleasure. I can see that glint in his eyes; almost becoming someone else. I doubt he's not thinking about certain positions to use. His majority of porn volumes neatly stacked on the bookcase is practically exposed for the whole world to see. So, he's not tricking anyone.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol whispers dangerously, grabbing my attention, making me face up at him with wide eyes. Chanyeol then points to the bed's headboard. "Go put your body against the headboard...naked."

"Already?" I say, my lips playing with a small smirk.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol fully shows me his proud smirk clearly satisfied with my reaction. "What's the matter slut?" Chanyeol growls, "Already scared for what's next?"

I scoff openly, "Show me what you got, big boy."

"Oh and the fun begins now." I didn't even have enough time to utter another single word when Chanyeol grabbed ahold of my neck that led to a rough press of lips. The kiss becoming too needy when Chanyeol yanks my hair down deepening the kiss even more.

Chanyeol doesn't hesitate one bit. When he decides to bite down rather harshly on my lips. It was too fast for me, hell all the movements were too fast. But, I wasn't complaining.   
The bite nonetheless made me gasp in pain. Letting in the perfect chance for Chanyeol's slick tongue to roam inside my caverns.

The kiss was anything but innocent. And we both knew it that we liked it that way.

After a while, of just standing up, and making out to the point where I felt my lips slick and wet. Chanyeol without thinking, placed his rough hands on my shoulders pushing me back against the back wall.

Even though the sudden shove was a surprise, our lips were attached to one another's. Why? Well, it was too good to back away from. The kiss, his soft lips, and the impact just heated the kiss even more. Once my head hit the back of the wall, I completely lost it.

My hands uncontrollably started feeling Chanyeol's warm skin. My hands grabbing at the tips of his messy raven hair down into my lips. Meshing perfectly together.

"These clothes are fucking annoying." Chanyeol bellows out already grasping tightly on my shirt finding a way into my stomach up to my buds. I gasp out a breathy moan settling my head in the inside of his neck. "Rip them..." I say, stopping for a quick close of my eyes when Chanyeol starts to play with my buds. "...To shreds." I end.

Chanyeol starts with the top of my shirt; hands trying to shred the annoying fabric. He succeeded in ripping out half of my shirt. Leading him to bob down for my buds, his sinful warm tongue circling the whole bud. Yet again, catching me by total surprise, I couldn't help, but hold on extra tight to his shoulders.

The feeling was so vulgar and so immoral. It made my inside melt and tingle with excitement. I felt that I was going to let out an embarrassing moan. So, I placed a hand over my mouth, just feeling the air breathed into it. Hot.

Chanyeol like the expert he is snaked down his tongue to my stomach repeatedly looking up at my facial expressions every once in a while. Every little bit he made his way painfully down my body, I grew impatient and grasped ahold of his hair next to my noticeable tent.

I didn't want to have to this, but...   
"C-Chanyeol...n-now."

"Now what slut?" He unbuckles my pants yanking them down to the floor. "Move!" He yells for me to move my ankles out of my pants. I do what I was told, barely able to keep my self stable, the feeling of tingly and my hot bothered body was inserted in every part of my body reminding me of the brief pleasure I was experiencing. With lidded eyes, he stood up fast to catch my lips with his.

It was a picture of complete animals wanting to taste each other. Something that could bring each other more closer than the action from before. During the sexy make out, he snakes his hands to the entrance of my black silk boxers to bring it down. My cock fully open for his eyes to see.

Chanyeol's expression consisted of such needy attitude and lust. His eyes perfectly lidded with greed and hunger brought his calloused hands to wrap around my shaft. I slapped my hand against my mouth, once again, too afraid to let myself guard down. Too afraid to let my humiliating moans spill out.

Chanyeol oblivious to my action opens his mouth to suck my shaft. The wall right against my back was my only stability from my whole body shaking uncontrollably under his control. I could feel my eyes roll back from his warm mouth engulfing my whole shaft.

He looked so beautiful. So messed up.

After a while, of heaven sucking and popping sounds coming from his lips. Chanyeol changes to suck my neck. I love the feeling of him knowing exactly where to find my sweet spot. Naturally, leading up to a rough push down to the bed pulling back from the kiss.

Right until this point I'm slightly confused from the fact that he is pleasuring me so much when in fact, it should be the other way around. Aren't I his sex slave? It's time I should voice out my confusion. "Chanyeol, um..." He turns to me. "Shouldn't I please you and not the other way around?"

Chanyeol lifts up an eyebrow thinking to himself about my words. Fuck, should I have said that.

Shit, he's coming closer.

I can see from the corner of my eyes that he's moving closer to me. He kneels down to ear level, his voice becoming nothing above a soft whisper. "You know what slut..." I gulp. "Know your fucking place."

"B-But, I didn't even say anything that c-"

Chanyeol brings out a hand to shut me up. "If I want to pleasure you, then you let me, you're my sex slave. I don't know why the fuck you're complaining. I don't give a shit, you asked for it! He yells out leaving the room to get his toys.

I smirk exactly my plan. I shake my head of how easily Chanyeol falls. A minute passes, and he waltzes in with a black silk blindfold. I love playing around with him, so I act scared for my life. "C-Chanyeol, I was only kidding." I shake my head.

Oh Chanyeol and his infamous smirks. "Too late." He sing songs, already beginning to adjust the blindfold neatly and tightly around my head. "Can you see me?" He says, waving his hand in front of me, I can tell from the small breeze that hit my cheek. I shake my head no. "Good."

After he adjusts it extra tight just in case I can see, he moves onto tying my hands against the headboard. I chuckle outwardly knowing Chanyeol did have some kinky ways of his own. "There...now you're perfect."

I slightly blush from the compliment. Thank god, the sun is coming to a nice orange-yellow color welcoming the night through my windowpanes. That way he couldn't see my red cheeks.

I get startled when I feel his lips pressed right back onto mine. "Mmmph, Chanyeol?"

Quickly as fast as I worded out his name, the idiot slapped me across the face. What the fuck? And that's exactly what I growled out.

"What the fuck, Chanyeol?!" I can't exactly go to attend to the brief pain, that left my right cheek stinging. Okay, now I'm pretty sure they're red.

He yanks my hair up, "How many times..." His tone starts off icy and cold making me shiver, he continues, "Have I told you not to call me that, slut!"

I sigh, "Fine..."

"Fine what!" He responds back with a fierce growl, his voice painting a frown.

"Fine...Daddy."

Silence.

A deep silence that no one dared to break. Until I decide to do so, when I clear my throat not bearing anymore the deep silence that enveloped the whole room. Weirdly, I could feel like a presence pressing itself onto me almost in ghost form. And I know without a doubt, that's it's Chanyeol just waiting for the right moment.

"Daddy?" I voice out, hoping Chanyeol will at least say something.

"You know?" He says, his voice really close to my ear. His voice making me shiver from the huskiness that vibrates his whole voice. "You're more beautiful like this, Slut, right under my control."

My breathing became way unstable his words holding the right amount of power for me to give into them completely. Just our breathes were mingling itself into the air. It was comfortable; pleasant. "Just say the words, Baby."

Did he just call me baby? Nonetheless I give in.

"Daddy, fuck me hard tonight." I whisper, immediately feeling those addicting familiar plump lips connecting with mine. I can't help but want to see the scene unfolding behind my stupid blindfold. It was so tempting.

While hearing Chanyeol's nonstop whispering of sweet nothings in my ears. Complimenting my slick with spit lips making them glossier and kissable. My beautiful constructed body with abs that can make anyone's mouth water. My buds becoming his prized possession that can easily wrap around his mouth making them hard to his liking.

His words not mine.

Where were all these compliments coming from?

Unfortunately, it all stopped when he pulled back harshly completely bashing my head against the headboard. I hiss in pain. Seriously.

He turns around to get out a toy and voices that it's his favorite one. He turns on the toy that made a vibrating sound. Hell no...

"It's my lucky dildo." His smile practically seen through his voice.

Fuck, the last time someone inserted a fucking dildo in me was my best friend in L.A; Mark Tuan. The little fucker said he went shopping with his brother for toys and such. Unfortunately, I wasn't a fan back then and just didn't frankly care.

Later the fucker came uninvited to my house to try out his fancy dildos. Yipee. I honestly didn't know what it was and what it did. Mark said he wanted to try it out. I accepted with a "sure why not, I mean we are best friends, we do everything together."

To be honest the first part was so good. I didn't even realize Mark was fucking me with a dildo. He turned it on, the vibration and the dildo itself sitting perfectly upon my prostate. Immediately without any more doings, my eyes rolled back into oblivion. It would have been more enjoyable if the idiot knew how to work the thing.

He had no idea how far he should go and stuck it in too deep. My moans were all over the place and filled the whole room. The moans kept coming out of my mouth along with curses. I couldn't even move a single muscle thinking to myself that I may pass out.

Not to mention, he bought a fucking expert dildo, you know the big ones. And he put it on the highest vibration it would go. He didn't even have the single consideration that I was a fucking beginner. I shake my head thinking back at the thought.

But, I still remember not being able to take the pleasure anymore. Mark was getting turned on himself when he yelled out a frustrating, "Baekhyun, shit, shut the fuck up!" Oh hell no, he's the one that started this whole messed up thing.

"Mark!" I growl out a moan. "Get this fucking thing out of me!"

Mark was nervous himself and seemed he didn't know what to do. So, you know what the fucker did. He decided to leave with a, "Bye, Baek, see you at school."

My eyes widened in shock and my jaw dropped in total disbelief. "You motherfucker!" I moan with lidded eyes. I was in deep shit...

I needed to get the thing out of me, so as best as I could I reached for my phone on my nightstand making me moan from any movement I did. "Fuck..." I moan out. My fingers started to type in "How to get out a dildo out of your ass." Oh shit, there were many suggestions. I quickly clicked on a video instructing the right way. The sound of the rather attractive male going unheard when I felt myself clutching the sides of my bed, fisting them.

Oh god, I wanted to die.

I threw my phone across the room to sit back down my bed making the dildo slip even more into my hole. Fuck...

All I could think in that moment was why me?

The dildo itself was fucking me. By the amount of times I rolled my eyes back I thought they were going to get stuck. Finally, I thought the best decision for this fucked up mess was to just let it wash over me.

I felt myself getting closer when my thighs and legs began to shake uncontrollably. Clearly angry, I yelled out some profanities all cursing them to Mark. "Fuck you, Mark! I hate you!" The moans just dropping out every single syllable I tried to voice out.

With a loud "Fuck you Mark, I hope you go to hell!" I came the fluid coming down my thighs. Once my orgasm washes over me I have the ability to now move and get the fucking dildo out my ass before I get turned on again.

Once out, slippery into my hands, I throw it across the room screaming into my pillow. How could fucking Mark do that to me?

So, you see why I'm a little bit scared for the turning events of Chanyeol wanting to use a fucking dildo.

"You ready?" Chanyeol smirks back.


	19. The Encounter {SuLay}

Joonmyun's POV  
Taking heavy deep breathes, I try to calm myself down, but with no success. Ughhh. How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when Zhang Yixing is waiting for me right outside the door. I quickly pinch my right arm that's resting on the side of the sink to realize that, no, its not a dream. This is actually happening. Okay one more breathe and I'm good to go. After grabbing a piece of towel paper neatly stacked on the side, to open the dirty door, I quickly pull the door with the paper wrapped around my hand, then throwing the ball of paper in the trash can.

I cautiously poke my head out for any sign of Yixing; no sign. He's probably waiting on the other side of the hall. Hopefully I won't screw this up. I really want to and need to make a good second impression, not like last time when I made myself a complete fool in front of him. I cringe when thinking back at the embarrassing moment. Probably one of my worst.

So repeating my main mantra right now is my only reassurance of not screwing up everything.  
'Don't screw up, don't screw up, make him like you...'

Although I know that when I stare back at those intense eyes, those eyes that seem to hold a powerful sense of mysteriousness enveloped with sweet nothings. I'm going to freeze.

*****

'I wonder why Joonmyun is taking so long,' I thought to myself. It's been approximately 20 minutes maybe even more, I should go check up on him. As I find my feet walking themselves up to the laboratories, I see Joonmyun's walking steps appear facing me with a bright red face.

"Are you okay, Joonmyun?" I question, wondering how he got so red. He responds back with a stuttering "yeah, I'm fine." I nod with a smile. "So, do you wanna go now?"

"Oh right, haha, lunch." He says, his words messing up, it's so cute. I chuckle at his funny behavior to just see him bow his head more shyly. I really want to lift this intense atmosphere between us. So, to break the silence I grab his hand, clasping them together, and walk off to the direction of the loud room of starving kids. His hands tense in mine, but I reassure him that it's alright. As we enter, all eyes befall on us, I think it's because of the grasp I have on Joonmyun.

But, those things don't bug me, I don't care what people think. I just want to make Joonmyun feel comfortable with me and happy, that's all that matters right now. We finally make our way through the sea of students and their rude faces. Again, I don't care. I lead Joonmyun to the lunch line of the fresh hot pizza line. I double-check to see if he agrees. I look back to see him quickly look another way leading me to let out another chuckle. He's so shy. It makes me smile.

"Don't laugh at me." He pouts, hiding his burning face with the back of his hand. "I wasn't." I try hard not to laugh again, biting my lips hoping to avoid any sound to accidentally come out. He looks back with a 'I-just-heard-you-laugh face. "Sure, you didn't." He says back, his voice turning hilariously sarcastic.   
After a while, Joonmyun gestures that someone behind me wants my attention. We were so busy laughing and arguing that I didn't even hear Bertha our Lunch lady, trying to catch my attention. "Oh sorry, Bertha, what is it that you wanted?"

The Lunch lady announced that there was only one slice of pizza left, leaving everyone to groan in frustration. I'm not really much of a fan of pizza, so I decide to offer the last slice to Joonmyun. "A-Are, he pauses to clear his throat, are you sure?" I nod. "Yeah, have it." He looks hesitant and looks like he's going to say something back. So I quickly say a "come on, I know you're hungry."

His soft gestures turn into a small smile. "Okay, if you insist." He shyly reaches out his tray to the pizza. The lunch lady puts it down. "Enjoy, sweetie." After that I decide to get a salad on the other line. Many people turn to me with a small frown. "Coach, no just go in front of us." I shake my hands 'no.' "No, I'm fine, you guys were here first." I smile gesturing for them to go first. "But, coach, we insist." Guanlin one of my swimming students says, telling everyone to move out of the way. I bow as a thank you and make my way to the salad bar.

****

Oh shit, he's coming! What should I do?   
God, how could someone be so hot when simply walking? Okay, Joonmyun act natural...

I take a bite of my pepperoni pizza trying to distract myself and wanting to seem like I wasn't exactly staring a few seconds ago at Yixing. As I was in my natural state, wanting to desperately look like I was busy eating my pizza, I feel a weird sensation on my chin, it felt wet and saucy, all due to the pizza sauce making a red drizzle come down disgustingly down my mouth. And not to mention, Yixing of course, had to see that. God, how embarrassing.

"Hey, how's the pizza?" He says, his dimples showing clearly. I swear that smile is so addicting, it always makes me smile. I smile back sheepishly. My 'it's fine, thank you' becomes muffled by the napkin I held to my mouth.

"So--"

Yixing begins saying at the same time getting bluntly interrupted by Oh Sehun, the known heart-throbbing maknae all over the school. He lifts up an eyebrow at Yixing's sitting position. "Hyung, aren't you going to sit with us? He asks, pointing at the table of the most popular boys in school. Yixing looks back at the table with the boys gesturing to come join them. Well, I should probably leave. Why would he waste his time with me anyways?

As I begin to get up from my seat, Yixing grabs ahold of my wrist, "No, Joonmyun, sit...I came here to sit with you." His hands are so warm and I can't help seeing that they fit so perfectly around my hands. Yixing turns back to a confused Sehun. "Sorry, Sehunnie, but I'm going to sit with Joonmyun today. I'll sit with you another time, okay?" Sehun pouts. "Okay, but sit with me tomorrow." Yixing nods raising up his hand. "I promise, Sehunnie." And with that the boy leaves with a big smile.

Sehunnie? He already has a nickname for him? Sehun is so lucky, he should feel grateful. Lucky bastard...

"So, as I was saying..." I happily look over to Yixing begin his sentence once again, when a 'Lolita-like' boy comes closer to his side clearly wanting to request his full personal attention. As I look closer, I notice the boy's facial features and body in a more detailed light. What the fuck, he could legit pass for a doll, he's so gorgeous. But, he doesn't look anywhere close to Yixing's and I's grade. Probably a freshman...?

Yixing abruptly looks back to give the boy his full attention. "Hey Daddy." With those words said, I was beyond astounded, leading in me to choke in my own saliva, coughing crazily. No one seeming to help, so I just hit my chest trying to come back to my senses. Did this kid just call Yixing daddy?

"Oh hey, Jihoon." Incredulously Yixing says back smiling back at the boy that just called him 'daddy.'

"So, the Lolita boy continues, I just wanted to make an appointment with you." His facial expressions alters to a seductive one when he bites his lips in the process. My face slowly begins to muster a tight grimace to my lips. He changes his sight to Yixing's hand wrapped with mine on the side of the table. Gradually snatching Yixing's hand out of my grasp. "Is that fine?" He innocently says as if he just didn't ruin our moment. As if he was an angel, well, apparently he was in Yixing's eyes. Dimples popping out from his face, smiling and engaged in the boy before him.

Does Yixing really not know what's going on? Fucking kid trying to make a move on my man-

"Yes of course, I'm glad you feel comfortable." Yixing says, returning the 'hand touch.' This is pissing me off. How the fuck-

"Thanks, daddy you really are the best coach our team could have." There he goes with the 'daddy' phrase. The boy chuckles flirtatiously much to Yixing's oblivious behavior. Yixing gasps, "Thank you so much Jihoon, I'll remember that thought." He smiles as if the boy said something so nice and kind.

Subsequently, after a while of the boy's continuous flirty smile which was annoying me. He says to Yixing that he'll promise to do great at the next swimming meet. Yixing nods with a smile. As the boy was going to go back to his table of mates, he threw me the most dirtiest look ever when Yixing turned back to me, his rude behavior unseen by Yixing.

This fucking kid has the nerve-

"So, what's your next class, Joonmyun?" This is impossible. I'm just going to ask him. I'll probably regret it, but-

"Um...yeah, Yixing...do you think I can ask you a quick question?" Yixing looks at me straight in the eyes. His eyes suddenly lighting up at what my next words would be. "Um...do you let all your students touch and talk to you like that?" Yixing hums in reply.

Oh my god, did he just hum? Or am I hearing wro-

"It's just a friendly gesture, he chuckles, they see me as their daddy, lay begins chuckling innocently not knowing the words he's saying. "Daddy?" I ask once again wanting to possibly knock some sense into him hoping he gets the memo I'm trying to bring across. He grins happily. "Daddy, he snickers, they're like my little sons."

Unbelievable, he's so innocent he doesn't even know what the word means. But, at the same time, he's so cute and innocent like an angel. So, I should probably keep my mouth shut.

After a time of being alone with my thoughts, Yixing breaks my thoughts with a confusing question. His mood becoming more serious with folded arms on the table. "So...do you want to talk about your little outbreak?" He questions as if I was a little boy who just did something wrong and was talking with his soft-spoken parents about the problem. I tilt my head to the side, with raised eyebrows, completely surprised at his random question. Fine then if he doesn't have no shame in speaking, I'll say something as well.

Offended and quite mad with his way of words, I quickly backfire a "Do you wanna talk about your little boyfriend?" His face shows everything. His brows were knitted along with squinted eyes. "Wait...who are you talking about?"

"Don't act confused, Yixing, I saw you both kissing." He better not deny the fact that he kissed fucking Baekhyun, because I saw it with my own eyes. As I try to look into his facial features or anything that would confirm my findings. Yixing begins to looks like he remembers when his face begins to slowly turn into a dark red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stutters clearly embarrassed after putting him on the spot. "Oh come on, Yixing it's fine if you kissed him." My voice trails off hoping he doesn't agree with my words. Hoping that he doesn't say he likes that hoe. Please, Yixing, don't break my heart...

"Really? You're not judging us." He happily beams into his usual personality. I gulp. The words I exactly feared came out and I just couldn't take it. How could Baekhyun or hoe as the way I like to call him, being a recently new exchange student manage to steal the most precious thing I've treasured for as long as I can remember? It hurts...

Y-yeah, of course." Yixing sighs in relief. "I'm so glad." I feel them. The tears. The familiar suffocation. I should just go. He's never going to like someone like me. Why even try? Yixing comes closer staring at my depressing state with a worried face. "Why...um, do you look sad?" I shake my head in denial with a stretched out fake smile. Straightening my slouching position with a positive smile wanting to pretend that I was perfectly fine and that his words didn't just crush my soul and heart into a million pieces. "I'm perfectly great!" Yixing smiles back. "Great."

As long as Baekhyun makes him happy. I'll die happy knowing Yixing was loved and cared for like the way he should be treated.

Oh shit, the tears. I can't do this anymore. I stand up, my chair roughly scratching the floor by my sudden action. "Wait, where are you going?" Yixing questions wondering why I stood up so suddenly. "I have to attend to an important meeting with all the presidents. I don't want to be late." I deadpan, not wanting to deal with oblivious Yixing. "Oh, okay." Yixing says, finally getting to leave when Yixing interrupts again. "Wait...Joonmyun?" I sigh and look back. "What?" I say tiredly. "I haven't really been completely honest with you."

"What-"

*RING*

I frown. Really the bell had to ring now? Why couldn't it have been a couple minutes more?

"Can we talk another time?" Yixing asked, collecting his food tray and his backpack. I nod. "Sure anytime. I wave out to him which goes unnoticed by him when he's still throwing away his food, quickly joining his swimming team when one of his students wraps his arms around Yixing's own.

I roll my eyes in pure annoyance. Can today get any worse?

*****

After I saw Joonmyun's retreating back going to his respective meeting or class, I make my way over to the table of my swimming students. Jihoon along with all of them smiled at my presence. Gladly returning the smile back, I give them all a shoulder hug. I'm really glad my team feels comfortable with me. I can always count on my team to make me feel better with their nice compliments about my teaching or my swimming ability.

"Daddy, let's go?" Jihoon asks. I nod a 'yes.' As we make our way over to the swimming pool. Once we arrived at the room and the familiar smell of strong chlorine penetrated my nostrils. My coaching mode was in full. "Okay team, you all know what's happening next week, right?" I announce. "Swim meet!" The boys echo in unison, their voices bouncing off the walls.

I smirk. I'm so competitive and when it's about a swimming meet I'm always determined to make my team be the winning championships. Sorry not sorry.

"Right! Now you guys already know the drills."

"Ne!" They yell. I turn my back to them to check what number would be appropriate for the boys to meet. After a while, of just hearing pure silence, and not their familiar running around the swimming pool. I begin to turn awfully curious by the utter silence, I shift my position to face the boys to see that they're all staring back at me dreamily, with their hands placed under their chin, I look once more in front of me, curious as to what the boys were staring at. But, there was no one. Silly boys. "Now!" I chuckle, startling the boys which briefly break out of their dream-like state and rush to their normal routine drills.

I breathe out a sigh with a shaking head. You gotta love these kids. As I was coaching and giving them their usual drills. Such as, running, stretching, and teaching them new strokes. They all surprisingly showed impressive numbers on their swimming. I couldn't have been more proud. I decided to finish the last minutes of class with a small yet impactful pep talk for the next swimming meet that we've been practicing for days. Almost about done with my talk, one of the boys raised their hands to ask if they could go now. By instinct, I was going to tell him 'the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do.' But then again, I don't want to be like their old coaches, so I let them go earlier, as a reward for their hard work and patience.

"Bye, Daddy." One by one, each student waved me goodbye, like good young boys. But, if I had to be honest, I would rather stay coaching and remaining forever deep in the chlorine-filled water, relishing in the freshness it gave off and loving how it washed all of your burdens away. That's the beauty of swimming. Freedom. Yes, a million times would rather spend my whole lifetime here then going over to the depths of hell known as History. Ugh! Why do we even have to learn about the past and dead old people? I mean---why?

I take a deep breath; exhaling and inhaling out my worries. Who knows maybe today is a good day?

As I enter my classroom, I briefly stop in my tracks, when the teacher immediately tells me I'm needed in the counseling office. With a small nod, I turn the hallway for the counseling room. "Hmm...I wonder what this is about?" I murmur to myself.

As I find the familiar crystal doors, I knock softly on the door, wanting to grab his/her attention that I have arrived. "Ah! Lay, great you're here." The voice responds back to my knocks. Wait...Lay? No wait, no one hasn't called me by that name since-

As the door opens excruciatingly slow I peek my head in. Upon seeing her my face contorts into a huge frown. "What the fuck, are you doing here?!" I yell.

I sigh in frustration, if I knew this bitch was here, I would never have come. "Oh come on, baby you don't mean that?" She pouts, making my grimace ever the more bigger. "Don't you understand that I hate you." My tone of voice becomes a little deeper at my last words. Just seeing her brings back the memories of pure hatred, turning me into a completely different person. No one has ever seen this side of me. And I want to keep it that way.

She chuckles. Her chuckles sounding exactly like nails scratched on a chalkboard. Excruciatingly painful. "Yixing, it's been what, six years?"

I flash her with knitted brows and a flaring nose. She flashes me back her infamous smirk with red lips. The ones I fell in love back then. But all of that is in the past, which I will rather frankly forget. Or so help me god... "Get over yourself, Yixing, it's getting annoying, we were teenagers and reckless kids." I scoff back at her ridiculous comment. "Really? Are you fucking shitting me right now? 'Reckless kids?' How much more idiotic can you get?"

"I see you still have some fire in you. You might as well be the devil, Yixing." She says, eyeing me up and down, noticing how my fists were to the side, along with my chest heaving up and down. After a while, of utter silence, she walks up to me, reaching ear level to slowly whisper her words, "Yixing..." She whispers, seeing from the corner of my eyes catching peeks of my lips, and I just know what her intentions are. "I know you still want me. I know you still dream of my lips." Quickly she grabs ahold of my arms to press it against her breasts. Upon touching them I grimace in disgust. "Get your hands off me, you bitch!"

"I'm going to be requesting you a lot, Yixing. So get fucking used to it, because you're mine, not anyone else's." She growls. "As if...in fact, I want to talk to the person who fucking employed you. Oh, and bitch I'm taken. So you could walk back to whatever portal you entered and return back to hell."

"Who?!" She yells, her hands swiping everything from her desk. "And why the fuck should I tell you?" I shoot her a dirty look with folded arms in a stiff position not wanting to show any emotion. "Get out!" She points at the door. "Gladly, don't have to see your ratchet face anymore." I insult her not feeling one sense of apologizing back. With that, I slam the door closed her last words, "Wait Lay" converted to a muffle.

With that intimate and rather gross meeting, I quickly power-walk my way to the History room. She brings out the worst in me. Exactly her words, I might as well be the devil. Okay, you know what, History doesn't sound that bad.

As I arrived around the corner, to the familiar classroom I could recognize the teacher's all too familiar monotonous voice from outside the closed door. Shoot, she's still lecturing. Everyone all knew the rule if you so much as interrupted her lectures, the nice teacher that greeted you a 'good morning' would immediately turn as the devil's apprentice. I'm pretty sure I'm safe, right? I mean, she knows I had to step out. With a deep breathe, I open the door, power-walking my way to my seat.

"Yixing!" She yells. Shoot, I knew it... I turn back with a nervous lip bite, "Yes..." She rolls her eyes, gesturing for me to forget the yell. "Just go back to your seat." After finding that someone was already occupying it with a snore. The teacher shrugs at my direction going back to her lecture. So, since my seat was taken, by Min Yoongi, our 'sleeping king.' I power-walked to the last seat in the back of the class. I like it, it makes me look more unnoticeable.

While her lecturing goes on, instinctively I reach into my backpack for my notebook to take notes. Following her very instructions and her every comment to the specific era we were on. Every word that came out of her mouth, came out my ear right over to the other ear. The notes were no help either, even though I took exceptional notes, I was clueless. It was unfair, really.

As the end of the period was nearing and it was almost time to go home. I decided to doze off for a while. As I was drifting off to dreamland, fully welcoming it with open arms, the bell ringed right in my ear, startling me up from my seat. Leading some girls to coo at my apparent cuteness. I smiled sheepishly back at them. As I was collecting my backpack resting on the side of the chair beside me, the teacher makes her way to my desk, crouching down to my desk. "Yixing, I don't know if you talked with the counselor." I fake a smile making myself seem I'm listening to her boring words. Fuck, that bitch is creeping back in my memories. "But, we really wanted to talk to you about your swimming coaching position." Okay, I'm wide awake now. "Wait, what about?"

"Well, you see." She sighs, looking straight at me. "You're not doing very well in my class, Yixing, and that's hard to believe, since you're the only one taking notes in my class."

"I don't understand where this is going." She sighs clearly disappointed. "Yixing, either get a tutor or quit your swimming position as coach, it's for your own good."

"What?! No, of course I'll get a tutor, do you have any recommendations of a good tutor?" I ask frantically. Swimming for me is everything and teaching what I love is my passion. I won't allow her or anyone to take that away from me. And I will nowhere in hell, let it be taken away just because of my lousy grade in History. She smiles. "Why, of course, our very own star student, Kim Joonmyun." I nod. Great. All I need is Joonmyun to teach me. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. "Or, you could get Park Chanyeol, either way-"

"No." I shake my head. "I want Joonmyun." The teacher sighs with a small chuckle at my sudden outburst. "I understand, Yixing just make sure to get a tutor and get your grades up for the end of the term, okay?'

"Okay, I'll try to get in contact, thank you teach."

"I'm glad I can be of assistance." She smiles. I swing my backpack over my shoulder. As I was leaving the classroom to possibly catch up to Joonmyun, the teacher interrupts with a "Joonmyun is a smart kid, don't waste your precious time."

"Ne, I won't let you down." I smile and walk off to the crowded hallway of students trying to make their way to the parking lot for their cars or the awaited busses waiting to be loaded with teenagers. After a while, of serious wildebeest mode, with all the students I spot Joonmyun reaching the door speaking with someone with a happy smile. My eyes squint just to make sure it's the person I'm looking for---yep tall figure and a happy bunny smile that's Joonmyun. I race to his side wanting it to seem casual. "Hey, Joonmyun!" I put a hand around his shoulder. I guess I startled him when his figure jumped at my high voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I say, trying to hold in a chuckle seeing that Joonmyun wasn't quite amused.

"Hey, Yixing?" He asks instead of greeting me. He's so cute. "I have a favor to ask you, can you help me with something?" I ask hoping Joonmyun accepts, I need that final grade to end up at an A+. Well, C- the least. Please accept.

"W-What do you need?" He stutters, not exactly sure if I heard him in fact stuttering, it's probably just the crowd of students. "Since I've heard about your excellent grades in History, I was wondering if you could possibly tutor me?"

"Wait, aren't you a TA? Shouldn't you know that stuff?" He's right, shouldn't I know that basic material. How embarrassing. "Well....yeah, but unfortunately, History has never been my strong suit, and I just got told today by my teacher that I will get cut off the swimming position of a coach, if I don't bring up my grade. So I would really a million times really appreciate if you could help me out?" Joonmyun sighs contemplating my words for a while, later on agreeing with a nod. "Of course, I'll help you." He says tiredly. I gasp with raised brows. "Really?! Thank you for the opportunity, Joonmyun. I won't let you down!" He returns a tired smile. Poor Joonmyun he must be tired from the meeting. "So, what's the right time for you today?"

"Wait...today? Joonmyun asks completely caught by surprise. "Yeah..." I nod. "Today."

"I don't have time to stay after school, for the same reason of dealing with personal meeting discussions, Yixing."

"Please, Joonmyun, I'll do anything just tutor me today, I'll make it up to you somehow. Please just this one favor and I'll be out of your life, I promise. After I said that, his face looks...disappointed? I wonder why. I push for the last time hoping he gets how desperately I need this. My future depends on it. "Please, Joonmyun, please." Okay last straw. I knee down with my hands clasped together shaking them back and forth. Joonmyun stares at my figure going down to the floor. A small gasp escape through his lips before pulling me up with a "Get up Yixing." I listen to his words. He breathes out a sigh. "Fine, I'll help."

"Can I come over?" I ask hoping inside that he'll say yes.

"I guess that's the only way I'll be able to tutor you." He nods. "Great, what time?" He hums. "Whenever you're free and feel comfortable in coming over." He smiles. Gratefully smiling back I thank Joonmyun again. If it wasn't for him, I would have to go over for help over to Chanyeol. Which I really didn't want to, seeing as last time he thought we left out at a good note, but in reality I wasn't. I was pissed. So what if Baekhyun kissed me? I'm attractive too...I think.

After possibly seeing me drift off to the oblivion. Joonmyun was leaving to his destination when I pulled him back. "Wait, one last thing, can I get your number, so I can text you?" After I said that, he nods shyly, whilst shakily getting his phone out from his back pocket. "H-Here." He stutters, passing me his phone. I can't with Joonmyun anymore he is way adorable. I quickly take it with a nice smile, carefully punching the numbers correctly. After I punched in the right numbers, I pressed the call button, so I could confirm his phone number on mine. Moments passed before a ring could be heard out of my phone.

"Great." I smile giving his phone back. "I'll see you soon, Joonmyun!" Waving, I exit the doors to the school.

****

And with that Yixing departed, I can't believe I'm still alive. My heart keeps beating inside of me threatening me in a way of wanting to come out any minute. Oh, Yixing what are you doing to me?


	20. Moan for me, Baby {Hunhan} [M]

"Yah. Sehun I came to talk to you about something." Luhan says, stuttering his words while failing in trying to push the tall male away from sucking more of his neck. He could already feel the sensation already numbing his senses. "I know you want me and love me licking you all over like the slut you are." He lowly whispers against the shell of Luhan's ear continuously going down to lick a stripe of his neck. His burning tongue roaming every inch of the porcelain-faced boy's neck. Sehun doesn't miss Luhan's hitched breath in the middle of his quick pecks to his lips, the feeling becoming more and more addicting and mutual between both lovers.

"S-Sehun-" Luhan gets interrupted from his sentence when the tall male grabs a generous amount of ass from behind making him elicit a moan and naturally grabbing onto Sehun's shoulders from all the delicious trembles that his body does when he touches him.

Sehun doesn't hesitate to explore more of the small boy by lifting up the hem of his white tee to slide his tongue around his soft pink buds. Luhan can't find any sense of control when he can faintly hear himself let out a low groan in the back of his throat from the thrill. "Moan for me, baby." Sehun growls out, desperately wanting to hear his baby moan out his name countless times.

Luhan knows that if he does this one request. It will just ignite the fire more and lead to something else.

"Please baby I'm just asking once." The tall male says, his voice laced in want. He wants the boy under his whole command. He wants to hear his delicious moans. Preferably his name, but he's good either way. Sehun can't take seeing him wanting to free himself, wriggling for his life as if Sehun was a fucking ogre. He'll do anything to make Luhan feel good.

Luhan is his after all.

Luhan is reaching his limit. He knows that if Sehun keeps giving him so much attention. He's going to make his request a reality and he doesn't want to do that.

'Sehun! I don't think-'

Luhan sternly yells out his lover's name ready to say that they shouldn't be doing this. Just when Sehun yet again interrupts his pleadings with a desperate kiss to his lips quickly sliding in a tongue to make an effort to make him feel good.

To make Luhan moan out in pleasure. That's all he asks.

Is that so hard?

Luhan tries his best force to maneuver out of Sehun's dangerous addicting wet kisses to his lips. He knows by now that his lips are swollen from Sehun's rough sucking on his bottom lip. He moves his head either side - left and right - but to no avail when Sehun just grabs his nape in place continuously offering hard and sloppy kisses.

Don't get him wrong the kiss is messy and all types of sexy. With Sehun's constant requests of wanting Luhan's moan and his lips messily making contact against Luhan's upper lip. He swears he'll stop if he just hears his pretty voice say his name asking for more. But, Luhan knows better than to follow his orders. He knows that if he as so much moans in any way. It will encourage Sehun more and more in continuing to pleasure him farther.

"No." Luhan strains out under Sehun's touch. His fast roaming hands are making him flustered and awakening something down there.

"Yah, Luhan! I promise just stop pushing me away!" Sehun yells out severely when his baby keeps pushing him away in fear. He could hear the unsteady breathing and the continuous lip bites on his bottom lip. Sehun knows he's almost there he could feel it when Luhan wants out, he doesn't want to admit that he makes him feel some type-of-way.

Sehun was clearly seeing that talking to Luhan so roughly wouldn't help him to complete his request at the moment. So, he switched to talking in a low voice, I mean it worked the first time, he got to hear Luhan's delicious moan. It couldn't hurt to try once more.

Sehun quickly carries out his plan by getting behind Luhan's figure securing his hands across his waist firmly. 

"S-Sehun, what now?" Luhan cautiously looks at the corner of his eye for any sign of what Sehun's facial expression has possibly turned into. Although he has his own ideas.

Aish...why is my heart beating so fast?

Slowly but cautiously, Luhan twists his body to turn over Sehun's view. Right when he turns back he manages to catch a slight glance at Sehun's seductive smirk. He doesn't even get a chance to protest when he gets turned back to the kitchen island's view, away from Sehun's vision.

The tall male quickly wrapping hands around his neck to which Luhan still refuses to be touched against. In a quick decision, he snakes his hand up and down Luhan's thigh hoping to bring electricity through his whole body.

"Luhan baby, why are you being so difficult?" He lowly whispers down to Luhan's ear, while massaging his thigh up and down.

Luhan averts his face away from Sehun's breathy voice also backing away with a shaky breath himself.

"Will you stop if I moan?" Luhan says, rather hesitatingly, he really shouldn't have said that.

"It's that easy." He says, biting the side of Luhan's earlobe.

Luhan nods his head in agreement hoping inside Sehun keeps his word. Tao is expecting him.

Nonetheless, he just lets go of all his senses and allows Sehun to do whatever he wants until he can moan out in pleasure, when he's at his final peak and can't possibly keep it in any longer.

Sehun frantically roams over all of Luhan's body. Sucking here and there, not without leaving marks, of course, everyone has to know who Luhan's is. Luhan is in cloud nine. Sehun could tell when his eyes are half closed while he's sucking his lips.

His lips becoming a beautiful rosy swollen color.

"Moan baby."

Luhan swears he's going to, at any moment, ready to give his all to Sehun. But that...that's what he was most afraid of to happen again between him and Sehun. Sex. I mean he remembers signing up for the 'Sex Slave' position with Baekhyun. But, he thought it was a joke. And it was just one time at his and Chanyeol's apartment that they participated in anything.

But, as time went on Luhan saw how Sehun was becoming obsessed with him in a way. And he wanted to stop things, but then again he can't decide when it comes to Sehun.

"你瘋了嗎?!" (Are you crazy?!) Luhan exclaims in Chinese, he observes how Sehun's expression turns into a smug look. Why is he smirking? Does he even know what I said?

"不, 我只是为你疯狂." (No, I'm just crazy for you.)

Luhan's eyes went wide in astonishment. He knows Chinese?

"H-H-How-"

"What...you didn't think I knew Chinese?"

"No...but how? Did you know before or did y-"

"I started learning as soon as possible when I..." Luhan stares at him wondering why he stopped all of a sudden. He lifts up an eyebrow. "When you what?"

"Whenifirstmetyou." Sehun says, leaving Luhan to blink in confusion. It was too fast to catch anything.

"What?"

Letting out a sigh, Sehun grabs Luhan's hand and begins to explain when he learned Chinese.

Luhan's eyes go wide. "Wait, you learned Chinese because of me?"

Sehun nods. "I learned it because I wanted you to feel comfortable with me."

Luhan can't help but smile. "That's really sweet."

Sehun returns the smile when his cheeks begin to turn a soft red. Luhan smirks and slowly begins to walk up to Sehun, his hand taking ahold of the collar of his white dress shirt. "If I knew you were this romantic, I would've moaned a long time ago."

Sehun wants to attempt to look at Luhan with an angry sneer, but fails when he displays a gritted jaw instead, but when he notices Luhan is very close to his lips, he changes his lips over to a sexy smirk. He chuckles. "It was that easy?"

Luhan returns the chuckle. "Of course, it was that easy everyone loves a little romance once in awhile."

Not wanting to ruin the heated moment both males were in, Luhan kisses Sehun with all his might grabbing a firm grip of his bottom hem shirt to frantically lift it up in a desperate effort to feel Sehun under his skin. The tall male responds by holding his side jawline in place to give him back a deep kiss. Luhan increases the kiss with bringing in a tongue.

It's when Sehun backs away to slide his tongue slowly up Luhan's neck, the ecstasy of the feeling he had coursing through his whole body made him slightly lose his grip around Sehun's wrist, his legs wobbling underneath threatening to give out any moment.

"Yeah, right there, Sehun!" Luhan moans out. Sehun can't believe his ears, he's ecstatic and wants to continue to hear Luhan's beautiful moans.

But, he respects Luhan and his wishes. So, he decides to let him go as he pleases.

"Okay, Luhan you moaned you can go if you want." Sehun says, carefully grabbing his unsteady hands over to the sofa.

"What?!" Luhan says, looking up in disbelievement. He absolutely can't take Sehun's words. He can see from the corner of his eyes black shoes making their way to open the door and waiting for himself to make his departure. What a fucking idiot! Immediately after feeling the gush of wind that managed to enter, he stands up to slam the door closed. The tall male is left confused he thought he didn't want anything else to happen after he moaned and he perfectly understood that.

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Wha-"

Luhan refuses to hear another word from Sehun and hastily goes up to him grabbing his collar and firmly hitting his back against the wall. Luhan could hear Sehun's faint gasp of pain, but shuts him up with a passionate kiss. Sehun is taken aback but also returns the kiss.

What happened?

Luhan quickens things when Sehun kisses him hard back along the wall his, his instincts already telling him what to do next. He loops his fingers over Sehun's pants bringing them down in an instant. Swiftly pulling out his leg from his pants Sehun imitating his baby's move, pulling out his pants from underneath. Luhan moans when Sehun finds out how hard he his and starts palming him very fast against his underwear. Sehun shifts his thoughts to move Luhan to a new location, he finds his current situation to an advantage. With strong hands, he pushes him down to the couch in the corner with lips still connected to one another. Their pants and saliva mixing in very hotly.

"S-Sehun, please." Luhan begs and moans for Sehun to fuck him. His body is burning for more of his touches and kisses.

In an attempt to make Luhan change his view back to him, he grabs his jaw to keep it in place while he frantically begins to grab ahold of his underwaer sliding it down past his knees. Luhan's heavy breathing close to his ears is making him harder and harder every second. He begins to pump Luhans' cock making the young-faced boy underneath him wriggle and whimper in pleasure.

"Do you like this?" Sehun says with broken words, the moaning boy underneath him is making him feel like he's in cloud nine. Luhan moans in agreement.

After a while of pumping and kissing Luhan. Sehun bakcs away his hand and begins to prepare Luhan. He starts with a forefinger scissoring him out and in. Luhan begins to squirm when he feels Sehun's thick finger and starts panting as if he ran a mile. "Fuck, ugh."

Sehun then inserts the biggest one yet his middle finger. Luhan jolts up from the feeling he got from Sehun's middle finger. His whimpers already changing a higher note more.

"I want to hear you moan, Luhan. Don't shut out that beautiful voice of yours." Sehun says, wanting to hear all of Luhan. His low and high pitch moans that always bring him on the edge.

After a while of scissoring with his middle finger, Sehun backs away his finger to insert all three fingers inside Luhan's ass. He could feel his fingers sucking in. He wants to make Luhan feel good. "You're so wet." Sehun groans. He loves the feeling.

"P-Please Sehun..."

"What was that honey, I couldn't hear you."

"S-Sehun. Please. He stops his words to moan from the velocity of Sehun's penetrating fingers. Fuck. Me." Luhan finishes between words wanting to desperately send his message across.

Sehun finds those words so deliciously sinful. And it couldn't have sounded more beautiful coming out of Luhan's swollen lips.

With bitten lips, Sehun takes out his fingers to grab onto Luhan's unsturdy waist. He calculates his cock to fit right into Luhan's puckered one.

"Please, S-Sehun I can't wait a-any lon —Ah!"

***

And that's when I enter into him. He moans out in pleasure. I still hold onto his waist ever so carefully, and wait for his approval to move.

In the front I can make out Luhan trying to calm himself down from his high by grabbing the side of the bed sheets, his fists grabbing them in an attempt to relax himself. He nods his head in confirmation. "Move..." Those words made me move going in and out from his hole deliciously. Luhan lets out a glorious moan. "Ah-! Sehun, go more faster!" I obey his words and go in extra the speed thrusting him in and out.

Now he grabs the bedsheets ever the more tight, I love to see him this way.

I want us to be this way for a very long time.

I reach over to grab a hold of his sweaty shoulders and lick down his neck down to his jaw. "Sehun, you're so good to me." He moans out in pleasure from my warm tongue roaming all over his glass-like body. After a few thrusts, Luhan's face starts to contort and begins to ask me with full screams and yells to go faster, and that I was hitting the right spot, to hit it again and again. I could feel the tightness of the pool of heat. I was almost there and I was pretty sure Luhan was too.

***

Cloud nine. That's how I could describe this perfect moment with Sehun. My whole body was numb and hot. I was almost there. "S-Sehun, keep going, I'm almost there." I managed to breath out with the little amount I still had inside me. Sehun hears and speeds up the pace. I feel the tightness and with a scream of..."Minseok!" I came. I widen my eyes in shock from what has happened. From what I have said.

What did I just say?...

I can't even concentrate on going off my high because Sehun's face is too much for me to take.

"What the fuck, Luhan!" He yells, grabbing me harshly from the hands pulling me roughly up from the bed, he grabs my clothes in an anger manner, a tight frown on his face and a tear-stained face. He throws them at me and opens the door of his house. "Get the fuck out of here!" He throws me outside naked. I look at my surroundings glad that the neighbors are very mysterious and rather would like to stay inside. But, right at this point, I would rather die.

I make quick haste to my car and get dressed inside and drive out of that hell of a place. As I'm driving Sehun's burning eyes can't stop haunting me.

I need to see Xiumin. Now. 

 

This can't wait. 

 

I'm so sorry Sehun...


	21. Promises (KAISOO)

"When are we going to tell the world about us?" Jongin whines, while giving me sweet kisses on my lips. "I want to scream it already." He whispers gently in my ear. I smile at his sweet words.

It's amazing really. I mean I never expected for Jongin to be the one. The one who would make me go crazy. The one who I would wake up with in the mornings (sleep-over wise). The one who would make me fall unconditionally in love with the one I once hated the most.

It's a miracle really.

"I don't want people to judge us. Gay couples aren't exactly looked upon as good in our society. I..." I pause for a deep breath. "I don't want to get hurt."

Jongin reaches over to wipe away a tear that slipped from my eye. "As long as I'm with you, no one will hurt you." I sniff. "I promise."

No one knows about us except of course, Byun Baekhyun, the diva of our school who isn't afraid of what society says about his likings. He has boys fighting all over for him. But, I still managed to get the Kim Jongin. And I don't regret anything. Because Jongin is all mine and I hope it stays that way for a very long time.


	22. Wanna play a game? (Taoris)

As I mentally prepare myself with words I should say. Tao looks up with an annoyed voice.

"Yah! Do you mind? I was enjoying the sun..." He says, trying to adjust to the sun's beams painting his whole face.

I was shocked. All the words I prepared, in an instant, completely gone. But, either way, I had to respond, because by the look of his face he looked like he was going to wushu my ass.

"Uh...hi." His face looks at me with a surprised look.

"Oh...? Kris, hi."

***  
Fuck, what should I do? I feel like I'm going to cut through my lips from the amount of pressure my teeth are pressing on top of them. But I can't keep this awkward atmosphere from spreading even more. I lift my head up to stare at Tao's eyes reading his book. His hands turning the pages of his book carefully as if the pages would break if he turned the page with more pressure. The sun makes him look like an angel. The sunlight bounces off his face, illuminating his features. It's beautiful.

"Oh, I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Excuse me? Am I not allowed to come to the park to catch up on some reading?" I missed that sassy mouth of his.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"I'm just kidding, Kris." He chuckles, closing his book giving me his full attention. "Why are you so red?"

I touch my cheeks. They're hot. But, because I was just running. But, then again I took a break for a while. "O-Oh...it's probably the sun and the running." I say, laughing nervously over his expression. I need to change the subject. So I mention Luhan, I haven't seen the kid for a while now.

"So, how's Luhan?"

"Oh, he texted me last night, he said he would stay over at Sehun's. I'm really happy for him and I hope this Sehun guy doesn't fuck it up like Xiumin."

I furrow my eyebrows. "I'm sorry, who?" He rolls his eyes. "Just a fucker."

"Right." Seriously, I just can't get him in a good mood. During my mental breakdown, I hear his voice speak my name. "Kris..." I look over at him with hopeful thoughts. "Yeah?" He looks back at his book, shaking his head back and forth. "Why are you making this so awkward?" Ugh, just kill me now. "W-What do you mean?"

"You're stuttering and you're kind of shaking. Of course, it makes the situation awkward then it should be. You're going to have to get used to me. I'm going to be your karate teacher and your classmate. Grow up." I scoff at his words. Who does he think he is? "Fine, then I won't sign up for your stupid class and I'll just ignore you at school."

"You're still going to see me in school. There's no way you could avoid me." He smirks, while crossing his hands across his chest. Damn him, and his confident side.

Wait...I have an idea.

"What? What's with that face?" Tao says, noticing my change in expression.

"Wanna play a game?"

He gives me a skeptical look. "Go on..."

I'm going to avoid you as much as I can. He smiles. "That's fine by me." I chuckle. "Oh, really? No, you're not getting rid of me that easily." He lets out an annoyed sigh. "Fine...continue."

"But...If I catch you, I have to give you a kiss." After I said the word kiss, I come closer to his bench. He lifts up a leg trying to defend himself.

"What the fuck, man? I don't want a kiss." I sit next to him. I'm fearing for my life right now, but it's so worth it. "Kris, I swear if you come any closer, I'll wushu you to death!"

"Oh, don't worry Tao, I know you love me." He looks at me with a grimace."You couldn't be more wrong, Kris, I don't want anything to do with you. He rolls his eyes already getting up from the bench. I stop him immediately with a tight grasp to his wrist to which he roughly shakes off. "What did I fucking say, Kris?!"

"You're in luck. Because that's why I made the game, if I avoid you more times than I kiss you, then you win and you never have to see me, I'll even ignore you. I will be forever gone."

Tao hums in agreement. "Hmmm...interesting."

"Do we have a deal?" I take out my hand in mid-air for the deal to be done.   
"Sure, why not? He lifts up his hands from his pockets to shake mine. I don't know if he felt it, but I felt a spark. Electricity. Maybe I'm crazy. "I want to see your face when you lose." I nod in agreement. It hurts. But, this is my only chance in getting to be with him again. I see his retreating back walking away.

Does he really think this is all going to be easy?

"Oh, and Tao?" He groans. "Oh my god, Kris, what, what now?! I swear by the time I'm gone, I'll be in my 80s."

"There are rules." I sing-song. His hands that were down his waist have now turned into red fists. Shit, I didn't mean to make him that mad. He turns back with a clenched jaw. "Are you fucking serious, right now?!"

I smirk. It's really fun making him mad. "1." I lift up my forefinger, so I could get his full attention. "You can't run away, if I spot you, you're mine then and there. He scoffs. 2. If you see me, come to me, then I'll know you found me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How the fuck is that even fair? Aren't I supposed to avoid you?"

"Well, as for the rules, it would count as if you were running away. And that's against the rules, Tao."

"Okay, whatever. Anymore of your fucking rules, douche?"

"This rule is the most important of them all. 3." I lift up my third finger now. Huang Zitao, you are not allowed to like a boy. If I see you staring at one for too long there will be severe consequences." He gasps in total shock.

"Oh my god, you're a total psychopath. It's not like you and I are dating or something. What's wrong with you? And seriously "severe consequences? How?"

"I have my ways. You just be a good boy."

"I'm not your fucking dog! How dare you?!"

"That's the deal. Are you in or not?" I lift up an eyebrow.

"Fine. Oh, and by the fucking way, I'll win." With a final eyeroll, he puts on his sunglasses, and marches off.

May the best man win.

***  
What an asshole. How could a boy like him be such an asshole? I didn't think it was possible. But, I guess everything is possible. I can't function around men like him. Ugh...men.   
Murmuring more to myself as I'm entering, I didn't notice someone's arrival. "Tao, are you okay?"

I look up at his face. His worried expression could be seen from my sudden weird behavior. "Oh, hey, Luhan. I scratch the side of my neck in embarrassment. "How was your sleepover?"

"O-Oh, that. Good." He stutters, looking down on the floor. Weird.

"What do you mean good? Tell me more." I push for more talk, Luhan usually doesn't act like this. All startled and scared...?

"No, it's fine." He waves his hand for us to abandon the sudden conversation that got so weird. Why is everyone being so weird today?

"Okay, okay."

"Now, what were you murmuring you about?" He questions with a confused expression.  
No! No! No! I seriously wanted a few more minutes to leave that all behind. He seriously messed up my day and my book. Kris, get out of my fucking head! "Ugh. don't remind me of that asshole."

"Who?"

"Kris."

Luhan's confused expression turns to curiosity. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Please Luhan let's drop this conversation.

"Oh yeah, weren't you living with him for a while?" He smiles deviously. "Tao, do you like him?"

"No!" I yell. Of course not. Why would I like that asshole? No. No. No.

"Jesus, it was just a question." Luhan rolls his eyes. He turns his back to me clearly angry with my yelling.

"I'm sorry, he puts me...on edge." I carefully put a hand on his shoulder. He quickly brushes it aside. "Why is everybody being so rude to me?! I have one person! One person! That I feel safe with at the moment! And no, Tao it's not you!"

I'm in shock. I blink my eyes trying to come to my senses. Because, holy fuck, what just happened? Before I know it, Luhan slams his door, making me jump a little. He would never react like this.

I look up at his door. I'm worried.

"Luhan, what's wrong? What did Sehun do to you?" I whisper out. It hurts me. It hurts to see Luhan like this. It hurts to be reminded of the time Luhan was hurt by Xiumin. That fucker ruined everything. And he ruined my Luhan with him.

***  
I can't stop replaying what happened back there. I cringe at the embarrassment. It's making me red all over. How and why was I capable of doing all that without fainting?

I'm so stupid, I'm so fucking stupid.

Am I really that fucking desperate? I guess I am.

I need to win this.

School is tomorrow and I need to see him as much times as I can.

I need to win...I need to win Tao. One way or another he'll be mine.

****  
I couldn't sleep the whole night thinking about Luhan. What on earth happened over at Sehun's? Did he hurt Luhan? I swear I'll kill him.

"Okay Luhan, get up! It's almost time for us to go to school." I quickly set the table for breakfast. There's no way he'll refuse it. I see small steps coming down the stairs. I hurry up to meet him with a smile and his breakfast on a plate on my hands, when my smile turns into a shocked look. My eyes are wide in shock. "Oh my god! You look like shit!"

"Tao..." His words get interrupted by hard coughs coming up his throat, "I don't think I'll be able to go. I'm too sick."

"Yeah, I could fucking see that! How are you sick, I swear you were just fine." How could this happen?

"Please." He begs out, his voice is really raspy. He holds his throat as if talking makes him feel more pain.

"Luhan, what am I going to say to the teachers? Are you crazy?"

He taps his throat in an attempt to tell me it hurts to talk. I don't think my heart can take it. So I let him stay.

"Fine. go back to bed, and no tv!" He nods, going back up to his room.

"I made breakfast!" I yell out, with his breakfast still in hand. I set it carefully down on the table with a quick trip to the counter to get a plastic plate, covering it over the food.

I quickly grab my backpack and throw it over my shoulder.

First day of being a transfer kid.

Great.

***  
I'm all eyes today, no falling asleep either. I have to stay alert. The school's lot is already full, high school students coming out of their cars with their lover or friends, teachers hurriedly running towards the doors of the school. So yes, it might be hard to spot Tao. But I have a feeling I might have an idea to when he might come. All of a sudden, I see a black lamborghini park."Is that his car?"

A boy with a mop of black hair and Gucci sunglasses comes out. "Dang , this is too easy."

I practically run to his car. I want him to see that the first person he sees here at school is me. Then I'll finally have my kiss with him. Why didn't I think of this before? It's gold.

I quickly pop out of my hiding spot. But, just when he opens his door... "What the fuck, Kris?"

"Sehun? I'm sorry, is that a new car and what the fuck did you do to your hair? It's completely black!" I reach to touch his hair. He quickly smacks it away. What's his problem?

"Why the fuck can't I have a new car?! Huh! And who are you to tell me what the fuck I did to my hair? I fucking dyed it to the color I wanted. Now... Get out of my way!" He shoves me out of his way. My butt makes a hard contact to the concrete parkway.

"Ya! Jesus what happened to him?"  
Brushing off Sehun's sudden outburst, I turn my thoughts over to Tao. Just thinking about him lifts my spirit up. "Well, hopefully he has the same classes I do." I smile mischievously that would only mean one thing. I would win every time and get to kiss those lips.

I lick my lips. The sudden thought of Tao's lips made my own lips dry. I can't wait to kiss him. I hope it's pretty soon.

Before I know it, I'm in my classroom.

"Hey...have any of you seen Tao?" Whoa, I guess everyone has a stick up their butt. They look at me as if they want to kill me. "Shit, why is everyone in a bad mood?"

"Shut up, Kris!" They all say in unison. Yep, definitely burst an eardrum. "Jesus, okay!"

"Teacher, can I go to the restroom?" He sets down his book on his desk reading for a while until class starts. "Mr. Wu haven't we established for you to call me by my actual name." I sigh. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bogum."

He smiles gesturing I could go now. I bow as a thank you before making my way out of the classroom.

Who knows I might find Tao.

***  
A nice lady attends me at the reception desk. Her smile is very beautiful. "Thank you Tao and welcome to Exo high."

"Thank you." I bow respectfully.

"Here are your classes and your teacher schedule." She says, handing me my needed materials. With one last bow, I turn to make my way to my classes.

But, my life is about to go to hell when I spot familiar eyes staring right at me. I gasp, while biting my lips looking anywhere else then the direction I just saw Kris.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." I murmur, my heart is racing. I hope he didn't see me. Oh, who am I kidding?

Just as I was about to round the corner and make my way to my scheduled class, there's a slap to the wall completely blocking my way.

"Uh-uh don't you remember our deal, Tao? No running away." With a clenched jaw, I lift up my hand to slap it across his stupid smirk. "Fuck you!" The little shit still has the nerve to smirk even bigger. "Soon." He whispers already approaching my lips. All I could do was close my eyes.

"Nope, not here." I open my eyes.   
"Bitch... where then?" Ooh, boy I'm this close of making you disappear from this world. He grabs my hand making me run across the hallways.

"Let go me!" We finally make a stop in front of a door. He opens it with ease and shoves me inside.

"Seriously... a fucking janitor's closet? That's the best you could do? Fuck you, and you're stereotypical high school-"

He interrupts my angry lashing with his lips. My eyes are wide open, while his are very closed.

What is this?

He carefully places his hands around my waist.

Should I close my eyes?

I'm scared.

***  
His lips couldn't have been smoother. It was a slow kiss. It was our first kiss, I wanted to make it sweet for the first try. I needed more time, more exploring his beautiful mouth. But, of course, Tao would never allow such a thing to happen.

He pushes our bodies away. The kiss and the magic over. "Okay, okay, you won't catch me anymore, I'll make sure of that."

"Don't be so sure, honey."

"Fuck you!"

"Don't worry honey, soon."

With a scoff, he opens the door and walks away. I'll admit it over and over. But, that was so worth it.


End file.
